Persona 3 Portable: Restart
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: Things back to April 2009. Hamuko started her new life as a transfer student but everything in front of her was familiar like something she lost for sometimes. What was all this feeling that hit her and what exactly happened to her? OC added.*Chapters edited*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Persona 3 Portable belongs to Atlus.

A/N: This is a new edit of chapter one. I attempt to write a new edit because I found this previous one was suck. I don't want to waste this story because I really like this, and though it's a long fic, I hope I can get it done. I found many mistake inside and because of my bad grammars, I hope I can make it better.

* * *

_I want to see her again…_

_ I want to see him again…_

_I want to talk to her again…_

_I want to laugh with him again…_

_I want to hear her voice again…_

_I want to see his smile again…_

_I want…_

_We want…_

_We want to see her again…_

_We want to see him again…_

_For one more time…  
_

* * *

By the time she opened her eyes, she was stunned by the familiar scene in sight. She slowly straightened her posture from the seat, took a look around her before she could have a better recognize of this place.

"…Monorail…?" She uttered softly.

She was now inside a monorail which she didn't have clue where it's heading. From the window opposite, she saw the sky was turning to amber red. It's enough to inform her the day was going to end soon.

_Where am I_? She leaned back to the seat as she asking herself. With the heavy eyes and blanked mind, she doubted if she could come up with any answer. Her body was aching and heavy like she had been bind and pulled by chains. Her mind was dizzy as if like it would faint just like that, her eyes was about to close up now.

"Are you alright, misz?'

She jumped up a bit and looking at the person that talked to her.

"Hmm…uhh…" There's no word could be found in her dizzy mind at the moment.

The person winked his ocean blue eyes. "You look pale misz. Are you zick or something?" His face showed concern.

He had blond hair, a male judging from his appearance and the uniform he had on him. She spotted a name tag that labeled 'Exchanged Student' on the pocket.

"No, I'm fine." She shook, told him not to worry. "I'm just a little tired."

"Honto? Yokata~" He let out a big relieved sigh, revealing his weird slangy Japanese. She almost mistook the words inside. "My name iz Andre Roland Jean Gerard, but please calls me Bebe!"

She nodded. _Bebe, huh? A funny name he got_. She chuckled in her mind.

"…I'm Tsukikage Hamuko." She replied him her name. "By the way Bebe, do you know where this monorail is heading?"

Bebe winked again, gave her a confusing look but did answer her question.

"This monorail is heading to Iwatodai Ztation, and I'm on the way to my aunt'z house!" Hamuko rolled her eyes at that. Did she ever ask him about that? "I'll attend Gekkoukan High School tomorrow! Are you student of Gekkoukan too?" He looked down to her uniform.

She did the same as him, and found she was wearing the same Gekkoukan uniform. "Uhh yeah, perhaps…" The last word almost trailed off.

"Ureshii~I'm so happy!" Bebe stretched out his hand. "Nice to meet you Hamuko-zan! I looked forward on our meeting at zchool!"

She held his hand. "N-Nice to meet you…"

Bebe continued his talk like he's from France and he likes Japan culture or sort like this. Hamuko would reply one or two words, but most of the time her mind went somewhere else.

_Bebe…I think I know him…but then, do I really know him?_

Her gaze fell on her feet. Though she was pretty tired, she couldn't fall asleep when someone kept babbling near her ear. She fought away the dizziness, and started of thinking the question she had early.

Where was she?

She tried to remember, but nothing seemed could be squeezed out from her blanked mind. It's empty, totally empty. She only remembered her name.

_What the heck with this? _

Hamuko pressed her head into the palm and groaned slightly. Frustrating…when she realized she remembered nothing. She was like memories losing person that being thrown into this monorail, heading to a god damn place.

Iwatodai…an oddly ache across her heart suddenly. She pressed one hand on her chest hoping it would ease the strange pain that lingering. Then, her gaze dropped on the bag on her thighs. She opened it and starting to check the belonging inside.

There's a student ID with her photo attached, a letter, a map, wallet and her MP3 Player.

She took out the letter and read through it. Apparently she was a transfer student of Gekkoukan High School. She was supposedly on her way to the dorm. That made sense why she was wearing the Gekkoukan uniform. That's all. That's was all the information she could get for now.

Let out a frustrated sigh, Hamuko took a glance at Bebe who was still babbling with things that she didn't understand (because she never listen), wondered when he would going to stop.

"The next station is Iwatodai Station. Repeat, Next station is Iwatodai Station. Please take care of your belonging and have a nice day." The speaker announced.

"It zeems we reach the station. Zee you at zchool Hamuko-zan!"

"Uh-uhh, see you." She waved goodbye to Bebe.

She stretched her body and clapped her face to stay sober. She placed her MP3 Player first before moving from the station.

_The voice of the wind sheds drops of light onto you as you daze off_

_I won't forget your kind smile or your eyes hidden in sorrow_

While checking the map, Hamuko passed through several shops on her way. The smell of ramen and tokiyaki helped her to wake up from dizziness. Smiling, she decided she would definitely want to have a try next time.

Leaving the shops behind, she walked down the street as been told from the map, made a right turn and walked around five minutes, she stopped in front of a building.

The building had three floor height, it's written 'Girl's Dorm' on the board. Hamuko approached and knocked the door.

_No respond_…Hamuko knocked again, but no one answered the door.

"Excuse me, is someone inside?" Respond never came to her. She grabbed the knob and found it's unlocked. She decided to open it. "I'm coming in!"

Once opened it, only pitch black welcomed her. Winked a few times, she thought she might come to a wrong place.

_I'm definitely right_…Hamuko went inside, off her MP3 while another hand went for the switch. Before her hand found any switch, she touched something else instead.

"E-Eh? What is this…?" She groped the 'thing'. "Um…? Fingers…?"

"You're searching fro this, aren't you?" An emotionless voice sounded plus a 'click'. The next thing Hamuko saw the room replaced by bright light, and a pair of violet eyes.

"Aaaaaeeeeeek!" She jumped up a few feet.

"Why are you screaming?" The owner of the violet eyes asking with a tilted head. Her voice was blank and lifeless as if she is a doll. She skin was pale white until Hamuko felt her eyes were sick. It even stood out with her dark purple hair.

"W-Who are you…?" _Hey…is she a human? _The first impression the girl gave her was more like a ghost. That's why she was so freaked out.

"…I should be the one asking you this question." Her face was just as lifeless as her monotone.

"Oh I-I'm sorry!" Hamuko forgot she was the one got in without permission. "My name is Tsukikage Hamuko. I'm the transfer student."

The girl gave her a nod. "…I see. I never thought you arrive so late." She closed the door and had Hamuko went with her. "Come with me. Your things are up there in your room."

The dorm was not bad. It's quite spacious and comfortable. Further in was the lounge with sofa, coffee table and television. At the back there was dining area and a rather small kitchen.

"May I ask you?" The girl turned her poker face to Hamuko. "Are you living here alone?"

She shook. "The others went out this morning. I'll inform the dorm leader once she's back."

_So I'm not the only one to stick with her…_Hamuko felt relieve inside. It's not like she didn't like the girl, but she was so lifeless like her world was only pale white…just like her skin's color. Speaking of which, was anyone as pale as her?

"What's your name? And your grade?"

"…Kamijou Haruka, a junior like you." Up to the second floor, Haruka took her to the room right the first one. "This is it."

"Thanks, I'll remember." And then, Haruka handed the key of the room.

"If you need anything, feel free to talk to the dorm leader."

Hamuko blinked. _Aren't people usually said 'Ask me if you need anything'?_

Haruka ignored her blinked face, headed straight to her room without bothered with her.

Furrowed her brows, Hamuko scratched her head. _Did I do something wrong? _

Shrugged away the matter, Hamuko inserted the key to the key hole and opened the door. The room was well furnished with bed at the corner, television and study desk at the left side facing the window, and cupboard at the right. Her belongings were on the floor, waiting for unpacked.

She guessed that could wait. For now she just had to ready the stuff for tomorrow school. After she had done with the preparation, she went ahead to bed. _I need a nap…_

* * *

The next time she woke up, she was unexpectedly found the time was already reached twelve in the midnight. She rose up from the bed, groaned impatiently.

"Oww…I'm overslept…" She only planned to have a nap before she really went to bed to end her exhausted day, guessed it ended up she woke up in the midnight.

She felt better than before, at least no more ached body and dizzy mind. She didn't think she would need a sleep so soon, so she decided to unpack some of the things.

_Is this all is mine? _She had no idea where these things came from. She had no memories at all. _Good Hamuko, now you're screwed._

By the time she about to start unpacked, all the light went out. No light functioned in her room, only green light from outside of the window.

"…What the…**Dark Hour**?" The word 'Dark Hour' simply escaped out from her mouth. Covered her mouth, she wondered how she knew about this. _Do I know this? _

Perhaps she just knew it, though she remembered nothing, but something seemed just came to her mind when the situation approached. She got up from the floor to the window, saw the gigantic yellow shined moon. _I have seen this before…somewhere in the same hour… _

"Hi there." A soft voice sounded behind her, made her jumped up.

A white and black stripe shirt wearing boy standing behind waved his small hand to her. His face filled with a gentle smile. Hamuko saw a black mole under his left eye.

"Who are you?" How and when did he get here in her room? She didn't lock the door though, she didn't hear any sound someone opened the door.

And at the same time, there's a strange feeling rose up from her heart, caused her eyes filled with water. She took a deep breathe, fought back the feeling that going to outburst.

The boy seemed knew what's in her mind. He walked to her.

"My name is Pharos. I'm always with you…because you're my half." Hamuko found his eyes filled with sadness. Did she mistake him?

"I'm…your half?" She frowned.

Pharos nodded. "Yes, my dearest."

Again, the tears broke down. Heartbroken feeling struck her, making her couldn't control her emotion anymore. She touched her tears, looked at it in confusing.

"Why am I…?" She wiped it off but the tears wouldn't stop from flowing out. "Why did I…?"

_Why am I even crying? I just know him and why he just makes me cry like a child? I…I can't control my feeling…! _

"Don't cry, my dearest." Pharos wiped the tears for her. His face sank in sadness yet a smile still hanging on it. "I'll always be with you, even the end will soon approach."

"The end…?"

"Yes…the end of everything."

Hamuko lifted her head to him, hoped to find something on his expression. He knew the things she didn't, or the things she had forgotten. The end of everything…she sure she heard it before; she experienced it before…a frightening feeling sent chill down to her spine. She found she was trembling, and the worst was she didn't know where this terrified feeling came from.

The next moment, she found other thing on Pharos's childish face. His face replaced by a silver mask with holes in his eyes. His back was chained with several coffins while his hand was holding a sword. Widened her eyes filled with shock, Hamuko screamed out and fell to her back.

"…Death…?" She panted, muttered softly under her breathe. Her hands covered her mouth.

Pharos also stepped back a little, stunned with the word came out from her. A moment later he let out a bitter smile.

"I thought you have forgotten everything…but it seems it is not like that." Sighed, his gaze fell on the floor. "I just come to give you a visit. I'm sorry if I have caused you displease…though I don't think you'll remember anything for now. Good night my dearest."

He disappeared, like he was never been there. Hamuko only watched it blankly.

Death…? Did she just speak it without her concern? The end he told…the fear, the sadness, the trembling…these all terrible feeling were the proof she experienced it before…perhaps somewhere before back at January…

"Ugh!"

An ache suddenly struck her mind as if something was trying to block her to recall her memories, making her clutched her head in pain. _What the hell?_

As she finally let the pain eased naturally, by the time she stood up, the light back to the room. The gigantic moon disappeared, everything back to normal.

* * *

The next day morning, she almost couldn't get up from the bed if not the alarm clock urged her. Thanks to the alarm, she managed to make it without late in the first day of school.

Tied the red ribbon in front of her chest and done with checking the things in her bag, she walked out from the room. Haruka happened to do the same at the same time.

"Good morning, Kamijou-chan!"

"Good morning…" Haruka bowed, still with that poker face. She went passed Hamuko down to the stair.

Hamuko quickly caught up with her. "W-Wait! Mind if you take me to school?"

Haruka nodded expressionless. Down to lounge, Hamuko saw no one there. Perhaps they already went to school.

"…I have informed the dorm leader about your late arrival. You can meet her after school."

"On…thank you!"

Before they went out, they didn't forget to lock the door. While they walked together to the monorail station, awkward silent filled between the girls. Hamuko would take a glance at Haruka once in a while but she found changeless on her poker face.

_Did I really do something wrong yesterday? _She would wonder in her heart, but she was not the type that hid things in heart especially came to this, she decided to ask.

"Kamijou-chan, did I done something wrong? You seem displease."

It's rare to find the poker face girl finally filled her face with slight shock. She seemed choking, and her face brushed up with some pink.

"…I-It's no like that…" She coughed. "I…don't know how to interact with people…because I don't know what is 'feeling'. Everyone afraid of my poker face, it's not your fault, please don't mind me."

"Then…you don't have friend?"

"…No." She looked away.

Seeing that, Hamuko let out a soft chuckle. She stretched out her hand. "Then, I'll be your first friend! Nice to meet you!"

"Friend…you want to be my friend?" Her violet eyes widened a bit. "But…" He eyes dropped.

"Yes, I'm no lying! Call me Hamuko, Haruka!"

"…Hamuko…" Softly but firm, Haruka finally held her hand. Her eyes softened as well.

"I'll fill your life with other color. Not just pale white!"

Hamuko didn't aware the girl dropped her eyes again. "…My life has long gone…"

Meanwhile, they reached the monorail station. It's so crowded with almost all the Gekkoukan High students. The monorail came faster than Hamuko expected. Both of them almost ended up being pushed into the train. Hamuko found a window side to place herself. While the monorail was moving, she placed her MP3 on to block the noise from everywhere in the train.

She looked out from the train while the monorail gliding over the sea, and the Gekkoukan High came in sight. _It's feeling good_. Her lips curved into a smile. It's familiar at the same time, like she had done this over and over in the past.

She turned her eyes back to the train. The song had changed to the next one, but still her love one. Her gaze happened to meet the same model of her MP3, only the different color. The owner of the MP3 Player was a blue haired boy. He was wearing the same Gekkoukan High uniform. She smiled, for some of the reason, she felt delighted by just looking at him.

Their gaze met each other when the boy lifted his head. Perhaps he felt someone was staring at him. Hamuko waved her hand, pointed her own MP3 Player, telling him they're using the same model. The boy lifted a smile, nodded in respond.

After they got down from monorail, they took a short walk to school. Haruka guided her, but it didn't seem like Hamuko had no idea where the school at all. Instead, she maybe even familiar than Haruka, than everyone expected.

_Another strong and familiar feeling for the day…_she wondered did she come here before? It's something she had it long time ago, as well as something she lost for sometimes.

She giggled, grabbed Haruka's hand and pulled her.

"Come on, let's hurry up!"

"Eh…?" Without a clue, Haruka only ended up being pulled by the cheerful girl.

In front of the notice board, they found out they were in the different classes: Haruka in 2-E while Hamuko in 2-F. This made the first desperate thing in the morning.

"Oww…that's just too bad!"

"…It's alright. We can meet during lunch time and after school." It didn't cheer up the girl, but Hamuko knew she was telling the truth.

"Yeah…you're right." Still, it's sounded unpleasant.

"You better go to see your homeroom teacher first. The Faulty Office is…"

"I know where it is! You go to auditorium first. See you!" Hamuko urged the poker face girl went first; she went for the homeroom teacher.

Pushed opened the slid door, Hamuko only found a female teacher was there. Hamuko walked to her and about to call her, the teacher suddenly turned around, almost caused the two of them bumped into each other.

"Wow! You scared me!" The teacher exclaimed.

"I'm sorry!" Hamuko stepped back a bit, giving a space between them. "My name is Tsukikage Hamuko. I'm here to see my homeroom teacher."

"Tsukikage?" The female teacher opened one of her files on hand. "You're the transfer student right? You're in my class 2-F. I'm Ms. Toriumi. The other transfer student was here just a moment ago."

"Another transfer student?"

"Yes…oops! We're better hurry. The ceremony is going to start soon."

The principal continued his speech endless. Hamuko let out a yawn, feeling bored at the speech. Her hand reached to the MP3 Player in the pocket and intended to place to her ears, she saw the similar model once again.

_So we're in the same class, huh? What a coincidence. _

"Pss, hey you!" She heard someone calling her. She looked around, but the girl next to her grabbed her sleeve. "It's here!"

"Yes?"

"I saw you walked to school with the poker face girl in 2-E. Are you guys friend?"

She nodded. "Yes. What's wrong?"

"You better be careful of her! That's rumor said those who get near to her will end up being **Apathy Syndrome**!" The gossip girl slightly raised her voice and caused a teacher noticed her.

"I heard talking."

"Sheesh! Don't get me into trouble!" Ms. Toriumi warned the gossip girl.

The gossip girl winced a bit. But Hamuko didn't let go of her.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Hamuko moved close to the gossip girl.

"You know the Apathy Syndrome that spread recently? Just exactly like her! Lifeless and energy less…disgusted!"

Hamuko rolled her eyes and clicked her tounge. She knew Apathy Syndrome, but this was too much. Haruka indeed was lifeless and bored and pale like ghost, even she was shocked in the first time, but they shouldn't link the poor girl to some diseases like that. It's unfair.

And more, she said this was a rumor! Ignored the gossip girl, Hamuko placed her MP3. Guessed rumor would spread soon about a transfer student stuck with a weird girl.

Meh…like she care.

* * *

At last the principal released the student backed to their classroom. Hamuko immediately dropped her face onto the table when she sat down.

_What a pain…_as she pushed herself off the table, a capped boy approached her from behind.

"Yo, how are you?"

Hamuko tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The boy raised a big grin. "I'm Junpei Iori. I know how tough to be a transfer student so I came to say…hi. See what a nice guy I am."

"Huh?" Hamuko grimaced. "T-thank you anyway…I'm Tsukikage Hamuko."

"What a nice name, Tsuki-tan!"

_Tsuki-tan…? _Hamuko sweat dropped. What's wrong with the guy?

"Speaking of which, there's another transfer student in our class. What a coincidence."

"I heard this from Ms. Toriumi too! Who is this 'another transfer student'?" Hamuko had a feeling this transfer student would be the boy who having the same MP3 model with her.

Junpei pointed the blue haired boy that sitting at the back of the classroom. "There he is. The cool guy who still on his earphones."

The blue haired boy saw Junpei pointing at him with that damn looking face; he took off his earphones and threw a question to him.

Hamuko walked to him. "Hi there! Tsukikage Hamuko here, nice to meet you!"

"Arisato Minato." He recognized her. Of course he did.

"What, you guys know each other?" Junpei raised his brow, asked in disbelieved.

Hamuko chuckled, showed the capped boy her MP3 Player. "See? We met at monorail due to this." Minato did the same.

Junpei looked at the same model of MP3 Player; there were exactly the same despite their color. He nodded in comprehension.

"I see…man, you got luck the first day in school." Junpei added a hint of tease in his tone. Minato just shrugged it off. "Hey, wanna grab the lunch together?"

Minato agreed without much question. Hamuko raised her hand instead.

"Wait, can I bring a friend over?"

"…Don't tell me is Kamijou Haruka from 2-E?"

"Why?" Hamuko remembered the thing she heard in the ceremony. "You think the same like the others? That's just a rumor!"

"Who knows? She is creepy even without the rumor."

"That's just because you know nothing about her!" Hamuko insisted. Her voice caught the attentions from her classmates.

"Fine, fine, fine! Don't yell at me!" Junpei covered his ears. "W-Whatever you want!"

"Really? Wow thanks Iori-kun!" She would tell him Haruka was not creepy like they all imaging!

Ms. Toriumi then came into the classroom and kicked the students backed to their seat. She first introduced Hamuko and Minato to the class first, and then started the first lesson of the day.

Hamuko tried to concentrate on the lesson though, she couldn't shake away the boredom and sleepiness that struck her the moment the class started. She flipped through the book on hand, found extremely familiar and added boredom into her mind. She was kind of sure she already gone through this before. But it wouldn't be hurt to listen…but the sleepiness killed her. Used the book to covered her face, she turned her head to other persons, found the slackly Junpei yawning loudly and Minato placed on his MP3. Sighing, she wondered what kind of world the classroom turned to be. But yep, she got no right to say that since she was almost the same…

The lunch time was like a century after; Junpei stretched his body in laziness. Hamuko went to get Haruka, leaving the guys in the classroom. She told them to meet up at the rooftop.

"I'll introduce you my friends. They're nice peoples!" Though Junpei wasn't that 'nice', she wouldn't want to scare off the girl.

"…You already make new friends?"

"Hehe…don't worry. First friend will always the most important." Hamuko winked, gave her a mischief grin.

"T-That's not what I mean…" Haruka looked away. Her poker face seemed to raise a light-very light-smile. Hamuko suggested she should smile often, so the rumor would just stay away from her.

The guys were having their lunch when Hamuko and Haruka got up to the rooftop. Minato handed the lunch boxes to Hamuko.

"Thanks Arisato-kun!" Hamuko pushed Haruka to front. "Here, this is Junpei Iori and Arisato Minato!"

Haruka bowed in winced especially she met the capped boy's sight.

"G-Greeting…"

"…Dude, I'm just a stupid." Junpei kept staring at Haruka. "Hey look, how cute she is! Damn those stupid rumors!"

"…You're scaring her." Minato said coolly. "Nice to meet you."

"What!? I'm not scaring her…"

Leaving the complaint behind, Hamuko dragged Haruka to the bench and dig in their foods. While eating, they talked about their homeroom teacher and their classmates. The homeroom teacher was Mr. Ekoda, the one who found the gossip girl during ceremony. Junpei greeted his pity to Haruka and started to talk about this Mr. Ekoda.

From what Haruka told her, there's a student absent in her class. Her name was Fuuka Yamagishi. Apparently she always absent due to her body weak condition.

"Hey Tsuki-tan, Kami-tan, do you have anything to do after school?" Junpei asked after he finished his food.

"No, why?"

"Then let's go to Paulownia Mall!" He turned toward Minato. "Come on dude!"

Minato shrugged. "Whatever. I've got nothing to do."

Hamuko and Haruka exchanged a glance. "Fine with us."

"Great, sound cool!"

* * *

Paulownia Mall was a manmade island owned by Kirijo Group, lacated nearest to Gekkoukan High. Many students would hang there after school. It's connected with a bridge named Moonlight Bridge.

Minato and Hamuko went straight to the Power Record once they're there. They hanged happily to collect their favorite songs from the shop and looked for any new release. They both had almost same taste to some of the bands and singers. Junpei just pointed their taste were too odd. They spent around one and a half hour in Power Record. Junpei almost dragged them out by force. He started regret the idea of bringing them here.

The next stop was Game Panic. Junpei would show off his talent in game, but somehow his so-called record was broke by Minato within a minute. Then Junpei challenged Hamuko on a dance game. He later regret at that decision. The last one, he put that on Haruka.

"Hey Kami-tan, let's have a match." The other two in the group were some kind of monsters from nowhere. "If you don't know how to play, I can teach you."

Haruka gave him a glance. A hint of furious across her poker face, faded before Junpei had enough time to notice it. She looked at the games around, finally picked the fighting game.

"I don't need you to teach me. Let's just go with that."

Junpei jaw dropped. He was expecting the girl knew nothing! "A-Are you sure?"

"I'm confirmed." Haruka already took her seat.

"O-Okay, just don't cry later." It sounded uncertain from Junpei now.

Hamuko and Minato shrugged after looking at each other, went aside and watched. Hamuko was a little worry for Haruka, and as they started the game, her worry immediately eased.

The result was 10 VS 0. The 0 definitely referred to Junpei.

"What the hell!? I can't believe it!" Junpei cried out. How could he lose to some new kids and a poker face girl within a day!? "…Speak it Kami-tan, are you training this everyday when nobody see you? How the hell you're so strong!?"

Haruka, on the other hand still with her poker face, having no idea what he was saying. A question mark was floated on top of her head. Hamuko and Minato both laughed at that.

At the end, Junpei had to treat the three of them ramen.

Hagakure, Iwatodai Strip Mall.

"Hmm~ oishii~" Hamuko yelled happily while took another bite. "I know this is good, but I never thought this will be this good!"

Minato nodded, said nothing but his mouth was busy with the ramen.

"…Pity my wallet. How come I will end up to this?" Junpei sighed while checking his wallet. Now he totally regret for bringing them here.

"I could have eaten this everyday now." Hamuko giggled. "Gochisosama deshita!"

"Gochisosama deshita." Minato also finished his bowl of ramen. "Thanks buddy."

"Yeah…I'll beat you next time and make you cry like a baby!"

"Doubt it." He stated bluntly.

After they finished their meal, they all agreed to head back to their dorm. Junpei lived in Iwatodai Dorm that closet to Iwatodai Strip Mall, so he left them ahead. Minato was in boy dorm, so he accompanied the girls backed to their dorm first.

On the way there, they met a white dog sitting at the roadside.

"Hey, this dog is cute!" Hamuko tried to touch his fur, patted his head.

"This dog is from the shrine behind. He usually stays at this area." Haruka explained.

"Then I can see him often! That's just great!" His fur was so fluffy and soft! _I love it!_

Since it's rather late, Hamuko left the dog and waved him goodbye. Minato went straight to boy dorm after dropping the girls in front of their dorm. Inside the dorm, Hamuko was greeted by another three girls.

"This is dorm leader Saori Hasegawa. The other is Rio Iwasaki and Yuko Nishiwaki."

"Welcome Hamuko-chan. I'm sorry we're not able to welcome you the last night." Saori bowed politely.

"No…please don't say that Saori-san!"

"It's nice to have more peoples come in. Nice to meet you Hamuko!" Rio and Yuko both said. "And it's rare you make up with Haruka."

Hamuko gave Haruka a glance and turned back to them. She understood what they meant.

"Well you know our Haruka-chan. She is pretty shy."

Haruka quickly excused herself back to her room. The others laughed at that. Hamuko rejoiced to have such nice dorm mates.

After having some chatting with the others, Hamuko went back to her room and continued her unpack job. She wasn't sure if these things were belonged to her. she ended up threw something that she considered she didn't need it, and caught up her pace so she could have an early rest.

By the time she finally done, the time was already midnight. To avoid the Dark Hour, she quickly changed to her pajama and went to bed.

* * *

She saw all the velvet blue. No matter the room or the blond behind the long nose old man, they're all velvet blue. Hamuko had a hard time to consider where she was.

"Where am I? And who are you?" She seemed to have a lot of this question today.

"Welcome to Velvet Room. My name is Igor and this is my assistant Theodore. First thing…do you remember us?" The long nose old man with the creepy smile asked.

She shook. "No, not at all."

He then took out a piece of paper with her name signed on top. "What about this?"

Hamuko leaned forward and took a clear look. On top of the paper was written 'I chooseth this fate of mine own free will'.

_Did I sign anything before? _She shook again.

"But to tell you the truth, you guys seem familiar. Did we meet somewhere before?"

Igor's grin widened. It made him even creepier.

"We did meet before…well, another place I should I say. Anyway, welcome to your journey…once again. We look forward to serve you again." Igor waved his hand, and a velvet key appeared. "This is belongs to you. Please take good care of it. Now, time marches on your world. I shall not keep you here any longer. Farewell."

A light blinded Hamuko. She raised her arm to block the light, at the same time she felt her consciousness being pulled out of this place.

Just before her consciousness completely faded, she heard something from Igor.

"How wonderful…they meet in the same world yet share the same fate. I look forward what kind of future is waiting ahead of them."

'_They'…? Who else is he talking about…?_

* * *

So do you find it different or better? There will be another new edit for chapter 2. See you then!


	2. Chapter 2

Hamuko yawned while stretching her body. She shook away the dizziness that always happened to her when she just awoke, and took a look at her phone. It's almost seven o'clock in the morning. The alarm clock was just ringing. She shut it down quickly. Looking down to her hand, she found the velvet key rested on her palm.

_So that's not a dream. _Once again journey…the old man Igor did mention this to her. Something rang a bell in her mind, but still clueless. Judging from what he told her, she was not the first time there. She had been there A LOT. And more of that, Igor mentioned about the other person…who might that be?

_Knock! Knock! _

Someone knocked the door. "Hamuko, are you done inside?"

"Yes, just a few minutes!" Haruka sure was early. Hamuko quickly went to take a quick bath and changed to her uniform.

"I'm coming! Let's go!"

Yuko and Rio went to school ahead as they needed to take care of something in their club. Saori greeted the girls and went together with them. Now that Hamuko only found Saori was actually a year older than her due to some of the reason. No wonder the girl appeared to be mature than other girls her age.

On the way they walked to the station, Hamuko saw something else other than people. Or…she should say they're people too, but something was wrong with their appearances. They're people with Apathy Syndrome. The Lost she had it in her mind.

They stood at the corner side everywhere in the city. They're easily spotted with their blank and lifeless features. Like the gossip girl told her yesterday, Haruka was truly similar with them. But Hamuko wouldn't consider they're the same.

Haruka was lifeless like her world was emotionless. She did tell her she doesn't know what feeling was. Hamuko doubted she must be gone through a lot in her life. With life out of someone could listen and teach her, that's she ended up with.

And those Apathy Syndrome…Hamuko had a feeling she knew what was the cause. There must be something to do with the Dark Hour. The people with this disease were more like a lively corpse that walked around the city. Even doctor couldn't find out the cause of this Apathy Syndrome. They finally considered this was something to do with the stress, but Hamuko knew that's not true.

Shadow was the cause of everything. The creatures only appeared during Dark Hour. The people that claimed to have Apathy Syndrome were those pity souls that got preyed by them.

_But now come with another question…when did I know this? There seem no one realize about this. _She stole a glance at Saori and Haruka beside her.

Today in class, Hamuko still couldn't fight away the boredom to listen to the lecture. Minato was the same, on his MP3 all the time. That Junpei…he was half sleep now with mouth opened. Hamuko tried her best to stay sober.

After school, Junpei invited them to have fun again (he never learn, didn't he?), and Haruka was having her part-time job, she would pass. Hamuko and Minato was having the same opinion to go back early for today, so the capped boy went for Kenji that was same class with them.

Hamuko separated with Minato when they reached their dorm. Minato seemed to have something in his mind. He was about to tell Hamuko, but hesitated before he could and finally he spoke nothing. Since he didn't want to tell her, Hamuko just let it be, though she was curious. She decided to stay in dorm before Dark Hour approached.

Dark Hour

Hamuko shoved aside the curtain in her room, revealing the green light shining from outside. She was attempted to have a sleep and just ignored the bad feeling that kept haunting her the whole day however, it seemed like she just couldn't let it go.

_Something is definitely going to happen…_the moon was full today. It should be beautiful if it's in a normal hour, but definitely not in the Dark Hour. It's even eerier and creepier in its full moon shaped. The atmosphere around sent chill down to her spine caused her to circle her body with arms.

Suddenly, her eyes caught a figure in front of the dorm. She leaned over to see clearly. Despite the figure, it seemed to be surrounding with a bunch of crawling creatures. Her eyes widened as she found who's the figure was.

"Haruka!" _What is she doing out there in the time like this!? No, that's no time for this!_

Haruka stood there and stared at the shadows blankly, watching them getting closer to her. Her lips curved into a smile-a smile that Hamuko would mistake her if she was the Haruka she knew-a ferocious smile that not supposed to hang on her face.

"It's started…"

"Haruka!" She lifted her head immediately she heard the familiar voice mixed with worry and anxious and saw Hamuko opened the door rashly, only for her.

"Hamuko…?"

_I have to do something…I have to protect Haruka!_

**I need power…I need you!**

**-Thou art thee, and thee art thou…call my name, master…-**

**"EURYDICE!"**

Blue light illuminated from down her legs and engulfed her body. A figure with chestnut hair and a heart shaped lyre attached appeared in front of Hamuko.

"Go, Agi!"

Eurydice cast fire skill and took down the enemies in front, managed to create a route for them. Hamuko immediately grabbed the poker face girl and ran.

Crawling sound and growling voice chasing them from behind. Hamuko gritted her teeth with that. Those creatures was chasing behind them. What a pain!

"…Where are you going to run?"

"Dunno! Just run!" Hamuko of course knew that. The enemies was all around and currently just behind them. She knew she couldn't keep running like this forever. But she had no weapon, only Eurydice with her. Was she able to stay safe within an hour?

Suddenly a strong beat from her heart made her almost tripped. She realized her heartbeat was getting faster, not because of the race with the shadows, but other thing. She looked around, failed to find anything.

"…Hamuko?"

"Nothing!"

She shouldn't think of other thing for now. _You have a bunch of enemies waiting for you Hamuko! Stay calm! _Shook off the feeling just now, she forced her mind to concentrate on current problem.

Normally shadow stayed in the tower that aloof not far from here, in the direction of her school. So why the hell they're all here now? Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"There!" Hamuko took a quick turn as they reached a corner. The next moment she regret for her decision. Something huge was blocking their way. She looked behind her and found the shadows were surrounding them as well. There's no possible escape route she could find now. "Don't leave me."

"…Hamuko, something is in front." Haruka pointed ahead of them. Hamuko saw that too. It's huge but she couldn't see anything due to the darkness.

"I know…what is that anyway?"

"…Magician."

"What?" Was it spoken by Haruka? The voice was so timid like some ghost's talking. Hamuko shiver by the thought.

The huge figure took a step forward. Hamuko stepped back a little everytime the figure moved forward. Under the dim green light, Hamuko finally be able to see the figure.

It was a giant shadow about two times…even three times bigger than other shadows around. Its body was made up by legs and hands with swords with them; one of the hands was holding a mask. Hamuko dragged Haruka closer.

She bit her lips. _Can I beat this thing? No matter how, I have to…!_

* * *

Iwatodai Strip Mall

_"Takeba, you're getting closer with the target. Stay alert and be careful."_

"Yes senpai." Yukari Takeba gulped after cut off the line with Mitsuru Kirijo, the only heir of Kirijo Group.

Back in the dorm, Mitsuru detected something out of ordinary, a giant shadow she never detected before. They divided the group into two, having Junpei stayed with Mitsuru, Akihiko and Yukari went after the target. On the way here, they were distracted by the bunch of shadows. Akihiko had her went ahead since Yukari still couldn't summon hers, he alone handled the enemies. And this was why she ended up being alone in this place.

"…Why all this!?" Yukari groaned as she saw the shadows in front. She stopped and hid. "Senpai, I found a bunch of shadows." She opened the line to reach to Mitsuru.

_"The target was exactly there…wait Takeba! Something is not right…"_ Mitsuru sounded uncertain now. _"I detected two human over there."_

"What? Then what should I do?"

_"Don't risk. You still can't summon yours."_ Mitsuru stated bluntly. _"Akihiko is on the way."_

"Y-Yes…" Yukari was fidget with herself. She was always being such useless in the time like this. She could do this better…no just waited for others! Yet her legs were numbed like just stuck inside the ground.

"Hamuko!"

Hamuko clutched her head in great grieve, knelt down on the ground in front of the giant shadow. She was totally opened for attack. Haruka looked around and stayed sharp. With the pain with her, Hamuko failed to aware Haruka shook her head to the giant shadow.

Hamuko felt her vision became blurring, her sight couldn't focus anymore. Everything became a dim image. Within the blurred image, only two things became visible, that's Pharos and the figure Hamuko saw on Pharos's face yesterday.

Pharos spoke. "I've told you, I'll always be with you." He looked at the figure beside him. "Call his name…I'm sure you know that."

Her mouth started to move itself, her voice was trembling and she panted. "T-Thanatos…"

The next thing she felt was the pain tearing her skull opened. She screamed in grieve. A sharp stingy pain like it was breaking her skull into two. Under her legs with blue light illuminated, the coffin chained figure appeared.

Haruka gasped while she took a step back.

Thanatos growled, shaken the atmosphere around. It looked at the giant shadow before it charged toward it. It flew to it, slashed down its sword, tore the giant shadow into piece without given it any chance to react or attacked. The giant shadow turned into ashes not more than a minute.

Hamuko got up from the ground weakly. With the aching mind, she still able to keep herself up. "They're more, Thanatos." She gave Thanatos order to take down the shadows around. The shadows all squeaked, tried to escape but not under Thanatos's sword. After finished them off, Thanatos returned to Hamuko.

"Takeba!"

Yukari jumped up when Akihiko called her from behind. She was too occupied with the scene in front, left her back all opened. If shadow attacked her, she would definitely out.

"S-Senpai!" She let out a trembled sigh. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He only seemed exhausted. That's great. "By the way, what happened?"

"That's…" How should she explain the thing even she couldn't believe what was just done?

_"…I saw it too Takeba. I'll explain to Akihiko later. Now we need to take care of the girls first."_ Mitsuru's announcement actually saved Yukari from the whole thing. She didn't want to recall such soul string thing again.

Hamuko collapsed immediately Thanatos returned to her. Haruka managed to grab before her head hit the ground.

"Hamuko…"

"You're…Kamijou Haruka?" Haruka lifted her head as her name mentioned. "I'm Yukari…is she alright?"

"You know her, Takeba?" The silver haired senior asked.

"Yeah…we're in the same class…"

"Don't worry. Let us take care of the girl." Akihiko offered. Haruka let him lifted Hamuko up without question or protest. Yukari invited her to go together with her…with an awkward smile on face.

Haruka didn't mind. She knew exactly why the brunette acted like this. She sighed in exhaustion for today extra incident. No matter how, it's over.

Instead of following Yukari back to the dorm, Haruka went to opposite direction to the back of the corner. She heard panting voice from there and the person quickly caught his pace before Haruka found out. By the time Haruka was there, the person had gone. But Haruka had seen it.

No one found the person, only Haruka.

* * *

It's all white. That's what she met when she opened her eyes.

Hamuko got up from her bed. She remembered she was having a dream in Velvet Room again. Igor seemed telling her something but she couldn't remember for now. That old man never told things in truth, so it's properly not that important.

_Where am I? _She looked around again, finally realized she was in the hospital. _I must be collapsed after the incident. How about the Haruka?_

Looked aside, she saw the water on the table. She stretched out to reach to it, but only felt weak. Letting out a sigh, she gave up on it.

Shifting her gaze to the white ceiling again, her mind started to work on the scene on that day which they was attacked by the giant shadow called Magician. Pharos showed up in the middle of fight, and the coffin chained figure she saw yesterday. Thanatos…Pharos told her to call its name, and she did it. But when and how did she know its name? She remembered she called it Death the first time she saw it, but why Thanatos? Were they the same? She saw it in the Compendium too. So it's that a persona too? Nevertheless, Thanatos was strong. She should feel reliable to it.

"Oh you're up!" The sound of door opening caught her back from her deep thought. Few peoples included Minato and Haruka was coming into the room. "Thank god…how are you feeling?"

The one that spoke was the brunette in pink uniform. She has light brown short hair. Behind her was Junpei.

"Yo Tsuki-tan!"

"I'm fine, and you're…?" Hamuko didn't think she know her.

"My name is Yukari Takeba. I'm from 2-E, same class with Kamijou." The brunette introduced herself before continuing her talk. "Doctor said you are exhausted. They couldn't find anything wrong with you."

While Yukari talked to her, Haruka handed a cup of water to Hamuko. That's just exactly what she needed the most. Hamuko smiled satisfactory after her lips touched the warm water.

"How long did I sleep?"

"One whole week." Haruka stated calmly, but Hamuko was choked with that shock announcement.

"What!?"

"That's why you worried us…geez…" Yukari added.

"Hey Yuka-tan, Tsuki-tan will soon release from the hospital. So no worry!" Junpei patted her shoulder, ended up met the brunette's glare.

"How many times did I have to repeat? Don't call me that, Stupei!"

"Hey stop calling me that!"

"That's what I should say!"

Leaving the quarreling friends behind, Minato walked near to Hamuko, handed her something from his pocket.

Hamuko took it. "This is my…MP3 Player…?"

"I think you'll need it before release from the hospital. I have it charged full battery." Minato gave her a nod and light smile. He helped her to place on the earphone.

"T-Thank you…" She just wished her MP3 Player was here with her! She switched to her favorite song and started to enjoy it.

"Oh before I forget!" Yukari finished down Junpei by kicking the guy aside and said. "Once you're released from the hospital, can you both come to Iwatodai Dorm? There's something we need to talk about."

Minato shifted his gaze from Hamuko to Yukari, remained his calmness without broke into question. Hamuko and Haruka exchanged a gaze before answered her. They both already had a hint what she was talking about.

"Okay."

* * *

After the doctor done with the check up, Hamuko was able to release in evening. Yukari and Junpei went off ahead as they said they need to prepare something. So Minato, Haruka and Hamuko were left by themselves. The three of them went to grab some foods before heading home since someone's belly was dying from hunger. Hamuko suggested having ramen as she really missed it. Minato chuckled with her childish when came to ramen.

When they reached the girl's dorm, Minato handed back her belonging to Hamuko. And then he headed back to his dorm.

Everyone in the dorm was freaked out when they got to know she was sent to hospital. Haruka only told them Hamuko was too exhausted from a long trip and late arrival, and starting with school and stuff all in once. The first thing Hamuko met upon she stepped into the dorm was a warm hug from Rio and Yuko. Saori was behind them with almost crying face.

"You idiot! You should have let us know if you're tired from all of this! You worried us!"

"Rio, stop that!" Yuko protested for Hamuko. She turned to Hamuko with a big smile. "But she is true Hamuko!"

"Welcome back Hamuko-chan. I'm glad you're alright."

Seeing their worried face, Hamuko felt the warmth swelled in her heart. She sobbed, almost burst out into cry. "I-I'm sorry to worry you all! And I-I'm back!"

"No next time, you got it?" Rio swelled her cheek. Her funny and cute look made Hamuko chuckled. "Tell us if you're not feeling well."

Settled down her belonging in her room, Hamuko and Haruka went to Iwatodai Dorm like they had promised with Yukari. They were greeted by Yukari and Junpei outside the dorm.

"Come in!" Yukari invited them into the dorm.

There're three people gathered in the lounge. A red vest wearing and silver haired senior Akihiko Sanada, red head elegant senior Mitsuru Kirijo and the spectacle man Ikutsuki Shuji.

Hamuko felt something wrong when her eyes met the spectacle man. She frowned slightly, unknown to where this unpleasant feeling rose up from. She just felt…pissed.

"You must be the one Yukari and Junpei mentioned about." Ikutsuki stood up from the chair, politely stretched out his hand. Haruka bowed and held his hand while Hamuko barely looked at him, leaving his hand hanged on the air awkwardly.

"I'm Tsukikage Hamuko." She bowed to the seniors, but not Ikutsuki.

"Haruka nodded to them. "…Kamijou Haruka."

Ikutsuki chuckled dryly and let go his hand. He seemed to sense the displeased from Hamuko. "Um…well, take a seat."

They sat down on the sofa provided with Junpei and Yukari beside, Akihiko and Mitsuru opposite. Ikutsuki was sitting on the individual sofa.

"Okay, let's start our discussion." Mitsuru said. Before she could speak anything, Hamuko interrupted her.

"I know what you're going to say." Her words raised the seniors' brows. "I know who you guys are… Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, **SEES** for short. And you're going to explain things about shadow and persona right?"

Junpei widened his eyes. "You know all this?"

"How do you know these?" Mitsuru shifted her position, asked while having her hands crossed.

"…I don't know, I just know." Like the feeling she had before, it seemed like something would come to her mind once the circumstance struck. She just knew, like they're buried in deep of her mind. "SEES, Tartarus, shadow…persona and a name called **Nyx**."

Hamuko failed to realize Haruka was clearly trembled when she mentioned Nyx. Haruka lowered her head with sadness written in her eyes. No one realized that since their gaze fixed on Hamuko alone.

"Nyx? What's that?" Junpei looked to Mitsuru and Akihiko. The seniors only shook their head in respond.

"Never heard about it." Yukari shrugged.

"Not me either." Akihiko stated.

Ikutsuki covered his mouth with his fingers lingering on his chin so no one would see his smile under it. Haruka secretly stole a glance on him, and then back to her usual poker face.

"…I only know the name. I can't remember what it was." Hamuko dropped her face.

She's having memories distraction…or this should consider as amnesia? But she could recall some of the things when the time was right, just like SEES, persona and stuff. Despite all this, she couldn't even remember who she was, and why she was here, such easy things.

Someone clapped, cleared the awkward atmosphere and had everyone turning their attentions to the person.

"Okay everyone. Let that aside. I'll have it under my research. Now get back to the topic."

"Y-Yeah, you're right chairman." Mitsuru cleared her throat. "Since you know us, I assume you might have known what we're going to ask you."

She took out a case and opened it, revealed a gun and a red band inside. Hamuko grabbed the gun and held it on her chest. It's felt so good to have it with her. It's something she lost long time ago, and also the one she treasured it for some reasons.

"You want me join, is that it?"

Yukari fixed her gaze on Mitsuru with mix feeling inside her eyes. Hamuko noticed that when she lifted her eyes. She saw worry in her eyes, as if like she was worrying if she would join them.

"Indeed." Mitsuru nodded firmly.

"Tsukikage, I think you know how to use it right?" Akihiko pointed his finger on his temper.

"Yes." Hamuko nodded.

"I-Is that mean…you will join us?" Junpei asked.

Yukari let out a sigh, but she still asked uncertainly. "Is it alright with you? You could have thought it before…"

"Never mind Yukari. I have no problem at all!" Hamuko gave her an okay sign. "But what about Haruka?"

Everyone stared at Haruka when her name mentioned. The poker face girl shifted uneasily to avoid the focus.

"Don't worry. I'll have her going through some body checking to see if she has the potential." The one speaking was Ikutsuki. Hamuko formed a visible frown and shot him a glare after she heard that.

"What body checking?"

"It's just the usual checking. No harm will do, Tsukikage." Ikutsuki quickly explained it to her.

Hamuko turned to Haruka to see if she was agreed with that. Haruka only nodded and told her not to worry.

"…Fine."

"And about your dorm assignment, I'll do some adjustment so you two will move here." Mitsuru added at last. "You may pack your things afterward."

_Again?_ Thought about all the packing and unpacking stuff made Hamuko sweat dropped.

* * *

"I'm sorry Saori-san…" Hamuko kept bowing to the girl in front. Saori couldn't help but smiled bitterly.

"That's not your fault Hamuko-chan. Stop apologizing, will you?" She grabbed her shoulder stopping her from bowing again. "They got your dorm assignment wrong. We can't do anything to this. But I'm glad to have your as friend, Hamuko-chan."

Rio threw her an arm. "Yeah, we can meet in school!"

"Iwatodai Dorm isn't that far though. We can come out anytime we want." Yuko added.

Hamuko felt guilty to hide the reason she move put from the dorm. She couldn't let them know the whole thing and that made her felt shame.

"Thank you…I'm glad to know all of you too!"

"But I don't understand. Why Haruka-chan move out too?" Saori rested her face cheek on her palm, asked while looking at the others.

Hamuko sweat dropped. This was what she afraid the most! How should she explain this to them?

"That's because…" _Oh_ _come on Haruka…help me here!_

"Because I want to stay with her."

Haruka cut into the conversation, saved Hamuko from explaining. Unlike Hamuko,she carried a small bag with her.

Saori chuckled after hearing that. "Well, this is the first time Haruka-chan wants to stay with someone else. It's good to hear."

"Yeah, she was so stubborn when she knew we're going to stay in the same dorm back then. " Rio revealed, making the poker face girl turned away her head. They laughed with her look. "It's a good news having Hamuko to be with her."

"I agree." Saori and Yuko nodded.

"Hey Haruka, you only got this thing?" Hamuko pointed at her small bag. Haruka took a glance on those seized bags on floor, slightly raising her brows.

"You still got this much things?" She remembered Hamuko threw some of her things on the second day.

"S-Shut up!" Her face reddened. Though she had threw many useless things, she still having this bunch of things with her. She almost spent the whole night just to pack them up!

They moved all their things to Iwatodai Dorm and asking Junpei for help. That capped boy was so willing since he got the time to show his kindness to the girl, though he was surprised by Hamuko. After getting their assigned room and put down the belonging, Yukari came in, telling Haruka that Ikutsuki was waiting for her outside.

"Shall we go then?" Ikutsuki asked.

Before Haruka responded, Hamuko grabbed Haruka on her arm.

"I need a minute, can I?"

"What is it?" Hamuko took quite a distance between Ikutsuki, avoided any chance he might hear her.

"Be careful of that guy."

"…Why?"

"J-Just listen to me, okay?" Hamuko couldn't tell her the reason because she had no idea with it. Could she tell her because she hated this guy?

"Okay…Hamuko, do you really want to join SEES?" Haruka looked at her straight to her eyes.

"Yes, I think this is what I should do." Hamuko nodded firmly. "Besides, after knowing all this, I can't simply treat it like nothing had happened."

Her answer seemed to fidget the poker face girl. She let out a sigh. "I see…I should go now."

"See you tonight!" Hamuko waved her goodbye with her usual bright smile.

Ikutsuki opened the door for Haruka. Haruka didn't get in immediately. Instead she looked back to Hamuko once again like she was checking something. Ikutsuki found her face was rather unusual, though she was already unusual enough; he still caught a hint of worry on her face.

"Don't worry. Like I said, it's just a usual body checking." He thought she was worrying about the test they would go through later.

"No…it's not like that…" She shook, looked away from Ikutsuki. Opposite her, she saw Minato was coming to her way. Without asking permission from the adult, she went straight to Minato. "Arisato-kun…"

Minato took off his earphone when Haruka approached him. He found something on the girl's face but just kept quiet.

"What is it?"

"May I ask you a question?" Minato nodded. "Will you ever regret the decision you made?"

Minato frowned with the question coming from her. Still, he answered without any hesitation.

"I'll never regret."

Haruko saw determination in his eyes. She lowered her head a little.

"…Thank you. I understand now. Please take care of Hamuko."

"…What do you mean by that?" Why talking like she would not be with her?Nnow she made him even confused.

"…I saw you that night." Instead of answering the question, she threw out something else that enough to shut the boy up. "This is just between us now. I don't know what you want to do, but until you decide to tell Hamuko, I'll pretend I know nothing."

She went off after leaving the boy in stunned. Minato grabbed her again to stop her.

"…Be careful of that guy." He sure was referring to Ikutsuki.

"…Hamuko said the same thing." She turned back to him. "I will, thanks."

Minato watched her got into Ikutsuki's car; felt rather disgusted by just looking at the spectacle guy. He wanted to punch his face, if there's possible. But then, he didn't know where this feeling came from.

Shook away those irritated feeling, he placed back his earphone, saw Hamuko waving her hand to him with Yukari and Junpei by her side.

"Over here, Arisato-kun!"

Haruka watched Minato walked to Hamuko from the side mirror as the car started to move.

"You make a lot of good friends here." Ikutsuki suddenly said.

"…I just know them through Hamuko." Haruka shifted her gaze to Ikutsuki.

"Is that so? Well, she is a bright girl after all."

"Yes…she is bright."

Hamuko was as bright as the sun. Hamuko was someone she could ever touch and reached. Just having Hamuko to be with her was enough to make her world painted with color. But still, Kamijou Haruka didn't deserve to have such a friend.

All she needed to do was completing her role in this world. She knew she was too powerless in this, so she needed help. And that could only come from…

"Ikutsuki-san, I need your help to do something. I'll reward you with what you desire the most…"

There's no way to turned back, because she had no choice.

* * *

"You finally back!" Once Haruka stepped into the dorm, she was greeted by Hamuko's bright smile again. Leaving Ikutsuki that was just coming in, Hamuko pulled Haruka to the corner ignored the guy."Did Ikutsuki do anything to you?"

"No…it's just a normal body checking."

They went back to lounge, taking their seat with everyone gathered there. Iwatodai Dorm was just the same like the girl's dorm, only bigger and fifth floor content and of course, more comfortable and relaxing.

"So how is the result, chairman?" Mitsuru asked.

"The result showed Kamijou is normal person. She is active during Dark Hour because she adapted it." Ikutsuki revealed.

Mitsuru clearly looked disappointed. "I see…" She hadn't realized she was being glared by Yukari the whole time she started to speak.

"But there's still chance she will get attack by shadow, right?" Akihiko asked. "Like that night."

"Yes. It's better to have her stay here."

"Don't worry Kami-tan! Junpei is here for you!" Junpei stood up from his seat, acting like a hero.

"Ignore him. I doubt his words." Yukari pushed him away, left his grumble aside without any concern. "But you can relax here. We'll do our best to keep you safe. We're friend after all!"

"Friend…?" Haruka lifted her head in surprised.

"Yes, we're friend!" Hamuko drew the three of them closer and threw them her arms. "But Haruka, you gotta remember I'm always your first friend you made here!"

Haruka barely could smile. Her eyes shifted from Hamuko to Yukari then to Junpei.

"I…I go back to my room first…" She bowed to leave. "Good night…"

"Good night!"

Leaving the laughter behind her, Haruka speeded her pace when she reached second floor, and almost ran back to her room, slammed it closed behind her.

She panted, slowly sat down on the floor. She clutched her hands tightly in front of her chest tried to ease the pain. Her eyes filled with water, it even made her clutched her fist tightly.

"What is this feeling…?" She never experienced this before. After she got to know this people called 'friend', she felt a part of her heart had broken into pieces; something was trying to grow from it.

It made her pain. It even suffered her more with Hamuko by her side. This was what she afraid the most. She had once thought she could overcome this but she was wrong. Emotion was not something she could control easily. Now she knew it.

"But I can't…" She took a deep breathe, fought back the tears that almost burst out. "I'm not belong to here…so I'm not betraying them…"

_Time does not wait. Thee, who strive to protect the glow of the future to bring everything to an equal end…,_

She needs to fulfill her role.

* * *

A/N: Okay, here the edited chapter 2. I corrected some of the mistakes here especially the giant shadow name. I messed up this in the first time. If you had read the previous one, I wrote 'Fool' instead of 'Magician'. But the correct one should be 'Magician'. I apologize for my mistake!


	3. Chapter 3

"So you and Kamijou had moved into Iwatodai Dorm?"

In front of the dorm, Hamuko, Junpei and Yukari were there waving their hands to the friend that came near by.

"Yes, from today on!" Hamuko nodded firmly. As the sound of the engine started, they all moved their sight over there.

Minato watched the car which Haruka and Ikutsuki on board started moving, and then he shifted his gaze to the other three. Junpei and Yukari were normal, but Hamuko was totally had something in her mind. Minato raised his brow, kept quiet but noted in his mind.

So…there's really something.

"It's great to have more girls move in. I welcome that, dude!" Junpei said without a bit of shame, and Yukari threw him a disgusted glare. "What do you expect!? I'm a guy!"

"It can't be help. They got my dorm assignment wrong." Hamuko scratched her head. _That's totally a lie._ She thought in her mind.

"I see." Minato nodded.

The four of them got into the dorm to while away their free time. Mitsuru and Akihiko were remained at school for the Student Council and Boxing team. They left Junpei and Yukari to take care of Hamuko and Haruka. While they having a chat, Hamuko found some leftover ingredients who Yukari and Junpei claimed they didn't know about it, she decided to use that to make something for everyone. At last, a perfect delicious milk shake came out, and served to her friends which it's quite surprised them. The pleasant flavor delighted everyone. They continue chatting stuff and enjoyed the afternoon.

"Thanks for the milk shake. It's delicious." Minato thanked Hamuko before he left.

"Come again, I'll make another special one for you." Hamuko winked at him, spoke timidly to avoid others happened to hear her.

Minato chuckled and nodded. They exchanged a glance that claimed to be 'this is only between us'. Later Haruka and Ikutsuki back to the dorm.

"You finally back!" Once Haruka stepped into the dorm, she was greeted by Hamuko's bright smile again. Leaving Ikutsuki that was just coming in, Hamuko pulled Haruka to the corner ignored the guy. ."Did Ikutsuki do anything to you?"

"No… it's just a normal body checking."

"So how is the result, chairman?" Mitsuru asked.

"The result showed Kamijou is normal person. She is active during Dark Hour because she adapted it." Ikutsuki revealed.

Mitsuru clearly looked disappointed. "I see…" She hadn't realized she was being glared by Yukari the whole she started to speak.

Hamuko noticed Yukari's glare. It looked odd…why Yukari even showed that?

"But there's still chance she will get attack by shadow, right?" Akihiko asked. "Like that night."

"Yes. It's better to have her stay here."

"Don't worry Kami-tan! Junpei is here for you!" Junpei stood up from his seat, acting like a hero.

"Ignore him. I doubt his words." Yukari pushed him away, left his grumble aside without any concern. "But you can relax here. We'll do our best to keep you safe. We're friend after all!"

Hamuko saw Haruka lifted her face in surprised. "Friend…?"

_Yeah…she never got someone to call friend before._ _She must be surprised with what Yukari told her._ Hamuko thought as she drew them closer and threw them her arms. "Yes, we're friend! But Haruka, you gotta remember I'm always your first friend you made here!" No one found Haruka was oddly silence.

"I…I go back to my room first…" She bowed to leave. "Good night…"

From what Hamuko could tell from her expression, something must be bothering her. _What happened to her? She was like this since morning._

"Everyone, please get back here. I need your undivided attention." Ikutsuki called them back to their seat. "For the beginning, we only have Mitsuru and Akihiko as members. But the number recently jumped to five. Mitsuru, I think we can start explore that place."

"Indeed." Mitsuru nodded, agreed with him. "Everyone, we will go to Tartarus tomorrow midnight. Is there any problem?"

"Tartarus…a name sounded like toothpaste. Is that huge tower aloof during Dark Hour?"

"Yeah…you can think of as a shadow's nest." With a playful tone, Akihiko raised his fist with sharp eyes.

"Akihiko, why are you always like that?" Mitsuru tensed up as she sat straight.

Ikutsuki quickly stood in the middle before they both started up a quarreling. Akihiko was about to shoot back but shut up after Ikutsuki gestured him to stop.

"Okay Mitsuru, no fighting. He just wants to do his best."

Mitsuru looked away. "…Whatever." She still unsatisfied with his playing attitude when came to fighting with shadow. "By the way, can you fight, Tsukikage?"

"Me? Oh no problem." Hamuko imagined a naginata in her mind. "I just need a naginata."

"What? You can wield that thing?" Everyone threw her a surprise look, especially Junpei.

"Yes…what's wrong?" Hamuko wicked, tilted her head. That made her even innocent cute.

Akihiko chuckled. "…You really surprised us, and talented!"

"Yes, I agree. You're reliable than someone else here." Mitsuru said with some other things inside her tone. Everyone knew who she had referred to; they just kept quiet for their own sake. Even Akihiko, the possible 'someone else' also shut up but released a rather frustrated glare.

"Then, it's decided!" Junpei shouted, tried to cheer the atmosphere. He raised his hand into the air and yelled excitedly.

"Stop yelling, Stupei!" Yukari gave him a kick at his upper leg.

"Ouch! My leg!" Then a 'pomp' sounded as he tripped.

Everyone burst out a laugh at his funny feature which his two legs stretched onto the air up side down. Even the tensed Mitsuru looked away from Junpei, but her lips had betrayed her.

"Okay then, tomorrow we will go to Tartarus."

* * *

Everyone seemed nervous about tonight's exploration in Tartarus especially Junpei. He acted so excited all the day until Minato couldn't stand him anymore. He started ignored his friend for his own good. Haruka seemed hadn't recovered from her yesterday weird state. She would space out when Hamuko talked to her. But the poker face girl just kept stating she was fine as ever.

It's finally the time to go back. Yukari went for her archery team while the others went back to home. Like Junpei said, to save energy for tonight. From that, Hamuko clearly noticed he was not only excited, but nervous at the same yet tried to pretend he was nothing. Same for Haruka here still kept spacing out like nothing in the world would get into her.

"What's wrong with them?" While they're on the way back to the dorm, Minato dragged Hamuko to Hagakure. He couldn't ask if the other two were here, so he left them behind, only dragged the auburn haired girl.

"I-I don't know…" _It's bad to lie to him…but I have no choice_. She said while the shopkeeper served the ramen to them.

"…You don't know either? They're living in the same dorm with you."

_Great now Hamuko, Arisato-kun doesn't believe you at all._ Hamuko kept her head down eating the ramen without dare to look at him. She might end up telling him everything if she faced his silver eyes. _No you can't! This is for his sake too!_

She thought more questions would come from him but only silence she met with. Instead, he was eating his ramen in his usually calm and steady state.

Hamuko secretly stole a glance at him, afraid if he was angry with her. Surprisingly she found no sign of fury on his face like nothing was going to break his good looking calm passion.

"Arisato-kun…"

"Hey what's wrong little couple? Quarreling or something?" A deep male voice suddenly broke in between them and shocked Hamuko. Accidentally Hamuko's hand hit the bowl, caused the bowl of ramen fell on the table.

"Oh gosh!" She gasped.

"Are you alright?" Minato immediately grabbed her and pulled her away from the table, avoided the hot soup dropped on her uniform.

"I-I'm sorry miss! I don't mean to scare you!" The man spoke just now raised his two hands to show he was no bad intention, quickly apologized for his careless.

"You…!" Minato dropped his face. Hamuko his grasp tightened as she started to feel ache.

She quickly stopped him by pulling his sleeve. "It's okay, Arisato-kun!"

"Haha…err, my name is Izumi. I'm really sorry for my reckless." The man—Izumi introduced himself as he scratched his head in embarrassment.

He had them sat down, and took out another bowl of ramen for Hamuko. A special ramen she never expected from him as compensation.

"I thought you're quarreling, little couple."

"…We are not couple." Minato decided to ignore Izumi. He tired from repeating the same thing god-only-know how many times.

"No shame, boy!" Minato rolled his eye.

Hamuko stared at the special ramen that was too oversized for her. _Can I finish this all by myself? No good…I already half full…_

Izumi was one of the shopkeepers in Hagakure. He looked kind enough but he gave the two a bad impression at the first time so…though it was not totally his fault, they still didn't like him, especially Minato. He looked pissed enough with that dark long face.

"Are you okay with this?" Minato shifted his gaze in between the ramen and Hamuko.

"I doubt it…" She guessed her face must have turned green or pale white because Arisato-kun stared at her with odd expression. It's not like she didn't appreciated this, and she mostly would jumped up if her stomach was empty.

"…Hey, you have something to do tonight, right?" Minato asked. From what he heard from Junpei, though he had no idea what that would be, he bet that's something important. "Come on, I'll finish it for you."

"Huh?" He wanted to eat this for her? "Arisato-kun…!"

"Wow, what a good boyfriend." Izumi watched that and smirked. But he quickly backed to his job after noticed his supervisor glared at him.

Hamuko sighed. "…How many times do we have to repeat?" She looked away from Izumi to Minato. She smiled when she saw Minato eating the ramen for her. Well, he was right. _I can't go to Tartarus with the overfilled stomach. I doubt if I can fight properly._ But having the guy ate the food for her and she just watched it? She was not that type of person. "Then, let's finish it together!"

They both raised a wide grin as their eyes met each other, and dig in the food without more words.

* * *

Gekkoukan High, front gate.

"Is this the place we called Tartarus?" Looked around, Junpei asked uncertainly.

"Our school transforms into Tartarus during Dark Hour, don't you know that?" Hamuko carried a golf-like bag at her back. That's the naginata she requested from Mitsuru. Everyone brought their own weapons which put into some kind of bags. Though it was almost midnight, they wouldn't want anyone accidentally found out they were holding such dangerous things out of street.

"O-Of course I know!" Junpei looked away from Hamuko. His tone was irritated. Hamuko frowned when she found he was too unusual.

Not only Junpei, Hamuko found Yukari was awkwardly silent the whole night from the time she back from school. Hamuko had asked Yukari but the brunette only shook her head, barely answered her question. On the other hand, Haruka was still like a lifeless doll that following behind them like ghost. Letting out a sigh, Hamuko wondered what's got to them.

Back at the dorm, Mitsuru told them only the three of them would go inside Tartarus to have a feel inside. Akihiko would remain with Mitsuru, though he was clearly unwilling, the boxing champion didn't voice out. Well, no one dare to ask Mitsuru, not even Akihiko. Mitsuru would sure give him no excuse.

Since then, Junpei and Yukari started to act oddly. Perhaps it's truly due to the nervous. Hamuko remembered none of them had summoned their persona before excepted Hamuko alone, so that's probably the reason. That aside, she worried Haruka more than them. She didn't agree to bring Haruka along, but Mitsuru stated only to have her came to the entrance.

"It's almost time." Akihiko took out his mobile, said while checking it.

When it reached 12:00, the whole town turned dead. All the light went out, sky covered with eerie green light. Gekkoukan High started transformed into Tartarus. It's getting higher and higher, almost cut across the sky.

Everyone stared at the transformation silently. Junpei even dropped his jaw. Hamuko, like the rest of them, stared at it without words. This should consider being her first time seeing the transformation, but oddly enough, she was way too familiar with it. _Did I see this a lot before?_

"Hey…what happened to our school?" Junpei still dropped his jaw in shock.

"After the Dark Hour ends, it will turns bask normally." Mitsuru calmly told him.

"But why our school?" Yukari asked. Hamuko caught a glimpse of suspicious inside her tone.

"…"

"You don't know either?" Sighed, Yukari shrugged away the matter.

"Come on, we're heading inside."

As they stepped inside Tartarus, they all amazed by the magnificent structure of the building.

"Wow…unbelievable…"

There were a stair linking to the door at the air without supporting and two other doors down behind it. The pillars around all curved with fine carving. The entrance was well lit with high class golden light around. Not the dark gloomy place they expected in the first place.

"Hey, is this possible?" Examining the stair, Yukari asked with interest.

"Hmm? Weird…the last time we're here, there was no other doors down here…" Mitsuru noticed the other two doors located at the back. She walked near the Monad door, hand held on the knob about to open it.

With the urge calling from deep of heart, Hamuko stopped her before she did that.

"What's wrong?" Mitsuru looked at her with question face.

"I-uh, oh yeah, I-I feel like it's kinda dangerous inside…" She didn't know why she stopped Mitsuru from opening the door. Her body moved automatically before she knew it. "Ugh…my instinct told me!"

Mitsuru raised her eyebrow. "…Is that so?" She glanced at the door before she pulled back her hand. "Well, our mission is exploring Tartarus. Let's just focus on that. And…you're right, we should not risk."

Hamuko secretly let out a relieve sigh. She did feel something odd from these two doors, and somehow she saw them before. And there was one more door, mostly no one else but only she could see.

Velvet Room, the blue door that glowing in soft velvet blue, located at the other side away from the stair. Carefully not to be discovered by the others, Hamuko moved near it, twisted opened the door. The sudden light blinded her, but she had shut her eye before that.

"Welcome to my Velvet Room, my dear guest."

"Hi Igor and Theo." She greeted them. "Wow, just as I expected."

"Yes, this door is connected to Velvet Room so we can assist you anytime." Theo spoke, a light smile across his handsome face.

"I see. Well, I'm not surprise to find it here though…" _It will be weird if I can't find it here. _She added in her heart.

Yeah…it's like from they're here from the beginning. Though she didn't know about the two other doors, but definitely not Velvet Room.

"Yes, we are always here." Igor formed a wide grin. "My dear guest, please keep this in mind. Your power is magnificent. It's like a number zero… full of potential. Fortune or not, you're on your journey once again. To once again fully awaken your power, you'll have to reforge your **social link**.

"Social link...mean the link between me and the others?"

"Indeed. Should you confused by the feeling and the situation you are in now, please proceed without fear. Your journey is a restart…started from the **end**. And from what I can see, your fate is still…undecided."

"…What do you mean by that?" _Started from the end?_ Something was missing there. Hamuko could feel it.

But Igor never told the truth.

"Time will tell you as you proceed. Now, your friends are waiting for you." Theo reminded her.

"Farewell."

"Hey…wait!"

Back to Tartarus, just like what Hamuko expected, Junpei and Yukari stared at her like they were looking at something awful.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Yukari asked, waved her hand in front of Hamuko.

"Yeah, you look like a zombie." Junpei teased.

To avoid those questioning face, Hamuko decided to play dumb.

"What? I'm looking like a zombie? Gosh!" She quickly reached to the pocket and got the mirror. Junpei didn't expect she would to do this and totally blinked.

"What the? Hey, who cares?"

Hamuko smirked as she put back the mirror into the pocket. _Sorry Iori-kun_. _You would never believe this. _

More important, what was Igor trying to speak? Her journey was a restart, and everything started from the end? That old man…could he just told her everything?

"Okay, let's get started. I'll only have the three of you explore the first floor, to have a feel inside. Akihiko and I will remain outside to give necessary support from here. Understood?" The three of them nodded. "Do not go further without my order, got it?"

"Yes senpai."

"Well, I'll appoint a leader in three of you to make decision in case necessary." Akihiko said while pondering at them.

Junpei immediately stepped front. "Leader? One of us? Sweet!" He sounded do excited, kept pointing himself. "Me…memememe, pick me!"

Akihiko ignored him, frown while he making a choice. Looks like it was a difficult task for him, his gaze fell on Hamuko at last.

"What?" Junpei yelled in disbelief. "Why her? She is a girl!"

"Iori, do you mean something else with that?" Lowered her tone, Mitsuru asked with cold face. "If you oppose the idea just because she is a girl…"

"No…nonono! That's not what I mean!"

"Is it?" Mitsuru let out a cold grin. Junpei felt the chill climbed up his back.

"I have reason for the choice." Akihiko took out his evoker, pointing at his temper. "You two, can you summon persona without any difficulty like she can?"

"Yeah…I guess." Yukari looked away.

"O-Of course I can!" Stammering was all Junpei got himself in.

Their answers obviously couldn't satisfy Akihiko. "We're talking about shadow here. If you cannot summon yours, you are screwed."

The two fell silent.

"Then I guess you guys don't have any objection. Tsukikage, we leave them to you." Akihiko put back his evoker, no more excuses for the decision.

"Okay…" Hamuko nodded while glancing at the two.

"…Be careful, Hamuko." Haruka reminded her. She replied her with an okay sign.

"I'll back up you all here. Keep your guard up all the times." Mitsuru alerted them one last time before they went in.

Once stepped inside, it's clearly a labyrinth in their opinion. Along the way, they found blood on the floor. Yukari would frown and looked away, showing disgusted. Junpei walked at the front like he was the leader of the group. Well, he did unsatisfied with the decision which Hamuko noticed one or two from his expression. He didn't speak a word to her after they entered Tartarus.

Hamuko was not a dumb. From what Yukari told him just now, Junpei just joined SEES not while ago before Hamuko. Akihiko was the one found him. Like Yukari, Junpei never joined any fight with shadow.

Mitsuru keep stating them to stay alert but it seemed Junpei didn't take it seriously.

"_Wait!"_ Suddenly, they all stopped by Mitsuru's voice. _"I detect a shadow in front of you. Proceed with extreme caution."_

"F-For real?" Junpei gulped, both hands held tight on his katana. "…Well, time to kick some ass!"

Without waiting for the girls, Junpei ran forward barely care for the advice from Mitsuru earlier.

"_Wait Iori! Don't—"_ Her words didn't seem to alert him.

"Stupei!" Yukari shouted from behind.

"Whaaaaaaaa!" Rush to the front, Junpei held up his katana slashing the Magic Hand into two. "Oh yeah! I'm good to go!" He turned to give another shot yet he didn't realize there was another Magic Hand behind him.

"Watch out!" Hamuko shielded him from behind, blocked the attack for Junpei. She pushed the naginata as well as pushing the enemy away, she shifted the weapon and stabbed directly to the shadow.

"…Tch! It's nothing!"

"_Tsukikage, there's another enemy getting closer! Keep your guard up!"_ Mitsuru informed through the line. _"Inform me if you need to analyze the enemies."_

"Yes senpai." Hamuko replied while took out her evoker. "Eurydice!"

Then, a sound of the shattering mirror splashed, Eurydice appeared in front of Hamuko. She ordered Eurydice to cast Agi skill. It directly hit the weakness of Magic Hand. Imitating her, Junpei also took out the evoker, pointed at his temper however, he still couldn't cross that line. Because of the moment of hesitate, Cowardly Maya had moved in front of him.

"Junpei!"

"Iori-kun!"

Unavoidable, Junpei blocked the attack with his left hand, at the same time he pointed the evoker at his temper again. Took a deep breathe, he finally pulled the trigger.

"Come on, **Hermes**!"

Hermes appeared, and cast Agi skill on the Cowardly Maya. Cowardly Maya screamed in pain, and then vanished.

"Junpei!" Yukari and Hamuko rushed to him. "You're hurt!"

"I-I'm totally fine!" Junpei pulled back his injured hand.

"_Tsukikage, watch your back!"_ Mitsuru warned.

Yukari gasped as she saw something. "Hamuko, there!" She pointed the corner behind.

There were more of them getting nearby, Magic Hand, Cowardly Maya and some more shadows they didn't know the name.

"Senpai, please analyze those we never seen before!"

"_Roger."_

Hamuko left the two behind, she walked to the enemies that was rushing to her at the same time. Having her evoker on hand, she closed her eyes, waiting patiently for the analysis result. She trusted Mitsuru. Yukari shouted behind her and Junpei growling something at her, she couldn't hear anymore.

"_Tsukikage, they are Muttering Tiara and Merciful Maya. Both of their weakness is ice!"_

"Thanks senpai." This was exactly what she was waiting for. Ignoring other noises around; she sank into her deep mind, hearing voices calling for her. Weird…she heard the voices were calling for her…not only one. There were more of them. A part of her… "Persona change…**Arparas**!"

A white blue maiden was summoned out. She used Bufu skill to knock down the Muttering Tiara and Merciful Maya. Unable to killed them at the same time, Hamuko waved her naginata to finish them off. Turned around, she changed back to Eurydice and spread Agi to kill Magic Hand and Cowardly Maya.

"…Incredible…" Yukari mumbled. It caused Junpei frowned and cursed inwardly.

Hamuko looked around. "Senpai, is there any more enemy?"

"_No. I don't detect any more shadow. Now, you have to take care of Iori's wound."_ Mitsuru said after she scanned through the floor.

"Iori-kun, are you alright?"

"…I'm totally fine!" He raised his voice.

"How can this be alright?" Yukari grabbed his injured hand. It's still bleeding, like it's not going to stop. "Take a look at your face, Stupei!" She scolded furiously.

"Yeah…you look pale!" Hamuko gasped when she saw a pool of blood on the ground. "We have to treat you!"

"But…how?" Like they said, Junpei did feel tired and exhausted. He started to felt worried.

Hamuko looked at Yukari, an idea hit her.

"Yukari-chan, your persona has healing skill! You can heal Iori-kun!"

"Huh?" Yukari blinked. "H-How do you know that?"

"Instinct!" Hamuko filled up with a bright smile. "Come on, hurry up!"

"But…I-I can't summon mine…"

"You can do it!" Hamuko took the evoker and handed to Yukari. "I know you can do it, Yukari-chan! This is not a real gun!"

Yukari gulped as she stared at the evoker on hand. "I-I…"

Hamuko grabbed her hand tightly. "This is not a real gun. Only you can treat his wound."

Yukari looked at her hesitantly. She turned to look Junpei, blood still dropping down from his injured hand. She needed to heal him here, or else…bit her bottom lip; she grasped tight on the evoker and pointed to temper.

"This is not a real gun…this is not a real gun…" She closed her eye. "**Io**!"

As she pulled the trigger, Io appeared above her, Io scratched her hands, spreading Dia skill on Junpei's injured hand. The wound healed instantly, didn't leave a scratch on it.

"You're great, Yuka-tan!"

"You did it, Yukari-chan!"

Junpei and Hamuko cheered out. After seeing his wound had totally healed, then only Yukari let out a relieve smile.

"I-I did it?" She couldn't believe it. "I did it…I did it!" She cheered out together with the other two. She still trembling for the fear of pulling the trigger, but she did it. This was her very first time summoned her persona!

"_You all did a great job. Now, get back to the entrance."_ They could hear chuckle in Mitsuru's tone. Followed the instruction of Mitsuru, they walked to the nearby access point.

By approached the access point, the trio was wrapping back to the entrance.

"Akihiko, they will catch up on you in no time." Mitsuru chuckled.

"Heh…we'll see." Shrugged, Akihiko playfully answered.

"Yeah you can count on me! No problem!" Junpei said while with arms akimbo.

"Look who's talking now." Yukari narrowed her eyes; hands crossed in front her chest.

"You don't have to tell me!"

"This is all thanks to you, Tsukikage." If it wasn't her, guessed Yukari and Junpei still couldn't summon their personas. Mitsuru finally let down the burden. "And your ability…you can summon multiple persona?"

Nodded, Hamuko answered firmly. "Yes."

"You're impressive, Tsukikage."

As they talking, none of them noticed Junpei standing aside with long face. He mumbled something under his breathes. Haruka took a glance at him like she heard him, but she spoke nothing.

Instead, she approached Mitsuru. "Senpai, the time almost ends."

"Is it?" Mitsuru looked down to her watch. "Fine, we call it a day. Let's head back to the dorm."

"Great…I feel exhausted." Yukari scratched her body. Her face filled with tiredness.

"Yeah, me too. I'm beat." Junpei said while let out a yawn.

Hamuko didn't feel the same way like them. Instead, she still full of energy, not a hint of tiredness. Yet, she thought she could explore more inside Tartarus. It's just the matter of time.

Before they left, she heard a deep voice rang in her mind.

_I am thou, and thou art I…_

_Thou hast reforged the bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when recreating Persona of Fool Arcana…_

She formed a smile, stepped out from Tartarus.

* * *

Watching SEES getting out from Tartarus, Minato figured Dark Hour would soon end. He saw Hamuko and Haruka in the group, eyes dropped after realized the girls had joined.

_I should have known this…from the moment they moved into Iwatodai Dorm. _Letting out a sigh, Minato lifted his gaze to the green shined moon. Perhaps he needed more observation. Without any clue, he couldn't do anything.

* * *

A/N: This is the edited chapter 3! Finally I get it done. I might will come up with chapter 4 but that's all depend to my motivation…you know, laziness can kill us.


	4. Chapter 4

Hamuko woke up early than usual. Odd, huh? Even she couldn't believe she woke up without the help of the alarm clock. Since she couldn't fall back to sleep, she decided to make breakfasts for everyone in dorm.

She felt as usual, not a hint of exhaustion from yesterday exploration. Mitsuru told them their tiredness probably due to the environment of Tartarus. It caused people get fatigued easily, but she had faith that they will adapt it soon enough.

Haruka was the first got down from her room. Then Mitsuru and Akihiko, lastly were Yukari and Junpei. The two looked half dead from the way they walked, their eyes covered with dark eye circles.

"Good morning everyone!" Hamuko cheered.

"Morning…hey, you're up early." Akihiko noticed the breakfasts she prepared, joyous across his handsome face.

"Good morning Tsukikage. I thought you should as tired as them." Mitsuru pulled the chair and sat down. Yukari and Junpei were getting to their seats as well.

"…Coffee." Haruka took the coffee for them. She then set herself down on the chair as well.

"Thanks Haruka…" Yukari said while let out a yawn. "Yeah…I just hope today is a holiday…"

"Hey, are you monster? How come you are so energetic like usual…and made all these out?" Junpei almost yelled. His eye was dropping! Damn the hell he hoped he could get back to the bed and continued to sleep!

Hamuko shrugged. "I don't know." Tilted her head, she recalled. "…Well, I did try to figure out the reason. You know, I feel like…I kinda been there before…in Tartarus."

"What?" Junpei choked. The others also stopped their eating, sighted at her.

She gazed in void. "…I just feel familiar with the structure inside Tartarus, like I'd been there before." Closing her eye, she took a deep ponder. "There should be fifth blocks inside the tower…I don't know how to explain this…maybe I went there in my dream?"

"…How could that be possible?" Junpei bite the toast bread and said.

"Yeah, maybe you did go there in your dream." Yukari giggled. Looks like nobody took her words seriously.

The two seniors chuckled lightly before continued their breakfasts, leaving Hamuko alone scratched her head in embarrassment. With a chuckle, Hamuko took a sip of the coffee. At the corner of her eye, she caught Haruka in sight who kept staring at her without taking her meal.

"…Perhaps you did go there before…" She only let out this before she looked back to her meal.

The others stopped for a while, took a glance at the weird girl. All of them sink into the awkward silent. Mitsuru was the first break the silent, stated out that they will be late if they don't hurry.

After finished the meal, they went to school together. Mitsuru seemed a little awkward to the peoples that threw the group a glance, while the other two followed behind like they were going to pass out in no time.

On the way, Hamuko heard some girls' gossip about the club was recruiting new members.

She asked Haruka. "What club are you in?"

"…Music club."

"Oh oh, I'm interested! Are they recruiting now member?"

Haruka pondered before answered. "…I heard they are but I'm not sure, you can check it out in lunch time."

"One is decided…what else should I join then? Volley ball or tennis…?" She wondered between these two sports which one she preferred more. She knew these two quite well enough, she sure she could handle them. "…But yeah, I guess tennis will do…it's decided then."

While she thought about the sport club, they were already at Gekkoukan. Mitsuru and Akihiko went separate way to their own classroom. Hamuko caught Minato behind them.

"Good morning Arisato-kun!" She greeted him as they walked into the classroom.

"Good morning. You seem so happy." He sure saw that from her face. Hamuko raised another big grin.

"Yes of course! The clubs are recruiting new members; want to take a look at them?"

"Sure."

She was so excited about the clubs and all sort of this, again she dazed through the lessons until the lunch time approached. Don't judge her by that, at least she could answer the question Mr. Ekoda threw at her perfectly.

Minato suggested they should buy their lunch to avoid wasting time, and they could observe without starving. Minato sure was loving music like she did. The first club he suggested was the music club and wrote down his name without any observation needed. Seeing that, Hamuko quickly did the same since she was decided to join in the first hand. They both greeted by the club leader Keisuke Hiraga cheerfully, which was quite a surprise for Hamuko. Not only this, the most surprised her was Minato got along with Keisuke quite well like they have known each other for sometimes. It's quite jarring in her opinion, unknown the point to where this jarring feeling came from. She let them had their guy's talk; she alone went to tennis club to register.

Push opened the door; she walked into the hall tennis club usually used for practice. Behind the register counter was her ex-dorm mate Rio. With a slight joy, Hamuko ran to her and hugged her from behind, to which caused the girl gasped.

"Rio!"

"What the…Hamuko? Geez…you shocked me!" Rio grumbled but with a smile on her face, her hand was on her chest tried to ease her shock.

"Hehe!" Not a bit of shame Hamuko showed on her little face yet she chuckled happily. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm the club leader of tennis club, you come to register?"

"Yes I am!" She wrote her name down. "I'm so happy we're in the same club."

"Me too. The club is not running very well, I really hope to have some new members to light up the team…but well, guess I don't have to worry since you have joined us, huh?" It's her true feeling from heart; Rio hugged her on shoulder as a sigh of her joy.

"You can count on me!" The girls burst out into laugh. It's so much fun to meet her friend again.

Now she realized the jarring feeling she had a moment ago on Minato and Keisuke, like she had with Rio. No, not only Rio, but Saori too. That's it. She didn't know where she got this feeling from, or any other reason behind this, she was enjoying the relationship with them. That's enough for now.

_Clang!_

_I am thou, and thou art I…_

_Thou hast reforge the bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when recreating Personas of Chariot Arcana…_

Um? She has **reforge** the bond? She hadn't realized the last time the Fool Arcana forged; it said 'reforge' too. It's that meant she had forged these bond before, now she was going to reforge them? Was this what Igor meant the restart of her journey that everything was started all over again? If so, why a restart of her journey? And…when did she forge these bonds before?

"…muko? Hamuko?" Rio's voice caught her back. "Hamuko, you're spacing out."

"Eh?...Oh, I'm sorry Rio." Giggled, Hamuko scratched her head. She lost in thought again…suddenly; they both heard the bell rang. "Crap! Rio, let's get back to classroom! The lunch time is over!"

"Y-Yes, I don't realize the time…the next will be Mr. Ekoda's…!"

"Oh…that guy huh?"

They ran back to each other class in great buster yet a smile formed on their faces, like they were having fun in this. But yeah, they did have fun.

* * *

Finally the school was out for today, Hamuko waited Haruka in front of 2-E. Yukari almost bumped into her when she opened the door while Hamuko happened to be there. The brunette was pretty shocked as she almost tripped forward to Hamuko, only being saved by Minato that came nearby. Hamuko found red on Yukari's face and the fluster showed in her eye, Minato seemed noticed that too, considered how dumb his hand was putting on now.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh hhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Hamuko twisted her eyebrow. "…If you didn't mean anything, let go of your hand now Arisato-kun!"

Noticed his hand was still on the brunette's breast, Minato's face brushed up with tomato red, let go his hand quickly like he had held on something disgusted.

"YOU! How can you…!" Yukari said, revealed how shaky her voice was. Her face reddened than before, Hamuko had no idea this was caused by fury or embarrassment. Anyway, Yukari couldn't stand the pointing and gossiping from students started to gather around, she shot Minato a final dead glare before getting out from the scene.

Now only Hamuko and Minato were there, along with the gossiping from all the students that happened to witness the whole 'funny' part of the incident.

"…Pervert. Don't ever touch me." Shot a glare on his stunning hand, Hamuko evaded getting touch with Minato, leaving the poor guy dulled at his position.

"…That's not my fault…"

"What happened just now?" Said Haruka while put all her exercises into the bag, ready to leave.

Talked about the incident made Hamuko disgusted, she waved away the feeling, stopped from recalling the bad scene.

"No, nothing…don't talk about it. Come on, we're heading back."

"You can go back first. I need to go to somewhere else." The girls walked out from the classroom, meeting the still dulled Minato. "?" Haruka watched him, and then to Hamuko with question mark on top her head.

"Ignore him, come on." Grabbed her waist, Hamuko pulled Haruka away from Minato, avoided any possible chance of touching the poor guy.

…

Like Haruka told her in the classroom, she left without Hamuko, didn't leave a hint of where she was going. Shrugged, no friend around, and Hamuko didn't have any particular place to go as well, so why not headed back to dorm?

She changed her shoes and put into her shoes locker before she went. As she got out from the school, she heard some noises getting nearby, catching her attention focused on there.

"…Sanada-senpai?"

A man in red vest with silver hair was in the middle of a group of girls circling him, talking something to him but Hamuko heard yelling instead of any words they have spoken out.

They're insane? Hamuko was sick of those girls, not even Hamuko herself could stand them. Judging from Akihiko's expression, he was probably the same as her, annoying. If not Akihiko called her name, she definitely would ignore him to avoid any misunderstanding occurred with his fangirls. She groaned inwardly as she watched Akihiko walked to her while the fangirls all shot her a dead glare like they're going to swallow her lively.

"Tsukikage, it's good to see you here." A hint of relieve was in his tone as he spoke.

"Hai…S-Snanada-senpai…" Her smile must be fake enough as she felt her face was rigid, to warn the senior of the awkward position she currently in, and how much she wanted to get out of this place now.

Leave, leave, and please leave her alone! She prayed in her mind, endured those glares she received. However, Akihiko didn't aware her seethed emotion, or perhaps he did realized it yet pretended nothing, walked to her and grabbed her on shoulder.

Her jaw dropped and eye widened.

"S-Senpai?"

"Come on, let's go." Akihiko muttered beside her ear, ignored all the screams behind. "I need to take you to a place."

"Where?"

Akihiko raised a charming smile. "Come with me, I'll take you there."

Winked, Hamuko felt heat rose up to her cheek. She quickly turned away her head.

* * *

Paulownia Mall, police station.

"P-Police station?"

Akihiko chuckled by her reaction. "Don't worry. I'm not going lock you in here."

"B-But then…why brought me here?" Hamuko was taken aback.

"I'll introduce you someone. He will be a big help for us in future." Push opened the door, Akihiko gestured her to come along.

Out of their surprise, they found a cool police officer and…Haruka inside.

"Haruka? Why you are here?" Hamuko ran to her.

"I could ask you the same question…Sanada-senpai too." She took a glance at Akihiko that waving his hand to Kurosawa. "I'm here visit my uncle."

Hamuko and Akihiko both turn their head to Kurosawa officer. The cool man only nodded as a yes to them.

"Uncle? Wow I never knew that." Raising his eyebrow, Akihiko burst out a slight chuckle.

"…Kurosawa-san saved me from the incident ten years ago. He brought me back and handed me to his subordinate. He is my benefactor."

"…Don't mention it. I just did my job." Kurosawa said with his cold voice. His eye locked at Hamuko, and that made Hamuko stunned a bit as she felt chill climbed up to her back.

"I-Incident ten years ago?" Hamuko asked, having no idea what they're talking about.

"Don't you know? It's pretty shocking that time." Hamuko shook.

"…There's an explosion in the area near Gekkoukan High. The cause is still unknown, a lot of peoples died. I was found around Moonlight Bridge by Kurosawa-san…you don't know any of this?" Haruka explained to her, perplexed by Hamuko senseless about the incident.

"No, never heard about it." Hamuko answered her firmly, only earned a frown from Haruka.

Her head drooped, muttered softly not to let others heard however; Hamuko at least could read her lips. "…She even forgets about that?"

Her mutter puzzled Hamuko even more. What was meant by that? Come to think of it, she didn't have memories from the past since the first day she was here, not that she could remember now, but how could that be possible? A person that without memories…could she is called as a 'person' then?

The girls each had something worried them, anyhow the guys decided to close the topic after seeing their puzzlement.

"Tsukikage, this is Kurosawa officer. Like I said, he will be a big help for us in future." Akihiko pulled her closer, Hamuko however stunned again by the officer's hawk eye.

"N-Nice to meet you…I-I'm Tsukikage Hamuko." It couldn't help even she tried not to show any disrespect to the older police officer, her voice appeared to be shaky than she expected.

The police officer closed his eye with a sigh. "You don't have to be this scared. I'm not going to eat you."

"Err…I'm sorry."

Akihiko burst out a laugh at the two, immediately they shot him a glare.

"Sorry…okay. Kurosawa-san will provide us weapons so we can fight efficiently with them. Of course, you'll have to fund."

"Nothing in life is free. I'll make sure the price is reasonable."

Hamuko nodded. "Understood."

"Here, this is from Ikutsuki-san. It will not be much help though, spend it wisely." Akihiko handed her 5,000 Yen.

Her face twisted as she heard the money was from Ikutsuki however, money was money. It's stupid if she rejected it, though the amount was not large.

With that money, Hamuko bought Yukari a short bow, and Junpei a Kishido Blade, and the money was gone.

Before they're leaving the police station, Kurosawa once again reminded Haruka to be careful.

"I will. Don't worry uncle."

Then, the three of them decided to get back to the dorm. Akihiko suggested having a little practice since it's still early, Hamuko agreed with that. Haruka kept their bags with her, followed behind the two.

They took a short jogging up to Naganaki Shrine as Akihiko suggested. It's pretty enjoyable to wave the sweat under the sunlight once for a while with soft wind brushed against her face. Hamuko locked her sight on her senior's figure. He sure never take easy on training and practice, didn't he? From what Hamuko could remember, Akihiko always stayed back at school; stick around with boxing team even not the practice time. She wondered what brought him to train this hard.

"Senpai?"

When she caught back her mind, she noticed Akihiko stopped his jogging, eye locked up ahead of him. Haruka caught up with them as well.

"Look." He pointed ahead.

"Let go…! Please don't take this away!" A boy tried hard to hold the pendant as the middle aged man grabbed on it and pulled. "You can take my money if you want, but not this!"

"Shut up you little brat! Hurry up and give this to me!"

"No, I'm not giving this to you!"

"Damn you…!" The man pulled even harder, caused the boy's face twisted in pain. His hand tried to push the man away, failed only he realized how limited his strength had left for now.

"Senpai, let's help him!"

"Sure, come on…"

"Oww! Huuuugggrrr…" Barked, a white dog jumped out from the shrine pouncing on the man. The man screamed in shock, hand let go of the pendant and rolling on the street.

"What the…damn stupid dog!" He took out a small knife as he got up.

The white dog was indeed clever from Hamuko's point. The knife could not hit its target regardless how hard the man tried. The man got tired pretty soon, and the dog quickly pouncing on him, opened his mouth aimed on the man's arm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrggg gghhhh!" The knife dropped down on the ground. The man screamed in high pitch, grabbing his wounded arm glared at the dog and the boy. With that wound, at last, he had no choice, giving up on the pendant and left.

"Hey, are you alright?" Hamuko, Akihiko and Haruka ran to the boy, checked if he was getting injured. "Can you stand?"

"Y-Yes…thank you. I'm fine." He accepted Hamuko's offer by grabbing her hand and got up from the ground.

"You should thank him, not her..." Haruka corrected him.

"Yeah…hey thanks a lot. If wasn't you, I'll not able to protect the pendant." He approached the white dig, patted his head gratefully, the dog waving his tail in respond.

"Oh you're a good boy!" Hamuko hugged the dog. The dog raising the speed of his tail, showing how enjoyed he was now.

"Is that pendant this important for you to risk your life?" Asked Akihiko, eye sighted on the silver color pendant.

"Because…this is from my mom. My mom died two years ago. This was the only thing she left to me." Talked about his mother, the boy lowered his head, face saddened. He held tight on the pendant, as if he was holding on his mother's hand.

"Oh…we're…sorry about that…" Hamuko covered her mouth after hearing that.

Akihiko fell silent for a while, later his eye widened as he figured something on the boy.

"…You're…you're not Ken Amada, are you?" His voice was shaky.

"Yes, I am…how do you know my name?" Kan Amada frowned at the guy, tried to remember if he knew him. "Wait…red vest, silver hair…don't tell me you're Akihiko Sanada?" Unlike Akihiko, his tone was full with surprise and excitement.

"Uhh…y-yes…" Akihiko seemed uneasy to deal with the sparkling eye of the boy, couldn't help but stepped back a little.

Hamuko wondered why Akihiko acted so unnaturally, and was he knew the boy?

"How did you know him?" Hamuko asked.

"Of course I know him, the popular boxing team leader! He never lost in any battle before!"

So he was his idol? "Sanada-senpai, you're great. Even a elementary boy also know your story."

"S-Stop making fun of me!" Akihiko blushed; his uneasiness had eased off by the laugh from Hamuko and Ken.

Ken sure was Akihiko's big fan. On the way they sent the boy back to his dorm, he never stopped from asking Akihiko about his skills, his practice, his secret of winning…all sort of these. Akihiko tired his best to answered him, yet Hamuko could see he was enjoying aw well, despite how strange he acted just now.

* * *

Since the incident of that day, it has become extremely awkward between Minato, Yukari and Hamuko. Well, Yukari indeed was mad with him, and he would evade her to avoid ignited the boom of the brunette. Hamuko away everything in touch with him for a whole week, but then she realized Minato was there to help her in the first place however, turning into top hit gossip in the school. It's part of her fault as well. With the guilt, she apologized with him. As for Yukari, she promised him she would try to talk to her.

And then, they went separate way to the sport club meeting. Hamuko joined tennis club, Minato went for kendo club. He showed great interest in kendo much than the others, as he stated he needed time for practice. As for what purpose of the practice, she didn't ask more than necessary.

Like Rio told her before, tennis club was not running well. She saw that in the few meetings she attended before. Other members refused to cooperate with Rio in the practice because Rio was taken too serious and sometimes and the leader was going too hard on them. On the other hand, Rio claimed that they only focused on shopping or boy or fashion, none of them took the practice seriously, not to mentioned the club adviser, Rio got even agitated upon mentioned it.

If Hamuko must say, both were right yet wrong at the same time. Again in today practice, Rio was quarreling wit the other members. Hamuko couldn't do anything in that case, only watched the whole thing like an outsider.

"…I'm sorry Hamuko. I acted like a crazy." Rio apologized while busy with the cleaning task.

"Don't say that Rio. We're friend." She could catch the bitterness in her tone, and that caused Hamuko feeling useless in this problem.

Rio raised a sad smile. "…Yeah, we're friend." Sighed, she stared down at the broom she was holding in her hand. "…Am I really wrong to push them this hard? Or I'm going too far? Hamuko, can you tell me?"

Hamuko stopped her works, turned to look at her friend.

"…Well Rio, yes I think you really push them too hard. We joined the club is not only for winning the competition…I'm no mean the practice is not important, but don't you think there's something more important than winning the competition?" She paused; hoping her words would not offend her friend. "Why don't you try seeing thing in different point? You may find things differently."

Rio remained silent, her eye shut in a hint of relieve. The next time she opened her eye, Hamuko found no more burden in them. Rio let out a slight chuckle, and then turned out to a laugh.

"W-What's wrong? Why laugh at me?" Now Hamuko was the one perplexed by her reaction. Perhaps she had said something funny, and the thought caused her face heated up in embarrassment. .

"No…it's just that…I never thought that way before…" Rio wiped off the tears around her eye, still smiling. "…I'm always wanted to do my best in everything. Guess I'm rally going too far…I don't know if I can do it Hamuko, until then will you be here for me?"

Winked, Hamuko raised a wide grin, gave Rio a big hug, Making her friend at a loss for a moment.

"Of course, I'm always here for you!"

"…Thanks Hamuko."

"Come on, hurry up and finish this! We're going to Hagakure then!"

"Hagakure again? The last time we'd been there too!" Rio exclaimed.

"The last meeting you left without me, remember? Today you're gonna treat me the special!" Today her stomach was available to fit the special treat.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Rio surrendered. "Talk about ramen…"

"What?"

"Kenji loves ramen like you do." She chuckled. Rio didn't forget to lock the door before Hamuko pulled her away. "Now it's your ramen time."

"Hooray! Here I come Hagakure!" Hamuko rushed to change her clothes, cheering like a little child drawing attention from peoples around.

"Hey don't yell in public! It's embarrassing!" With a laugh, Rio chased behind Hamuko.

* * *

Time marched on twelve, turning the whole city into a dead place. No sound, no human were fit in this dimension, only eerier green light and crawling creatures were found. Human was not allowed here, only few with potential could keep themselves normally on this space.

Hamuko rested on her bed, eye closed. She supposedly had fallen asleep. However, a weird chilling climbed up her body like piercing her spine, woke her up from her sweet dream.

"Hello my dearest. How are you doing?" An unexpectedly voice immediately made her jumped up from her bed.

"You! Why are you here?" She pointed at the uninvited guest's nose furiously, face reddened.

How the hell Pharos was in her room? Did he see her funny sleeping feature?

Pharos tilted his head innocently. "I'm always with you, that's it. Oh are you talking about the cute posture and the funny look you have when you're asleep?" He paused, raised an irritated grin…at least Hamuko thought so. "I'm use to it."

"You're sounding like a pervert! Get out of my room!" Her face even reddened, felt uneasy as she realized she has been watching all the times by this little pervert.

"Shhh…you don't want to wake the others, do you?" Pharos put his finger on his mouth, gestured her now was midnight. She shouldn't make such a noise. "I'm here to tell you something."

"…Get it finish and get out of here."

"One week from now, there's a trial waiting for you. Of course, I don't think there's any problem for you." Opened his hands, he formed a cheerful smile before he continued. "'She' will not make thing difficult for you both, consider how close you and her now."

Hamuko didn't omit the weird part in his sentence.

"Wait, who is 'she'? And why 'both'?"

"'She' is always with you, don't you realize yet?" Pharos raised another grin. Unlike the usual childish smile he had, Hamuko found darkness in that smile, somehow frightened her. "…I wish I can stay longer but I'm afraid I have limited time out here. Since you need a rest, I should leave now."

"Hey wait, explain it clearly!"

"…You will come to understand soon…before the end approached." Lastly, he melted into the darkness, disappeared in front of her like the first day they met.

"…What was that all about?" Hamuko grumbled. Without any clue, she slammed back to bed. However, no sweet dream waiting ahead of her, only restless emptiness.

She wouldn't know, Haruka lingered in front of her room by the time she having conversation with Pharos.

* * *

Thanks for those who favorite and follow this story. I never expect someone will like it. You know…my poor language and grammar use. Thanks a hundred times for you who is reading this story now!


	5. Chapter 5

Run down from the station, Hamuko brought herself to the back alley in Port Island station.

She passed through the floweriest, went straight until she saw a man wearing a brown coat and a cat, she formed a wide grin and ran faster.

"Senpai!"

"Who's your senpai?" Her wide grin immediately met a cold glare.

"Of course that's you, Shinjiro Aragaki-senpai!" His cold glare didn't put out her good mood. Her smile even brighter. "I heard from the classmates! They told me you're a student of Gekkoukan. They said they saw you talked to Sanada-senpai a few times. So you're my senpai!"

"Tch…who's the big mouth…" Shinjiro cursed, looked away from Hamuko down to the cat.

Hamuko knelt down beside him. "Oh oh…how are you? You are a lot better than before! Thank you senpai!"

"…I just did what I've promised."

It's been a week since Hamuko met Shinjiro in back alley. On that day, Hamuko came to Port Island to take a walk or watched a movie to while away her free time. When she got down from the station, the weak cat immediately caught her attention. Seeing the feeble cat, Hamuko decided she couldn't leave it be, so she went to the cat, and happened to step into back alley.

She went there only for the poor cat, but the appearance of some punks alerted her immediately. She knew how low and dirty this place and its peoples, she was too inexpedient to get in here without realizing the danger, and she ended up got entangled by them.

She gritted her teeth, cursed for her careless inwardly. Try not to get provoked by them; she searched for a way out. She remembered she brought the evoker with her in the bag. It's pretty risky though, but they left her no choice. At the same time, the evoker might put her into danger as well if they found out that's fake.

What she should do? Did she really have to take out the evoker?

"Hold it there."

A voice stopped from taking out her evoker. Those punks turned to the new comer, face twisted once they noticed who the person was.

Hamuko didn't miss the great chance. Taking a step forward, she dashed through the encirclement of the punks, ran towards the new comer and hid behind him.

"Yo Shinjiro, what's your business here?" Punks A said.

"…Nothing. I'm just thinking if you guys have shame for bullying a high school girl." The bold man Shinjiro took a quick glance at the girl behind him.

"What!?"

"Stop there pal." The other punks stopped A by grabbing his shoulder. "Say Shinjiro, is that hot chick your girlfriend? Speaking of which, you're from Gekkoukan, aren't you?"

"Shut your mouth up. I know nothing about her." Shinjiro narrowed his eyes, shooting a dead glare to the group of punks. "Leave."

"What did ya say!?" A couldn't take it anymore. "Take this you ass!"

He thought his fist would land on the bold man's face. However, his fist stopped in front of Shinjiro, met the palm of the guy before he received a murderous glare. He stunned, having no idea what had happened. The next thing he came to realize was his nose being punched and his body was slamming on the wall.

Hamuko winked, totally blinked from the scene. She didn't know how the thing was going on next. The only thing she saw was all the punks lying on the ground, some with injured hands and body, and some with bleeding noses.

It was a scene to see though. All the punks lied down half dead, only Shinjiro was standing there. For a moment, Hamuko saw a great savior came to save her. She only caught back her mind when Shinjiro cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"Y-You're great! You save me!" This was the only thing she could think of in her blank mind. It made her sounded like an idiot though.

"…It's nothing." He watched the punks ran away in disorder, and then turned back to Hamuko. "Are you dumb? You know what kind of this place is?"

Hamuko winced a little. "I know…I came here because of the poor cat…"

She pointed the weak hungry cat. Shinjiro stared at the cat for a while before he spoke.

"…Leave the cat to me."

"Huh?" Hamuko widened her eyes. She hoped she didn't mistake him.

Shinjiro shoved his hands into his coat's pocket. "I said leave the cat to me. You, don't ever came here again." He then lifted the cat, carefully held it in his arm. "Get out of here."

However, the girl didn't listen to him at all. Like today, she intentionally came all the way here to take a look to see if Shinjiro and the cat were here. She even brought something for the cat.

"Tada! Take a look at this!" She took out the cat food she bought at Paulownia Mall before she came here. "I bought it for you. Dig in!"

Opened up the packet of the cat food, Hamuko put it in front of the cat. The cat mewed happily; quickly dig in the reserve-for-it food.

"…You, I did tell you don't ever come here." Shinjiro said added pressure in his husky voice.

"I'm not 'you'. My name is Tsukikage Hamuko." She remembered she hadn't introduced properly to her senpai. "Nice to meet you, and thanks for saving me the last time." If wasn't senpai, she might take out the evoker, hoping it would scare the punks off. But it's risky, she couldn't imagine what if she failed and the punks found out the gun were actually faked. She couldn't afford to lose the evoker, though Mitsuru could make her another one, she still hated this.

"…You better stay out of this place. You won't be so lucky next time." He warned her once again. This place was for the low life person like him, not for her.

"Yes yes senpai, you don't have to keep repeating the same thing…" She rolled her eyes, suddenly an idea hit her. "But I'll be fine as long as I stick with you right?"

Now Shinjiro who's the one rolling his eyes. Was this girl listening at all? He decided to shut up for his own sake.

"Senpai, are you friend of Sanada-senpai?"

"Yes." He figured it would be better to keep the answer short so she wouldn't dig out more questions.

"It's difficult to link both of you." She chuckled. They're so different after all. "By the way, why are you stopping coming to school?" She stole a glance after asking the question, the question she wanted to ask since she knew this from her classmates.

"…It's none of your business." It's like she had hit his spot. His face immediately dropped, added tenser into the air.

Hamuko shut her mouth up. She knew she had crossed the line as judging by his expression. Even a dumb could sense something was wrong.

Maybe something happened in his past…he must have tried so hard not to recall his grieve. You're such an idiot, Hamuko!

She cursed inwardly, clicked her tongue at the same time. Seeing his tensed expression, Hamuko desperately hoped to find something to lighten up the situation.

"Err…oh yes, senpai! We saw a white dog saved a little boy few days ago when we're having a little exercise with Sanada-senpai." Shinjiro didn't respond to her, she continued. "You know there's a shrine behind our dorm? The white dog is from the shrine."

"…You mean Koromaru?" He finally spoke up. At least he didn't mad at her…Hamuko felt relieve inside.

"Do you know the dog?"

"…I've seen the dog few times before." His lips curved into a light smile once talked about the dog. "He did a good job."

"Yes! The boy almost got his pendant wrested by the robber. That's the last piece of thing his mother left for him." Hamuko said while looking down at the cat, unaware the bold man was stunning after hearing her story.

"…What's the boy name?"

"I remember…is Ken Amada." Now she found he's acting weird. "Senpai?"

He stood up, didn't bother to answer her anymore. He left her in that place, but did warn her once again before turning himself to this low and dark place.

Hamuko didn't know what has got to her senpai. Sanada-senpai acted strange when he found out the boy's identity too. Was the boy the one who made them acted such strangely?

What had happened between these three persons? She clenched her fist tightly on her chest, realized she was fear deep down in her heart. She once again looked at the direction Shinjiro had gone a moment ago, as if like he would disappeared in front of her…forever. She had no idea where this sadness and fear came from, but she knew she couldn't leave the bold man behind.

Let out a trembling sigh, she patted the cat one last time before leaving the back alley as Shinjiro kept warning her: she shouldn't come to this place.

"I have to go back now. Take care of yourself, k?" She stood up and lifted her head to the red sky. It's almost evening. "See you."

The cat mewed in laziness. Hamuko chuckled, turning and leaving the place.

Two more days…she had to take care of Tartarus first.

* * *

Inside Tartarus, there were three persons fighting the creepy creatures with their persona and weapons. Though I said 'they', but mostly done by Hamuko herself, Yukari and Junpei supported her from behind, since Hamuko got multiple persona on hand, and of course of her excellent speed and power.

Take out the last enemy in front, Hamuko let out a heavy sigh. She checked on the other two to see if they're fine, found Junpei was extremely odd and silent. Hamuko knew what's in his mind, though she was not playing heroin, but the cap boy truly unsatisfied she took the position as a leader in the group.

She didn't want such misunderstanding to get the better of them, but the cap boy totally ignored what she wanted to tell him. At last, Hamuko gave up on explaining, hoping time would settle down on them.

Yukari found the stair. They all agreed to move on to the fourteenth floor, the floor Mitsuru informed them there were some strong presences earlier.

Two more days, there would be the day Pharos warned her about the 'trial'. Until now, she still couldn't understand what Pharos was trying to tell her. What was the 'trial' and who was the 'she'?

She was familiar with the 'trial' yet it didn't mean she knew what exactly it was. She experienced it before…but she totally couldn't recall any of this memories. It added more worry in her as she was already worrying before it was approaching.

"…It's just like the day Magician attacked us…" She muttered softly.

Yeah…she was worrying like hell on that day too. Now she felt exactly the same.

_"Be careful. I detect three strong enemies in this floor. They're probably the Shadow Guardians."_ Mitsuru informed the group through the line.

The three of them nodded to each other, agreed to approach the enemies like they did in the previous floors. They ran into Shadow Guardians in fifth floor and tenth floor as well. They believed they would make it this time too.

They walked near to the targets with full alert. Take a peek, Hamuko saw three strange look shadows with huge robot-like…or she should say more like a vehicle-like black shadows waiting in front. It looked strong, Hamuko thought as her hand reached to the line.

"Senpai, please analyze the enemies."

_"Roger. It may take a few minutes."_ Then, she went silent, probably starting her requested mission.

"Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's do this like before!" Junpei shouted, couldn't stand to wait.

"Shh, Stupei! You will attract the-" Before Yukari could finish her sentence, a rumble sound was heading to them. Yukari turned around, gasped when she saw the Shadow Guardians was dashing towards them, "I told you, Stupei!"

"I-It's not my fault!" Junpei also lost idea on how he should react.

"Evade!" Was coming from Hamuko. They quickly did as what they've been told.

All of them took out the evoker with them, ready for the battle. Junpei was the first charged to the enemies without being informed.

"Take this, you ass!"

"Stop there Stupei!" Yukari cursed. "Why is he always like that!?"

He always acted such rashly…Hamuko also shouted in her mind, still she quickly back up him in case something happened.

Junpei slashed down his sword. He did feel he had cut through the thing with his sword however; the enemy was fine as ever, not even a scratch!

"W-What the heck!?"

_"Tsukikage, they are Rampage Drive, Arcana Chariot. Physical attack doesn't seem to work on them."_ Mitsuru informed the group once she had done with the analysis.

"You heard it Iori-kun?" Hamuko ordered the two to stay backward. "We're going to use magic attack!"

"Got it!"

"I know!"

They both cast Garu and Agi skills on the Rampage Drive, Hamuko cast Zio skill. Their magic attack did effective on them however, they took too little damage. In this case, they would catch themselves in expended fight. While Hamuko thinking of a strategy, the Rampage Drive charged on Junpei with its Assault Dive skill.

"Urgh! D-Damn…!"

"Junpei!" Seeing the cap boy almost dying from such an assault, immediately Yukari summoned Io to heal him. "Hang on!"

"It's…strong! Damn it!" Junpei wiped off the sweat on his forehead, legs trembling for the almost dying experience.

Hamuko checked on the persona she had with her, only found Ara Mitama that could stand up against their Assault Dive skill. But Ara Mitama was out of magic attack, that's the biggest problem!

What she should do?

-What…this…

-…is Compendium…belongs to you…

Huh? Wait…what is that?

* * *

"What is this that you're always holding on your hand Theo?"

There's a time Hamuko visited Velvet Room when Igor was out, only Thoedore was there to greet her. That's the question she asked him that time.

"You mean this?" Theo looked down to the tome. "This is called Compendium. It's belongs to you."

"To me? What is it?" She asked him if she could take a look and the blond nodded.

"They are persona you have gained in your previous journey."

"Wow…they're many of them…" Was they all her? Even Theo told her so, it didn't sound real to her at all. "Can I summon them?"

"Of course you can, as long as they respond to your call."

This time Hamuko took a clear look at the persona one by one started from the Fool. She saw her initial persona Eurydice, below her was a persona similar to Eurydice, despite that's a male.

"**Orpheus**…?" She showed it to Theo. "Why he looks similar to Eurydice? Is this mine too?"

Theo fell silent for a moment, seemed had difficulty on explaining to her.

"Theo?" Hamuko called him once again. He seemed drifted off…was he alright?

"Orpheus is not yours…he belongs to someone else, a Wild Card like you." His words widened her eyes.

"Another Wild Card?"

"Yes…both of your Compendiums had combined as one when you restart your journey. He is…restarting his journey as well." Theo looked away from her as if he was attempting to hide something.

"I see…" She finally understood Pharos told her the 'both of you'. Pharos knew there's another Wild Card. However, it still didn't explain the 'she' and 'trial' he spoke.

She looked down at Orpheus again, strangely she found Orpheus's feature was matching with Minato…but how could that be? She chuckled with the idea.

"Master Hamuko, you're please to summon them in your battle. Remember to listen to their voices…they are part of you as a Wild Card. And if you need to update your Compendium, I'm here to assist you as always." Theo gently spoke.

She smiled, felt pleased and delighted by his usual gentle behavior.

"Thanks Theo!"

* * *

"That's it! The Compendium!" To avoid the expended fight, she needed an instant kill upper class magic to take them all in once. "Yukari, Iori-kun, please hold the enemies for me! Few minutes are enough!"

"Huh!? O-Okay!" Yukari nodded even she had no idea what their leader had in her mind. She had to trust her!

"Be quick, you got me!" Junpei felt desperately useless he was in this battle, magic attack was not his particular specialty, and his physical attack didn't work at all!

Hamuko closed her eyes, trying to search for any persona that responded to her, as well as matching the situation they were in.

Come on…hurry up…are you here for me? Please lend me your strength!

-…As you wish, master.

A golden yellow haired little girl that dressed in blue skirt came for her, stretching out her slim hand to Hamuko.

"**Alice**!" Hamuko pulled the trigger at her temper, summoning the little blonde. Alice cast her instant kill spell 'Die For Me' on the three Rampage Drives.

Darkness engulfed the Shadow Guardians, melting and leading them into deep death, without leaving a trace. The little blonde raised a childish grin before returning to Hamuko.

After the fight, Yukari cast Dia to heal any injuries they got while they holding the enemies for Hamuko. And then, she looked at Hamuko with little uneasy written in her eyes.

"Hey, was that girl a persona too?"

"Yes…her name is Alice." Judging by their expression, Hamuko had a feeling she had overdid it. Well, Alice was an upper class persona in Death Arcana…though Yukari and Junpei were having no idea about that, Alice still appeared to be too strong.

But there's no way she would tell them Alice was the persona she gained from her previous journey. Even Hamuko herself couldn't believe that, but it's good none of them received serious damage. With the personas she had with her, it would be a big help to explore through Tartarus. Still, it's better to keep the Compendium as a secret.

"Um…come on, we're heading to the next floor!" Hamuko avoided the doubted sights from Yukari and Junpei, took the lead while didn't forget to grab the treasure box before climbing up to the stair.

They found a dead end on sixteenth floor.

"Good job everyone. You may return to the entrance." Mitsuru stated.

As the other two heading to the access point, Hamuko quickly grabbed the case aside, opened it and found the First Old Document. Yes, just the thing she needed exactly!

…

"Thank you Master Hamuko." Theo accepted the First Old Document sincerely from Hamuko. "Here, please take this." In exchange, Theo gave her a Bead Chain as a reward.

"Then I've done with the request. Let me know if you want anything else!" Hamuko waved him goodbye, went back to her friends.

Theo looked down to the First Old Document, uttered with mix feeling shown in his beautiful eyes.

"They will soon meet each other…"

"No Theo. They had met each other." A girl dressed similar like Theo with pale yellow short hair coming to his way.

"Sister Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth let out a smile; the same expression like Theo appeared on her small face as well.

"Let see what they will bring to the future, Theo. We…cannot interfere with their fate."

Though Theo understood what his sister meant, it's still heart wrenching to see the both of them repeating their journey and suffering from the same pain again…it's so heartbroken to see her disappeared in front of him once again.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A little reminder for you who are reading this. I have edited chapter one to chapter three. I have corrected some of the mistakes and chapter one and two are almost the whole rewrite thing. Though the plot is still there, I have added some new features inside. If you please, take a look at it.

Well, enjoy.

* * *

_Today is the day…_

Hamuko looked up to the sky. Today was the day Pharos warned her about the 'trial'. Due to the worry that lingering on her heart past few days, Hamuko requested Mitsuru to have everyone got back to dorm early. Out of curiosity, Mitsuru asked her the reason for the request.

How supposed she told her the whole thing? There's no point of telling her 'a boy warned me' or something out of sense. Mitsuru would definitely think she was out of her mind. It may cause her to lose the chance to figure things out. So she just told her 'my instinct tells me'.

Sighing, instinct was always a good excuse and reason to believe; at least it was enough to make Mitsuru believed in her. Junpei was pissed with that, though Hamuko knew the reason behind, she just pretended she wasn't. He acted like that since the day she was appointed as the leader of the group. She couldn't do anything with it, and the capped boy didn't give her any room for her to explain.

Junpei acted normally at school when everyone was around. He would actually talk and laugh with her like usual, but not down to things with Tartarus or shadow. He's acting he obeyed her order whenever they exploring Tartarus, probably because of Mitsuru was around. But still, Hamuko fully understood that he was not. If not, they could have a talk about this already.

Yukari told her she needed to take care of archery team first before getting back. Mitsuru was into her Student Council again and so Akihiko. They all promised would return home before the day went dark. Junpei was…well, no way could be found, but he would back when the time was right. Hamuko skipped any activities and meeting she might have, went straight to the dorm.

The other that caught her concern was Minato. He's acting weird the whole day. Usually he would place his MP3 on whenever he was in class. Ms. Toriumi had tired to lesson him anymore so she would just leave him be. As for what Hamuko saw today, he seemed drifted off somewhere else instead on his MP3. By the time the school finished, he went off ahead without leaving a goodbye like he usually did. He seemed in great hurry. Hamuko never saw such expression on that calmed Minato's face. She wondered what got into him.

Buying dinner from Iwatodai Strip Mall on her way to dorm, Hamuko decided she would stay in dorm waiting for everyone.

* * *

"We're here!" Pushing opened the door of the command room in 4th floor, Yukari and the others rushed in.

"Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei was still having his jacket half way to put on.

Mitsuru turned to look at them with serious piercing eyes. "We've detected a shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one. We have to defeat any of them we find, as quickly as possible. Most of the people don't know the Dark Hour exits. But if half of the city is destroyed, there will be panic. That must be avoided at all cost."

"In other word, we have to kick some ass right? Well, count me in!" Unknown to the reason, Junpei was getting excited.

"Geez…what is he so excited for…?" Yukari groaned, gave the capped boy a side glare. Hamuko pretended she heard nothing.

Mitsuru looked at Akihiko that was checking the bank console. "Did you manage to get to the chairman?"

"He's on his way here." Akihiko replied.

"Good. Akihiko, you stay here and wait for him."

"What!?" His tone was about to roar. "Are you kidding!? I'm going!"

"Who is here for chairman if you go along with them? And don't forget we still have Kamijou here. Who's going to take responsible for her?" Mitsuru stated calmly. Her words shut the silver haired senior efficiently. Haruka gave Mitsuru a glance when her name mentioned. "…You'll get your chance, Akihiko. They're far better than you think of. Have faith in them."

Akihiko gave up on arguing. He could never get a chance to win against the president of Student Council. "Dammit…"

Junpei took a step forward. Hamuko had a hint what he was going to say next.

"Hey, then who is leading the team this time?"

Hamuko rolled her eyes at that. _Just EXACTLY what I think._

Akihiko didn't need any second to make his decision. "Tsukikage, you're in charge."

"What…? Her again?" Junpei groaned but kept it for himself. Hamuko felt malice shooting from him in his eyes corner. Sighing, she tried to ignore it, though that piercing sight was pretty hard to ignore.

"We're counting on you." Mitsuru added. Hamuko felt the weight on her shoulder.

"You guys should hurry and go on. Mitsuru, you need to get ready." Akihiko sat down in front the consoles, gestured Haruka to stay still.

"Indeed. Let's rendezvous in front of the station." After the brief meeting, Mitsuru went off ahead, leaving the others t in the room.

"I think we should hurry now." Hamuko told the other two. They went back to their room; get ready with their weapons and evokers.

_So this is the 'trial' Pharos mentioned…_she told herself while shoving the evoker into the gun sheath. Clapping her face, Hamuko nodded to herself in front of the mirror and went out of the room.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Sitting on the steps, Junpei, Yukari and Hamuko were waiting for Mitsuru to rendezvous as the senior stated earlier. Junpei got a can of drink hell knew where he took from and started to drink. Hamuko fixed her sight on the capped boy and the drink on his hand, wondered if the drink was fine to consume. Usually water turned into blood during Dark Hour like those on the ground, so what about the can drink?

_It seems the drink is alright…_Hamuko turned away her head as Junpei seemed to find out her gaze. Well, it's good to see the can drink was alright to consume, otherwise…Hamuko shivered just to have imagination Junpei was having a mouthful of blood across her mind.

"Where is she?" Yukari burst out. It seemed she couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"She will be here soon." Junpei threw the can he had finished the content to the front, met Yukari's glare soon after he lifted his head. "Why are you looking at me?"

"…Nothing." Yukari looked away with loathe on her face. Letting out a sigh, she lifted her head to see the gigantic moon just right in front of them. "There's full moon tonight…but it looks even creepier during Dark Hour."

Hamuko and Junpei did the same. The moon shined in green yellow hanged on the sky. The only different was it's so gigantic and creepy than normal hour. It just matched the environment around perfectly: scary and cold.

Hamuko saw this on the day Magician Attack. Come to think of it, she would start to dread when the full moon was approaching as if it symbolized something scary out of all the things in the world. Sometimes she would see a black figure with wings behind appeared in front of the moon like it was shielding the moon when she fixed her gaze on it too long. It scared her, and she sometimes even would have nightmare like that. It scared her to hell.

Shaking her head tried to stay away from the fear, Hamuko let out a deep breathe. She circled her body tightly, and found she was trembling all the times. She stood up and took a walk, hoping it would ease her fear.

Then, that's when they all heard the sound like a motorbike coming to their direction. They turned their head toward the sound, and truly found a motorbike approached and stopping in front of them. The rider removed the helmet, off the engine at the same time keeping the bike in balance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." The rider was Mitsuru.

"Wow…senpai, this is cool!" Junpei said, the other nodded to agree.

"This is special made, and it can function even during Dark Hour." Mitsuru smile when talked about the bike, but soon changed back to her serious face. "Tonight I'll provide support from here. Everything else is the same. The shadow currently located inside the monorail not far from station. To get there, you'll have to walk on the track."

"Are you serious!? Isn't that dangerous?" Junpei exclaimed. Yukari was rather worried in other way.

"Don't worry. No electrical equipments are operable during Dark Hour, including monorail."

"But your bike…" Yukari looked down to the cool white bike, sounded uncertain.

"As I said, this is special." Mitsuru handed them the communication tools and place on the ears. "Well, before we start our mission, I need to remind you that I detected another presence inside the monorail."

"What!?" Yukari and Junpei shouted at the same time.

"Senpai, is that human?" Though Hamuko was uncertain, but she remembered Theo told her about 'another Wild Card'. Pharos did mention 'both of you' the last time he warned her, so that's must be something to do with this. _Perhaps another Wild Card is already here…_

"Yes, I assume it's the passenger of the train." Mitsuru's tone filled with an obviously worry. "Listen. Our main target is the giant shadow. You may encounter people in the train, so be prepare. No matter how, we cannot get the people involve in the battle with shadow. You get it?"

"Yes, senpai!"

* * *

"This is it, right?"

After going through the track, in between station Iwatodai and Port Island, they found the target monorail. Staring up to the train, Yukari asked uncertainly.

"_Can you all hear me?"_

"Yes, clearly." Yukari replied. "So the big shadow is in this monorail?"

"_The readings are definitely coming from the monorail. Proceed with caution and stay together." _

"Senpai, what about the presence you detected earlier? Is the person still on the same spot?" Hamuko asked. She was more curious about the person inside the train.

"…_Let's see…the presence is moving…wait…!" _Something seemed wrong from Mitsuru. _"The presence is heading toward the target! Hurry up and move!"_

"Got it!"

"Who's that anyway!?"

Once they're in the train, what their mistake was failed to aware the door was closed up. They realized that when the train started to move but it was all too late.

"W-What!?" Yukari exclaimed, almost freaked out.

"Hey, it's moving!" Junpei tried to open the door but it shut tightly like they're glued.

Instead of freaking out like the other two, Hamuko was looking the way ahead of them.

"…Wait, silent." She shut Yukari and Junpei by putting a hand in between them. "Do you guys hear anything?"

Yukari and Junpei exchanged a gaze before concentrated on listening what's in front. If you just kept silence during Dark Hour, silence could have killed you. It's **dead** silence, despite the sound of moving monorail. Anyhow, because of this dead silence, they managed to catch fighting sounds from car ahead. The three of them looked at each other, nodded agreed to go.

"…We have to hurry. I have a bad feeling if we don't." The train was still moving, no sign of stopping for now.

"_What are you waiting for!? This train will soon crush into other train in front! Move now!" _Mitsuru's voice cut in.

"C-Crush…?" Yukari snapped at the word. "CRUSH!?"

"_You only have eight minutes left. Hurry up!" _Mitsuru pushed them in urge_. "To stop the train, you'll have to defeat the shadow in the first car. It seems the giant shadow has take control of this monorail!"_

"Y-Yes!"

They grasped tight on their weapons, ran to the door to the second car and continued their way to the first car. On the way, they encountered no enemy and not even a human, they're only coffins. The fighting sounds were even intense when they got there. They nodded to each other before opening the door. When Hamuko grabbed on the knob, she felt her palm was froze, yet she still pushing opened it, ignored the freeze might hurt her palm.

Once the door opened, it revealed a shadow with half white and half black body woman sitting in the middle of the car with ice storm around.

"Hey…W-What is this thing…is this the target!?" The freezing breeze numbed their legs, stopping them from moving.

"Senpai, please analyze the enemy!" Thinking this would be the worst, Hamuko pulled out the evoker to her temper. "Eurydice!"

Eurydice cast the Agi skill to warm up the air. Hamuko looked around but found no trace of the presence Mitsuru mentioned about. The surrounding of the giant shadow was still blowing with icy storm. Hamuko again summoned Eurydice to use the fire spell on the enemy. The shadow let out a squeak, looks like it didn't work that much on it though, at least stopped the icy storm.

Once the storm faded a bit, Hamuko heard a light groan. She rushed forward, found a person kneeling on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright!?" She ran to the person. Suddenly blue light illuminated from the bottom of the person, Hamuko heard the name 'Orpheus' was being spoken.

Orpheus, despite the gender and appearance, it almost looked the same as Eurydice. The only different was it's having white hair and blue colored body. It cast Agi skill to heat up the air more so its master could move from freezing state.

"Y-You're…" Hamuko blinked when she recognized the person. "A-Arisato-kun!?"

"Talk later! We're out of time!"

It reminded Hamuko they were still in the middle of battle. "R-Right!"

"_Tsikikage, that's shadow is Priestess. It doesn't have any weakness, and I don't think ice attack is effective against it. Avoid using ice spell." _Mitsuru's analyze was just perfectly in time. _"You still have five minutes left!"_

"Yukari, please support with your healing skill…and Iori-kun…wait, Iori-kun!"

"The train is going to crush soon! I don't have time to listen to your so called instruction!" Ignoring the order from Hamuko, Junpei rushed to the Priestess by himself. Priestess stabbed him using its long solid hair by stopping him from getting near to it; somehow Junpei managed to dodge them and sneaked into it. "Got you!"

He slashed his sword about to touched Priestess, Junpei felt freezing wind brushed against his face. He knew something went wrong however, by the time he realized it was too late. The hands he used to grasp the sword were benumbed by the freezing wind and ice up. For now, he was all opened to Priestess.

"Holy shit-"

"Junpei!"

Junpei saw a smile across Priestess's face as its hair was just in front of him about to stab through him. His eyes widened, knowing full well this was all because he ignored the instruction from Hamuko, and he was no way to dodge. He shut his eyes, waiting the pain from the hair tear his body.

The next thing he felt was not tearing pain, but the momentum someone grabbed his collar and pulling him back. He rolled on the ground caused by the throwing from the person. When he opened his eyes, he saw a white haired figure blocked the attack for him, and the one standing in front of him was Minato.

"D-Dude!?"

Hamuko summoned Eurydice once again to heat up the air for all of them. Yukari on the other hand was casting Dia for Junpei's benumbed hands and legs. Instead of grumbling like she usually did, she just kept silent but her face had told him how she felt.

Without bother with him, Minato went back to Priestess prepared for another attack.

"Iori-kun, please support us with your fire skill! We're counting on you!" Having checking Junpei was alright, Hamuko followed Minato back to the battlefield.

Dodging the attack from Priestess, Minato found Hamuko entered the battle behind him. He pointed Priestess's mask for Hamuko, telling her to aim for it. Hamuko took a glance on the mask, shook after realizing she couldn't reach to it with all the hair attacking her and blocking her way like that. Even she cut it; the hair would regenerate within a second.

"I can't get through!"

Cursing, Minato blocked the attack directly using his sword to shield him. The momentum sent him back and hit on the car. Quickly catching up his pace, he ducked and dodged the hair that kept coming avoiding them to hit him.

"Tsukikage, I'll support you! Focus your attack!" He shouted, assumed the girl heard his call.

Hamuko leaped back with one hand sustained her body. "Okay!"

With tacit understanding, Minato rushed ahead ignored the scratches the hair narrowly shaving through, knowing Yukari behind would support with healing skill, the scratches healed instantly. Blue light illuminating, he called out the name.

"Surt!"

The huge flaming red god appeared in front of Minato, released the spell Ragnarok on Priestess. Raging flame burst out from underground engulfed Priestess with hell fire.

Seeing the chance, Hamuko grasped firmly on her naginata, ran toward Priestess. Without those annoying hair and having the Priestess on flame, nothing could block her way anymore. Summoning Eurydice on her run, she ordered her persona to toss her up to Priestess. Raising her naginata, Hamuko stabbed into Priestess's mask with all her might.

Letting go of her weapon, Hamuko jumped down and landed safely with the help of Eurydice. Priestess let out a grieved scream and struggled. Its mask split into two, melted into dark mist dissolved into the air. Within the dark mist, a piece of shattered glass was left floating on the air, splintering into small pieces and then dissolved.

"W-We did it…?"

"_It's not over yet! The train is still moving!" _Mitsuru's voice reminded them they were yet safe from the danger. _"Stop the train!"_

"S-Stop the train!? H-How are we suppose to stop it!?"

The other train was just coming in sight. They would crush into it not more than a minute—

Some of the images flashed across Hamuko's mind. On board the same train with Yukari and Junpei behind her, under the same scene going through, she saw—

Eeeeeeeekkkkkkyyyyyyyy—

Everyone in the train almost slammed forward. Yukari screamed and fell down, Junpei tripped while his hand grabbing on the pipe. Everything went silence by the time Hamuko opened her eyes in heavy pant. She closed her eyes all the time waiting for the crush, but she found nothing happened. Everything was fine as ever. Lifting her head in confusion, she felt a light warm covered her hand on top. She looked down at it, saw her hands was on the hand break on the control panel of the monorail, and another pair of hands on top of her. That's Minato's.

"A-Arisato-kun…" Her voice appeared to be shaky than she could imagined. Minato lifted his head meeting her crimson eyes, his face filled in confusion as well.

_Did I just pull the hand break? _Hamuko had no memory she had moved just now. She only remembered she saw some images that appeared to be inside the train as well, and—

_Yeah…it told me to pull the break…_but then, did she move from the position she was earlier? _Was it…my body moving itself?_

"W-We're safe…?" Junpei and Yukari barely recovered from the terrible shock they experienced a moment ago.

"M-My legs is shaking…!" Yukari chuckled bitterly. She just let herself rested on the ground without bothered to stand up. Not that she could either.

Hearing that, Hamuko started to realize her legs was trembling as well. Letting go of the break, she staggered and almost tripped. She let out a light squeak, having leaned over on Minato. Fortunately the cool boy managed to sustain her weight without falling behind.

"I-I'm sorry, Arisato-kun…" She chuckled dryly; knowing she won't be able to balance herself for now, just leaving her body leaned against him.

Minato closed his arms around her, finally lost weight on his legs and fell down. Hamuko felt the arm around her was shaking lightly. She smiled, patted his back.

"It's over…"

"Yeah, it's over…"

* * *

Haruka opened the door, revealing the panted Ikutsuki outside of the dorm with his bicycle laid on the ground. She only spared him pity glance, urging him to be quick with her monotone.

"S-So h-how's the t-thing…?"

"…It's over. Priestess was killed." Haruka answered while handing him a glass of water. Ikutsuki immediately took it over and drank. "…You should hurry to upstairs. Mitsuru-senpai is probably reporting."

"Phew…I'm alive!" Putting down the glass, he sighed in satisfactory. "Don't worry about that. I already know the result. So, tonight's encounter ended perfectly without scratch right?"

She nodded. "…However, we found another persona user."

"Really? Who is the person?"

Avoiding meeting his gaze, Haruka slowly turned away her head.

"…Arisato Minato."

* * *

_I'm glad today is Sunday… _turning over and over on her bed, Hamuko used her arm to block the sunlight shined through from the window. Stretching her hand to her phone, it showed the time twelve in the noon.

Yesterday was such a disaster. Fortunately they managed to defeat Priestess without a scratch. _Thanks to Arisato-kun…oh hey, I need to talk to him! _Having this in mind, immediately Hamuko jumped from the bed, rolling to the door ran down to wash herself.

When she finished up all the morning ritual (or rather afternoon ritual) and changed to her casual winter clothes, down at the lounge she found Mitsuru was there reading a book.

"Good morning senpai!"

"It's already afternoon Tsukikage." Mitsuru corrected her. "Anyway, did you have a nice sleep?"

She shrugged. "Barely. Where are the others?" She could understand about Yukari and Junpei though, but what about Akihiko?

"Akihiko went out fro exercise." Mitsuru knew it's probably because he couldn't join the team yesterday. "As for Takeba and Iori…you should understand more than I do."

"Well yeah…" Thinking about the scene from yesterday, Hamuko couldn't help but let out a sigh. "It's terrible."

Mitsuru put down the book on hand and shifted her position. "Indeed. If weren't the both of you pulled the break avoiding the crush, those people on the trains might have…"

"Don't talk such terrible thing senpai! It's over." Having a thought for the scene was enough to weaken her spirit. Shaking the fear and imagination, she walked toward the door. "I'm going to have breakfast. See you senpai!"

"Before you go Tsukikage." Mitsuru stopped her. "Please tell Arisato to come here in the evening…regarding what happened yesterday."

_I should have known…probably about joining the team or something. But having Arisato-kun to join…is not bad at all. _Thinking about their cooperation attack from yesterday caused a smile on her face. "Yes senpai~" _I'm gotta ask him the same thing too…_

She grabbed a tokiyaki at Iwatodai Strip Mall before heading to boy's dorm. Biting the food on hand along the way, Hamuko picked up the phone and pressed the number. Luckily she got the cool boy's number beforehand.

_He's properly still asleep…let's see…_Hamuko remembered Minato was a sleepy head like Junpei sometimes. If he was not listening to his MP3, then he must be sleeping on his table. However, though Ms. Toriumi had tired to lecture him anymore, she would reprimand the capped boy and just let go of Minato. It's a scene to see sometimes.

No respond from the other side of the phone…just exactly what she thought. Putting the phone back to her bag, she walked to the door attempting a knock. As she was about to knock, the door was pushing opened almost slammed on her face. She squeaked, pushed back the door and it slammed against back to the person that opened it.

"Uwwwaaaahhhh!"

The boy with brown hair covered his nose in pain and cried out. Hamuko winked a few times, had a hard time to realize what just happening.

"Tomochika-kun?" Tomachika Kenji if she was right. Junpei would hang out with him sometimes with Minato along. "Are you alright…?"

"T-Tsukikage-chan?" His eyes filled with water. "Do I look alright to you…?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Sighing, Hamuko felt bad for the guy. _But why am I feeling bad? He was the one almost slammed me with the door. _"Err…is Arisato-kun here?"

"You're looking for Minato? Ah yes, he's a sleepy head you know him." Rubbing his poor nose, he might consider to see the doctor if his nose has broken or not. "His room is on the second floor the last one at the left. Do as you please."

"I-Is it alright?" She blinked. This was a boy's dorm after all…Kenji only waved it off, with that Hamuko stepped in the dorm and closed the door behind.

She brought herself to the second floor to Minato's room. She knocked a few times, hoping a response from inside. However, no response or voice was coming to her. She frowned; surprisingly found the door was unlocked. Pushing the door opened, Hamuko saw the room was gloomy as the curtain blocked all the light from coming into the room.

Seeing the boy still on his bed, Hamuko raised her brows. She walked to the window and shoved the curtain aside; let the warm light shined through the room.

Letting out a light groan, the boy intended to pull up his blanket to cover his head. Hamuko knew exactly what's in his mind, grabbed the blanket and took it away before he succeed in doing so. He growled, turned around he buried his face into his the pillow.

_What!? Even so he still attempting on a sleep? _Hamuko snorted, formed a smug smirk as she leaned forward to his ear. Taking a deep breathes, she shouted out of her lung.

"WAKE UP, ARISATO MINATO!"

"Uwwwwaaaaaahhhhh!"

Minato immediately jumped up from the bed, losing balance as he tried to sustain his weight with his hand, ended up rolling down with back hitting on the floor. "Urgh…!"

"Good morning, Arisato-kun!" The moment he opened his eyes, he met her wide grin as if it's hiding a hint a mischief inside.

Looking around and having recognized the place he was in, he shifted his gaze back to the girl. Her bright smile sent him a freezing chill like the fight with the Priestess yesterday. An indeed freezing breeze if he must said. A layer of sweat formed on his forehead.

"M-Morning…wait, why are you here in my room?" His ears were still aching caused by her loud voice.

"Tomochika-kun told me I can come in and _do as I please_." She widened her grin.

"He told you? Argh…" _He better remembers this._ "So, what brings you here?"

"Mitsuru-senpai wants me to tell you gather at our dorm this evening. You know, about the thing yesterday."

Minato snapped his phone looking for the time, pissed by what showed on the screen. Giving the girl a glare, he once again climbed up to his bed.

"H-Hey!" Hamuko tackled his pajama pulling him from the bed. "No more sleeping! You still owe me an explanation!"

"I can explain tonight when we're having discussion…" He struggled to get back to his bed.

"No, I want it now!"

Looking at his determined face, Minato finally surrender to her stubborn request.

"…At least let me change first."

…

"Thank you. Please come again!"

Taking the foods from the shopkeeper, Minato and Hamuko were heading to the shrine at the back as Minato claimed that was a perfect place to have private talk. Biting the burger as they sat down on the bench, Hamuko was waiting for Minato to open up the topic while Minato was waiting for Hamuko to do so. Awkward filled between them as none of them spoke up. Hamuko took a glance at the boy, found he had no intention on bringing up the thing, she had to do that.

"…Don't you think you should start to explain to me?"

"I'm waiting for you." Rubbing the packaging he had finished the content, he leaned against the bench behind to have a comfortable position. "Now, I have to make it clear. I'm not doing this in purpose in hiding you. But things are a little…confusing to me."

"Confusing?" She frowned.

"…I'll tell you if you promise you won't laugh at it." Hamuko nodded to him. His gaze fell on the ground as he started to drift his mind. "…I have no memories about myself or the things around me. But things like Dark Hour or persona…it just seems I know them from the start. Things just make sense when the time is right approach…weird, huh?"

Hamuko widened her eyes as every word spoken out from his mouth. He was like a mirror she saw at herself. He was the same like her!

"Wait…where were you the first day in Iwatodai?"

"…I was in boy's dorm when I woke up. What's up?" He saw something in her eyes as if she experiencing the same thing. "Don't tell me…"

"I was in monorail, but the most frightening was I didn't know where I was heading! And I was…having no memories too…" Her voice trailed off, sounded uncertain and frightened at the same time.

"You're the same…?" Now his eyes filled with shock and slight uncertain. "Did you see a boy named Pharos?"

She gasped. "Y-Yes… he said I'm his half!"

"He told me the same thing…and the end."

Talking about the end Pharos had once mentioned, Hamuko felt terribly uneasy and cold inside. Her heart started to race. Her fists gripped tightly on her skirt until they turned pale white. Minato saw her trouble, patted her to release her fear.

"Are you alright?"

Panting, she assured him. "Y-Yeah…so, that's mean we're on the same boat?"

"I guess you can say so. It's a wise decision to have a talk ahead than with the others." He lifted his head to see the sky. It's quite chilling today, odd to have such weather since it's nearing summer season. "The others know nothing about your situation, right?"

She nodded. "Let's just keep it ourselves." She doubted they would believe in them though. "Hey, why are you there before we headed to the station?"

"Pharos had warned me about that. I guess you're the same." She remembered he went back in rush after school. "I knew you guys would be there, but I wanted to see with my eyes what the 'trial' Pharos talked about is."

Letting out a yawn, the cool boy closed his eyes in rest. He still hadn't recover from yesterday exhausted mission.

"…You know I'm in SEES the whole time?" She raised her brows in slight anger. They were fighting hard in Tartarus while he was observing them instead of lending his hand? It brought up her fury.

"…I know it since you and Kamijou moved to Iwatodai Dorm. Thinking I need to have more understanding with the situation and gather more information, I decided to observed before doing anything…hey, don't give me that look." He winced after seeing her expression.

"…Okay, I'll let it slip, but no next time! We're on the same boat, so you need to discuss with me." She swelled her cheek, looked away from Minato.

"Yeah…got it." Smirking, Minato closed his eyes again. _This girl is interesting, isn't she? Life will be fumy with someone like this beside, huh? _"I'm going to take a nap, what about you?"

"What!?" She exclaimed. "Sleeping again? You're just a sleepy head!"

"Whatever you say, I'll sleep." Ignoring the girl, Minato went ahead to lay his head on the bench. Seeing that, Hamuko snorted, sighed for his laziness.

Letting out a yawn after looking at his sleeping face, she felt her eyes was started to get heavy. Cursing for his sweet sleeping face, she laid her head beside him and closed her eyes.

_Guess I'll need a nap too…_

* * *

"I just cannot stand the both of you…geez…" Yukari grumbled as she watching their yawning face.

Yukari and Junpei went to look for them when the girl hadn't back from her lunch time. Mitsuru was worrying about her and had Junpei gave a call for the cool boy, but got no respond too. She figured they probably were together somewhere else, and had the two to look for them. At last, they found they're sleeping on the shrine's bench.

"Blame him…" Hamuko pointed at Minato beside her. He barely gave her any response.

Mitsuru, Akihiko and Ikutsuki went down from the stair, taking their seat at the lounge. Now, everyone of them gathered there with Yukari and Junpei sitting together, Haruka, Hamuko and Minato on same sofa, and Akihiko was with Mitsuru. Ikutsuki was alone on the individual sofa as always.

"I think you should have known the reason we call you here." Mitsuru spoke first.

"If you're going to talk about persona and shadow, then you can skip it. Like Tsukikage, I know most of them already, and she had given me a brief talk regarding the situation."

"…Hey…you two are just freaking damn." Junpei said in disbelief.

"Agree." Yukari chuckled dryly. She looked rather uncomfortable with the situation.

"Then, I'll straight to the point." Mitsuru took out a case and opened it. It contented the evoker and red band. "Will you like to join us?"

Minato gave the others a glance before answering. He didn't need any consideration about the question. "Of course."

"Welcome aboard, Arisato." Akihiko raised a playful grin.

Yukari, on the other hand, remained silent. Hamuko noticed her unusual silence, wondered what got into her. She remembered Yukari acted strange the day Mitsuru asked her to join as well. _Is it something to do with Mitsuru-senpai?_

"This is indeed good news. Our member suddenly jumped to six in a short period. Exploring Tartarus will be more and easier with the power we got." Ikutsuki said. He sincerely stretched out his hand to Minato, but like Hamuko, Minato barely responding to his welcome. Instead of giving his hand, he just nodded to him.

"I'll make adjustment regarding your move to our dorm. Is there any problem?" Mitsuru asked. Minato only shook. "Then, welcome to join SEES."


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have time after school?"

Hamuko blinked at the sudden invitation from Junpei the moment she stepped in the class. She dulled at her position, winking her eyes thinking if she had mistaken him. _I-Is he asking me out? _

Seeing the girl didn't respond at all, Junpei scratched the back of his head as a shade of red across his face, somewhat another surprise for Hamuko. She let out a slight gasp, quickly covered her mouth before the capped boy gave her a glare.

_What!? H-He's blushing!? _A small laughter slipped out from her mouth where she couldn't stop the boy from hearing it.

"W-What are you laughing at!?" Annoyance was added in his sour tone. Hamuko coughed a little to clear the awkward in the air and straightened her position.

"S-Sorry…hmm, yeah, I'm free. What is it?"

"…There's something I need to talk to you. Mind to hang out?"

It surprised her inwardly, but she remained calm on her face and nodded to the boy.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Then, see you after school."

Putting down her bag on the desk and placing herself on the seat, Hamuko rested her head on her crossed hands. She never once thought Junpei would actually invite her to hang out, let alone only the two of them. They usually going with Minato and Haruka, or sometimes Yukari tagged along, never once they're only the two of them. She had no idea what he's going to tell her, _But let's just see it._

…

Once the teacher concluded the lesson for today, Junpei went ahead waiting her in front of the gate, letting the girl got ready with her own. Minato waved her goodbye as he overheard their conversation in the morning.

"He had talked to me before about the day on Priestess's attack. I think he has the same issue for you."

"Oh oh…I see now. Well, let's just pretend I know nothing. I want to hear what he is going to tell me." Smirking, she said added mischief inside. She was pleased to see his pathetic face.

"Best luck for him…" Minato shrugged, wishing his best friend good luck. "Well, see you back in dorm."

"Yep, bye!" Seeing him off, she went out of the classroom behind Minato. Just when she stepped out of the class, Haruka was out from 2-E as well. "Oh Haruka!"

Haruka looked to her direction. Since the mid-term was soon coming, almost all the student went straight back to their home to study, or rather stayed in the library. No clubs activities were allowed before the exam, so the hallway was almost empty with the student gone. From Haruka's view, there's only Hamuko standing in the hallway, and of course Haruka herself.

"…Are you going back?"

Hamuko shook. "No. I'm going out with Iori-kun."

"Iori-kun? …It's rare." Even Haruka said so.

"He has something to tell me." Giving the poker face girl a smile, Hamuko dragged Haruka walked together to the school gate.

She had talked about the problem between her and Junpei to Haruka before, so the poker face girl had no problem in getting what Hamuko wanted to say, something that Hamuko couldn't share with the others, but only a few people like Minato and Haruka.

Like Minato told her, she could much expect an apology from Junpei for what happened on that night. But that's not what she asking for. She had done nothing in the most dangerous time in trying to help Junpei when Priestess almost tore him up. She blamed herself like a dumb on that time, let alone an apology form Junpei. She didn't deserve it at all.

"…I don't think I deserve an apology. He could have died if wasn't Arisato-kun." _I did nothing…nothing. _ If she must say, Minato was the one deserved all the thanks and apology, not someone like her.

"…You both did a good job on that night. Both of you deserve it." Haruka said timidly but enough to hear by Hamuko. She only let out a bitter smile.

"Is that so?" Sighing, she already saw Junpei in front of her just beside the gate. "Just see what he will tell me. Be careful on your way, k?" Decided not to let her emotion got over her feeling, she changed to her usual smile.

"…You too. Don't get too hard on yourself." Waving the auburn haired girl goodbye, she urged her to hurry to Junpei who seemed pretty annoying.

After rendezvous with the capped boy, they went to Iwatodai Strip Mall to grab something to fill their tummies. Hamuko picked Wild Duck Burger instead of Hagakure today which shocked Junpei quite well. He's expecting she wanted ramen!

"Hehe…I have enough of ramen for the moment. So Wild Duck Burger the next!" She was more pleased when he told her this would be his treat. "Iori-kun, what should I choose? I haven't tried this yet…"

"What? You can a dumb sometimes. I thought you should have tried all this out already."

"There's nothing to do with my dumb." She retorted. "So, what should I pick?"

Sighing, Junpei told her the best seller in the shop and suggested she went for it. After getting the foods, they went to the window side seat.

Biting the food on hand, Hamuko was delighted by the tender juicy meat with the cheeses and mayonnaise that enhanced the flavor of the meat. Fast food was always not her favorite, but this burger definitely caught her taste. Her eyes narrowed as she felt the juicy gushed out from the meat. She sighed satisfactory.

"Delicious~ thanks Iori-kun!"

Junpei chewed the food on his mouth, spoke after swallowed them. "Nah…it's just my little apology."

_Exactly like Arisato-kun told me_, she thought inside. Not letting the emotion got over her again; she put down the drink on hand, eying the capped boy straightly.

"Apology? For what?" She playfully asked.

"I-It's…you know…that day…" He looked away, tried avoiding her gaze. Smirking smugly, she moved following his gaze, not allowing him from avoiding her. "D-Dude, of course i-is for that day…!"

Hamuko pretended she couldn't understand, furrowed her brows and pondering. "That day? Hmm~~"

"T-That day…I acted without listening t-to your order…I-I mean, you're our leader after all! I-I should have listened to you…" Saying timidly, Junpei finally fixed his gaze at her face. No more avoiding or annoyance in his feature, he looked straight at her with sincere apology in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry."

Seeing that, Hamuko dropped her gaze. Now she was the one afraid of his sincerely apology to her. Indeed he acted rashly without tried on cooperated with them, and if he was torn up by Priestess, it would really be his own fault. But then again…

_No…I'll never want to lose someone again. I'll never want any of this happen. I'll…I'll protect them, with my own hand. _

Feeling determined deep in her heart, Hamuko lifted her eyes to face Junpei once again.

"…Iori-kun, I know you have a lot of grumbling in you since the day I was appointed as the leader of the team." Her words made the capped boy twisted his brows. "But I'm not playing heroin nor am I. Indeed I have power of using multiple persona, but that's doesn't mean I'm able to fight all alone. Don't you think I can fight so freely is because you and Yukari are behind me? That's for certain, and makes me feel safe."

"Tsuki-tan, I…"

"I don't think I deserve your apology." Shifted her gaze aside, she continued to say. "I was unable to do anything. Arisato-kun saved you. I was…like planted and just watching instead of helping you. In that case, I'll have to apologize to you."

Placing a hand on his head, Junpei seemed somewhat perplexed. He never expected this to happen. Why the one should accept the apology turned out to be the one to apologize? But he got the message she wanted to pass to him, and that made him embarrass.

"N-Nah…it's alright Tsuki-tan…you don't have to. I mean…leaving your back to me!" Letting out a small laughter, he managed to wipe away the tensed air around them.

"Yep, I'm counting on you! By the way…" Hamuko dropped her smile, swelled her cheek at the same time. "Can you stop calling me that? It sounded weird." Now she understood why Yukari was so snappy everytime he called her 'Yuka-tan'.

"…Then what about Hamu-tan?"

"No way!" She retorted bluntly. She was not hamster!

"Mu-tan? Ha-tan?"

"Did you do this in purpose?" _Now now now_…she lifted her fist, intentionally showed it to him with the 'cute' smile hanged on her face.

"N-No…I-I'm sorry…" Junpei quickly took back his suggestion, flinched a bit when his eyes fixed on her fist. "Then what should I call?"

"…Just call me Hamuko, Junpei-kun." She took the last sip of the drink and that finished the whole meal.

"Y-Yes ma'am!"

_Clang!_

_I am thou, and thou art I…_

_Thou hast reforge the bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of Magician Arcana…_

Inner voice echoed in her mind as she stood up from her seat prepared to move out. _A bond with Junpei-kun? Well, not bad at all… _a smile across her face.

"Let's go back Junpei-kun. We should consider our study shouldn't we?" It's not like she really needed a study, but it's not a bad choice to revise the whole lessons after she had dazed out almost all the classes. Even Minato consider his own study too.

"Aww…you don't have to remind me the mid-term…talk about pain." Junpei dropped his shoulder just hearing about the exam.

"I just try to remind you. Who knows what will happen to us if senpai find out our grade." She clearly referred to Mitsuru. It's not a threat but she had a feeling that would truly happen if they're out in the exam.

"W-What will happen…?" Talked about scary…! He sweat dropped.

* * *

Since the exam was soon coming, all the clubs activities were canceled including SEES. All her dormates shut themselves in their room for their grade. Even if the exploration didn't cancel, Hamuko doubted anyone wanted to go in the time like this. Look, the boxing champion too, stayed more in his room rather than his usual practice. But he would sneak out to spare sometimes for his training. Whenever Hamuko found him, he would beg her to keep this as secret. Yukari was a study head now. She would shut herself in the room everyday she came back from school. Junpei, though he was still slacky, it seemed he was trying his best after Hamuko warned him. As for her best friend Haruka…okay, she had no idea what the poker face girl was doing in her room all the time. She doubted if someone could just sit in their room for the whole time without getting out except the time for dinner.

Because all the reason she listed up there, Hamuko was all alone watching TV by herself in the lounge. She had done with the revision, and currently she had no mood on doing it again. Finding something to distract her mind on studying, she decided to watch TV to while her free time instead of burying her head into the pillow. It's expected on one would be here however, she still felling lonely.

Rubbing the packaging of the snack she just finished the content, she stood up intended to shut the TV. Taking a glance at the clock, she stretched her body walked to the stair, hoping a nice sleep. And that's the time she saw the cool boy went down from the stair with well equipped.

Hamuko blinked at his full equipped and the bag he carried at his back at first, and then she saw his face was too, in deep shock. Raising her brows, she already knew what he was trying to do.

But she still asked. "Where are you going?"

"You're awake? …I thought everyone is in their room…" All of them were, but not Hamuko, the strange girl.

"That's too bad." That added more suspicion on him. _What now? Is he playing dumb with me? _"Where are **you** going?" She asked once more.

Sighing, _Looks like I can't fool her…nor getting out without deal with her. _"I'm going to Tartarus."

Immediately she frowned. "Isn't senpai said the exploration stop before the exam finish?" Looking around, she couldn't find anyone. So that's only one possibility. "You're going there alone?"

"It's not big deal. I always went there alone before I join SEES." He shrugged, didn't think this was anything. "I need to grab something from there to fulfill Elizabeth's request."

"Elizabeth?"

"The girl from Velvet Room. I think she has a brother named…" Minato placed his finger on his chin attempting a recall.

"Theodore. The name is Theodore." Now she remembered Theo did mention he has sister.

Thinking that she still had request left to submit to Theo, an idea hit her. _Oh oh…it sounds better than just hitting the pillow. I don't have anything else to do._

Looking at her face, Minato had a bad feeling. To avoid that to come true, he quickly moved his pace to the door. However, the luck seemed did not side with him today.

"Arisato-kun~ I'm going too!" Tackling his shirt stopping him from getting away from her, she used her cute voice and bright smile.

That supposed made her adorable, but Minato only felt freeze by her smile.

"…What about your study?" He still trying on convinced her to draw back.

"I'm done with it."

"But Mitsuru-senpai will get mad if she finds out this…"

"Then we're on the same boat!" She had no intention to back off. "I still have request left to finish. You go to Tartarus, I go to Velvet Room. How is it? And you'll want some helps right?"

Staring at her smiling face, Minato couldn't count how many times he had cursed inwardly. It's not like he cursed her, but he cursed himself. He could have left her without bother, he just couldn't. _I doubt she will let me go even if I do that to her…_he rolled his eyes, finally surrendered.

He rubbed his blue hair. "Okay, fine."

Her smile brightened. "Wait me ya, I go to change!"

Leaving the cool boy in the lounge, Hamuko went back to her room to change to her school uniform, and picked her equipments and the Muscle Drink that used for the request. Then she went back to Minato.

"I'm ready. Let's go!"

Minato smiled at her enthusiasm. She was always so full of energy, a contrast of him, a completely opposite of him. Unlike him, she was so cheerful, and that smile seemed never disappeared form her small face. He was pleased everytime looking at her smiling face like that's only thing that could delighted him in the world. _She has the power of making people happy. _Shifting the bag behind him, he followed Hamuko to the door.

Just when thy about to twisted the knob-

"…Where are you two going?"

A timid and monotone voice jerked them up, almost caused their heart jumped out of their throat. A fragile figure kept peering at them with those violet eyes.

"H-Haruka?" Upon realizing the person was not others, at least not Mitsuru, the two of them let out a shaking sigh. Deeply feeling safe inside, she patted her chest hoping it would ease her fear. In the corner of her eyes, she caught a glimpse Minato shook off the fear. "…Please don't scare us like that…"

Ignoring their relief, Haruka walked near to them, looking at the bags they carried and the full uniform. Of course she knew what those bags for. She was not stupid. Hamuko only thanks for god that not Mitsuru the one who found them in this.

"…You're going to Tartarus?"

_Haruka, you're such a genius…hit to the point exactly. _"Yeah…please keep this as secret…"

Instead of stopping them, Haruka tilted her head aside, unreadable expression appeared on her face Though she barely showed any emotion, after sometimes Hamuko had spent with Haruka, she could at least read some of her expression, but now she completely had no idea what she was thinking.

"Haruka?"

"…Never mind. I'll keep this as secret. But I'll like you to consider if you really need to go there…" Her head dropped, making her face invisible. "…Today is dangerous…you may encounter something there…"

Her voice came out like a whisper, Hamuko and Minato had a hard time listened to her.

"What are you saying?"

However, Haruka shook her head, hadn't answered their question.

"No…it's just that…be careful."

Smiling at her worry, Hamuko nodded. "We know, don't worry. We're not doing anything dangerous right, Arisato-kun?" She threw the ball to the cool boy.

Minato quickly nodded, reassured the poker face girl. Haruka then walked back to second floor, leaving the two of them.

They exchanged a gaze, still curious about what actually Haruka wanted to tell them in the first place. Even Minato knew something was wrong with the girl, yet they couldn't figure out what was wrong.

Shrugging off the matter, they both headed out straight to Gekkoukan. It's weird to have student wearing school uniform in the time like this, earning them some odd glare on the way to the school.

"…Don't you think she is weird?" On board the train, Minato suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"I mean Kamijou. Don't you think…she is kinda like…Pharos?" Minato seemed had difficulty on voicing out his question. _Will she punch on me? They're good friend after all… _

But Hamuko did not. Shifting her position on the seat, Hamuko pondered at his question. She knew what he was trying to say…Haruka and Pharos; they're much alike, not to mention their features, but their temperament. They're mystery and ghostly yet they unharmed and friendly in some ways. Sometimes they would say something people couldn't understand at all, and around this time, Hamuko would feel uneasy with them as if they had something hidden from her.

But no matter how, Haruka still was different. Pharos appeared and disappeared whenever he likes, but Haruka was always with them. _Though I can't understand her sometimes, but most importantly was she always remains with me, with all of us. We're facing the same thing together, going through all the problems together._

Hamuko had a feeling; Haruka would go through all of this together with them. Letting out a timid smile, _like I know everything about her…_

"I agree with you. She is similar with Pharos in some ways, but they're different person, aren't they?"

Staring at her smiling face, Minato then chuckled a little after pondering on her words. Closing his eyes resting his head on the seat, he spoke.

"…I think you're right." _I hope you're right…_

Later, the train arrived at the station. The moment they took their pace to the school, Dark Hour approached.

"Consider we're lucky, huh?" Minato said in amuse.

"Yeah, I don't want to walk on the track again." That brought back the memories of that night. That's her first time walked on the track, and she never wanted to experience it again.

Pushing opened the gate of Tartarus, they walked into the labyrinth. Hamuko suggested they went to collect the item Minato needed first before summit them to Elizabeth and Thoedore.

In the newly opened block, the Arqa Block, they considered this place was bad than in the first block. It's even scarier and creepier, and they couldn't see properly under the dim light surrounding the area. To avoid separating, they tagged along. Fighting shadow without the support of Mitsuru was a little difficult than usual, but Minato handled it well enough as he already got along with fighting shadow alone. In Hamuko opinion, Minato was more capable as the leader. He was calm and seemed more experience than her.

Tossing the last old lantern Minato needed to him, Hamuko stretched her body and let out a yawn.

"We're done! Pretty fast, huh?"

"Thanks to you, Tsukikage." Putting the lantern to his pocket, he raised a hand as a 'good job' sign.

"Hey, do you find any access point on our way?" She asked, figured out the way to get back to the entrance.

"…No, I don't think I see one."

"I don't bring Traesto Gem, do you have any?"

"…No."

"Great, we have to climb up another floor again." She grunted, accepting the fact as she took lead to the stair.

"…Hmm?" Minato stopped his pace as well as stopping her by grabbing her arm.

"What is it, Arisato-kun?" Slightly shock by his sudden action, Hamuko tilted her head to him.

Instead of answering her, Minato rolled his eyes to every corner around them. Leaning forward attempting a question, Hamuko suddenly shut her mouth after she heard something else other than their breathing.

Dead silence without crawling creatures or their footstep, the silence replaced by something eerier and heavy. Out of their surprise, the air around was too, filled with gloomy and tense like it symbolized something bad was coming to them.

Feeling uneasy inside, Hamuko grabbed his shoulder searching for sustain to ease her fear. She looked around tried to figure out the source of voice, and then she found the sound was not coming from some other direction, it's right in-

"…What is this sound? It sounds like…chain?"

"Yeah…and it's just behind us." Grasping firmly on his sword, Minato felt cold sweat surrounded his forehead and started to flow down to his cheek.

Nodding to each other, they slowly turned their head back to the hallway they came down a moment ago.

They gulped. Even the gulping sound could hear inside them clearly, almost as clear as their beating heart. They had no idea what that might be, but at least they knew it was something very bad…the worst if they must said.

The sound of pulling chain was getting closer and closer. It was slow, but there's no doubt it was heading to them. As the thing taking the corner, the first thing that came in sight was two long barrel guns, and then its bloody cloak, the last was the face shrouded in bandages, with only one ominous yellow eye. Two long steel chains on each left and right shoulder, forming a cross in front of its chest.

Hamuko and Minato could hear each others' gasp. Without thinking the possibility of defeating the thing, the both recovered their paces and ran to opposite direction in unison. There's only one thing in their mind: **RUN**!

"What is THAT thing!?" Mitsuru didn't tell them there's something inside Tartarus!

"Talk about shadow!" Minato didn't know whether that should consider as shadow.

By the time they started to run, the creature seemed following them, but the sound of pulling chain fainted quite fast until they couldn't hear it anymore. Yet it wouldn't lower their guard. Thinking they should be safe after heading to the next floor, they kept running to the stair and hoping to get out of here as fast as they can!

"There, the stair should behind this corner…" Hamuko pointed ahead of them, unaware the long guns were already aiming at her when she took a turn. "…!"

"**Hamuko**!" Pouncing over on the stunned girl just the guns fired, they rolling on the ground, managed to keep Hamuko safe from being shoot, keeping some distance with the creature at the same time.

Minato cursed under his breathe that they're so close to get to the stair. Now the creature ruined it! The creature didn't waste a minute, recharged its guns and fired another shot.

Leaping from their position, they ran to keep quite a distance with it. Minato pulled out his evoker pointing at his temper.

"Orpheus!"

Orpheus used Agi on the creature. Now they're caught up in a fight with that scary thing. The creature dodged it and again chased them up. No more places could run, Hamuko summoned Eurydice to back Minato up; running to the creature shifted her naginata to it. The blade of naginata just simply shaved through, didn't leave a scratch.

"What!?" Deep shocking inside, Hamuko unable reacted to the punch the creature gave on her, slammed hitting on the wall.

Summoning Surt casting Ragnarok on the creature, it managed to slow its attack while Minato took this chance changed his persona to Thor to used Vicious Strike. The bursting energy took the creature quite a bit. Panting, Minato leaped immediately he sensed danger approaching. Two gun shots fired to the position where he stood just now, the chain flying to him and sent him to the ground. Feeling bitter in his mouth, he forced himself to stand up.

"Saki Mitama!" Hamuko summoned Saki Mitama to use Mediarama on both of them. The pain on their body eased a little, but the damage they had received was far worst than that. She could feel her back was aching; the pain on her left leg also killed her. Gritting her teeth, she once again ran to the creature.

Feeling his pain eased quite a bit, he regained his strength to stand up. Pulling his legs together, Minato saw Hamuko running to the thing, summoning Dionysus using Mind Charge on herself. Couldn't let the girl doing all this by herself, dodging the shot from the creature, he summoned Thor again, hoping it would distract the attack on the girl.

Summoning again Dionysus, Hamuko cast the powerful Ziodyne. Normally she wouldn't use such powerful magic in front of other SEES members, but this creature was just way too terrible. It even forced them to switch persona. If they could know what this thing was…if they could. Mitsuru was not here, they could only rely on themselves.

The creature stunned a bit with that powerful magic attack however, it recovered quicker than they expected. The attack just seemed provoked it more. It raised its gun, a glowing light appeared on top of their head and slowly it went down.

Feeling urge deep down, Minato shouted.

"Get away, Tsukikage!"

Having the same feeling as Minato, Hamuko quickly ran from her position to Minato, tried to get away from the scene before the light dropped on the floor. Huge explosion bursting out the floor, shaking the area with it almighty power, though the two Wild Card managed escaped from most of the damage, they still been sent away by the heavy momentum.

Seeing the two human remained unmoved, the one eye creature slowly approaching them.

* * *

Haruka jerked up from her bed with widened eyes. She looked at the window, but her gaze wasn't there. They're in far somewhere else.

"That's not good…" Whispering timidly, she closed her eyes as she stood up walked to the window side. Clenching her hand into fist in front of her chest, she decided she couldn't let it be.

* * *

Groaning under his breathe, his hand reached to the evoker. Taking a look at his partner, his face twisted feeling the pain became grieve. He saw the creature was just in front of them, eying him with its ominous yellow one eye. The chain chained him up, circled his body and pulled him up to the creature. He struggled yet it only aching his wound more. Minato tried to move his hand however; it only turned out to be despair.

_Am I going to die here? Is everything ended here? _He didn't want to admit it. But the creature was already pointing its gun at him. One shot was enough to take him down. His life would just end from that moment on. Oddly enough, he felt peace yet bitter inside. Shifting his gaze to the auburn haired girl on the ground, he only hoped she would be safe after he died. _If…just if, if she wakes up…maybe we can work it out. _

Shifting his gaze back to the gun, he glared at the creature with sharp eyes.

Feeling aching all around her body, Hamuko opened her eyes. Lifting her head, she saw bloody cloak floating in front of her. Alarmed, she jerked up, seeing Minato was tied up by those chains.

"Arisato-kun!"

"Summon Thanatos! Hurry!" Ignoring the danger he's facing, he requested. Hamuko blinked at first, and then only she got his words.

Pointing the evoker at her temper, Hamuko felt struggled inside. She remembered the last time she summoned Thanatos. It gave her miserable pain that even now she still couldn't wave off. _No, I must save Arisato-kun…!_

"Thanatos!"

Pulling the trigger, she shot. However, unlike usual, Thanatos didn't appear. No blue light or shattering sound, the silence left her in empty.

"…Why…? This is…impossible!" She tried again, but the result was the same. Thanatos didn't respond to her!

Minato also shocked by sudden change of fact. His eyes covered with despair. Doesn't give them second chance, the creature tied Hamuko up like Minato.

"I'm sorry Arisato-kun…!" The muzzle was shifting from Minato to her instead. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain the bullet shot through her body.

But she didn't get the expected pain. Instead she heard a growling voice from the creature. Confused, she opened her eyes, meeting a large snake-like shadow leeching the one eye creature on its arm, stopping it from fired. Widening her eyes, _Was I being saved by a shadow? _

The creature growled angrily. The snake-like shadow leeched tighter, forcing it to release the Wild Card. Upon getting free, Minato climbed to Hamuko helping her to get up.

"Are you alright?" The girl only shook, showing she was totally fine, despite the shock. "Listen, we summon Thanatos together…if the both of us, we might make it."

"Two of us…?" Looking into his eyes, the determination within them gave her strength. She believes in him. "…Alright."

Facing the creature that already took down the snake-like shadow; they lifted their evoker pointing at their tempers.

"Tha…"

"…na…"

"Thanatos!"

Blue light illuminating from the bottom of their legs, Thanatos appeared as the shattering sound echoed the hallway. Thanatos roared, shaking the atmosphere as well as the area. It flew toward the one eye creature with the sword in its hand.

"W-We did it…?" Hamuko still couldn't believe. A moment ago she couldn't summon it, but now…

"…Maybe it needs the two of us…" Minato said, sounded uncertain as his voice trailed off at the end.

"What are you two waiting for? This way." A tender boy voice sounded behind them, caused them jumped up.

Turning their head to the source of the voice, they found Pharos gesturing them, urging them hurry to the stair. Though they're feeling shock and surprise, they decided to leave that behind, following the boy to the stair. Before they stepped onto the stair, Hamuko took a last glance at Thanatos and the creature. They're still fighting each other. Hamuko couldn't tell who was in positive.

"…Don't worry. Let's go." Seeing her worry, Pharos smiled at her.

On the next floor, they're lucky enough that the access point just right in front of them.

"Well, you should go back now." Pharos said.

"…Why are you here, Pharos?" Minato asked.

"Didn't I tell you I always remain with the two of you? I'll be with you everywhere you are." Pharos answered with a sincere smile.

"Pharos, why I can't summon Thanatos like the first time?" Hamuko voiced out her question.

"That's because Thanatos will only be completed with the two of you together." Telling something they couldn't understand at the moment, he pushed the Wild Cards to the access point. "See you guys next time…and good night."

"Hey…!"

Forcefully wrapping back to the entrance, Hamuko opened her eyes in frustration. Pharos again saying something she couldn't understand. _Why everybody is like that? _She was quite pissed with that now. Noticing they're full with scratches and wounds, she summoned Saki Mitama to heal.

"Thanks Tsukikage."

_Hamuko!_

"Arisato-kun, didn't you just call me 'Hamuko'?" She suddenly remembered he called her name when the scary creature about to shoot her. Smiling, she was happy with that.

"Err…that because…" _What am I getting myself into…? _It's not like he purposely called her by name, it's just that…it slipped out of his mouth, that is.

She chuckled at his stammer. "Well, then just call me my name, Minato-kun!" Oh she felt warmth surrounded her face, and making her hot.

His heart skipped a beat hearing his name been called by the auburn haired girl. He lowered his head, tried to cover his probably already blushing face.

"W-Whatever…"

"W-Well, let's go to Velvet Room!"

Minato handed the lanterns to Elizabeth to conclude the request while Hamuko gave the Muscle Drink to Theodore. When Hamuko received the reward, she blinked at the clothes on hand.

"I-Isn't this my winter clothes?" She twitched her brows at Theo.

"Do not worry. This is a copy of your winter clothes indeed, but I strengthened its defense so it can protect you from any harm, Master Hamuko." Theo calmly answered, didn't take down by her glare.

"…Fine." She accepted his explanation. But the next reward she got from fusing the persona Jack Frost really made her mad. "W-What is this Theo!?"

"Of course this is called Battle Panties…"

"That's what I mean!" Her face was red in tomato. "I mean…why do you have this !?"

"That's…" Theo looked at his sister Elizabeth.

"My my, that's the wonderful panties Theo got from somewhere else." Elizabeth amused.

"Sister!" Now Theo too, blushing.

"…Theo." Hamuko hold tight on her fist. "You're a stupid!" And then a punch landed on his handsome face.

Snorting, Minato spared him his pity. "Serve you right…"

* * *

Haruka opened her eyes, the fear within her eyes disappeared. Leaning against the window, she let out a sigh.

"Thanks for surviving..."


	8. Chapter 8

We all passed the exam safely, even Iori-kun, which quite surprised me. I think Hamuko must have done something to him, either is advised or threatened him, I don't care at all. What she has done bring no harm to the others. Never will she, I believe.

Hamuko and Ariato-kun both share the same grade, the top student in 2-F, while I'm in top ten in 2-E. Despite their tiredness backed from the secret exploration in Tartarus, they still manage to come up with this grade. I have to say, they're impressive. Anyhow, the grade doesn't matter me. No matter what grade I got in the exam, it'll never change the world's fate.

Like usual, I'm sitting in my assigned seat and flipping the textbook on hand in boredom, waiting for Mr. Ekoda.

I wonder if we really need to know the content in this book. Will reading this makes me more human? I doubt it. I've been so many—until I can't remember—countless insulting and badmouth thing. I think that's the true human's nature.

_**Filthy, arrogant, naïve, stupid…the hiding self behind their good side. **_

From what I've been through, that's what 'human' truly are. Even them, those in class, or in hallway, or down to the school ground, they're no exception.

_**Even Tsukikage Hamuko. Even Arisato Minato. Even Kamijou Haruka—myself. **_

But Hamuko and Arisato-kun, they're special. They're special than anyone in here, at least I think so.

Hamuko simply lurks into my world without flicking her finger. Out of all the people, she approached me in the first place, stretching her friendly hand to me, told me 'we're friend.'. She entered my life, and—

_**Fill my life with different color, painting my life as she wants, draw it and—**_

_**Ruin it, turning my life into a mess. **_

I don't mean to hate her or anything. There's no way I'll hate her, and Arisato-kun.

Arisato Minato doesn't do anything in his part. But since the day we first met—

_**He has painted my world with his calm color.**_

I suppose he, or the both of them, has the very right to do this.

The world with plain color. They have their right to paint it with what they desire.

_**Either with horror, scream, pain or despair—**_

_**Or happiness, bright, smile and laugh. It's all up to them.**_

I'll never born in this world without them. So my world belongs to them. And me, this personality of mine, will vanish when the time is right. _I'm not belong to this world. _

_**From the beginning, I'm not belong to this place.**_

"Hmm…g-good morning, Kamijou-chan…"

A timid soft voice breaks in, pulling me from my deep pondering. Out of surprise, I lift my head to see the tale haired girl standing beside me with a soft smile. I recognize her. She is Fuuka Yamagishi.

"…Good morning, Yamagishi-san." I greet her back.

She put down her bag and sits down. Her seat is just in my right side.

Fuuka Yamagishi, I remember she's sick the first day of school, and have been absent until recently. She resumes her study before the mid-term. She seems better than she uses to be.

She is someone very important to SEES. Without her, the team will have a difficult time in exploring the labyrinth. But thing doesn't seem too good to me.

"Fuuka?" Yukari walks to her as she sees the shy girl. "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes…thank you Yukari-chan." Fuuka smiles to the brunette. "I'm fine."

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You know, you don't have to take THAT Mr. Ekoda's word too seriously." Crossing her arms, Yukari commented.

"It's fine. I'm use to it." Fuuka chuckles when seeing Yukari's look. Ever since she resumes her lessons, that teacher never stop from speaking something bad to her.

I steal a glance on her, and then back to the book on hand. Is that truly what she thinks of? Is that really fine to her? I don't know. Sometimes I just can't understand why human smile even in the most difficult time. They, or she, can just yells out their feeling.

_**This is what the world taught them. To be strong, to be false, never reveal your true self in front of the others.**_

"Fuuka? Fuuka!"

Another voice break in. I lift my head to the voice, finding a dark skinned girl running to Fuuka with worry expression on her face. That's Natsuki Moriyama, I remember. She is in our class too, but in the eyes of the teachers, she is more than a headache, a problem student if I have to say. Her face always covers with heavy make up. Her skirt is just too short in some of the teachers' opinion. Thinking about that, I take a look at Yukari's mini skirt. Well, Yukari is the same. But at least she is different with Natsuki.

Their skirts are not the matter. The most important matter is that…

"Natsuki-chan, I'm here." Fuuka greets her, calling her name.

"Hey Fuuka, are you really alright?" Natsuki takes a careful look at Fuuka, checking on her like a big sister.

Fuuka chuckles at that. "Yes I'm fine. Why are all of you so worried about me?"

Yukari leans closer to me, whispering through my ear.

"I never think Fuuka will get along with someone like Moriyama."

I agree. No one can link Fuuka and Natsuki together. Despite their family background, their natures are just so different. Fuuka is quiet and polite while Natsuki is noisy and can be rude sometimes. They're just like a sky and earth. None of their natures match each others, yet they're getting along well than anyone expected.

"But I think you guys are so similar." The next second, Yukari comes up with other opinion, which surprised me.

"…What do you mean?" Turning my question face to her, I ask. I have no clue what she's trying to say.

Raising a smile, Yukari merely shrugs. "Look, just like I'll never think they become friend, no one will expect you and Hamuko get along, isn't it?"

Tilting my head, I nod. I get her now. "…I think so…" But that's the problem here.

_**I'll never happy to see Fuuka and Natsuki become friend. **_

This is not supposed to happen, but it's happening now. If so, what I should do? The fact that they're friend has making a twist in this world. This twist should never happen. I have to find a way to make the things right on its way.

"Get back to your seat. We're going to start the lessons!" Pushing the door aside revealing Mr. Ekoda walks into the class, it marks the start of the lesson of the day. However, I'm totally not in the mood of studying.

Excusing myself in the middle of the class, I go to the rooftop. Flipping open the phone on hand, I press the number that I hate the most. If I can…I'll never want to contact this person. Feeling my grasp on the phone tightened, I exhale to let out the annoying feeling. Pushing the unwanted and unknown feeling to the back of my mind, I wait for the answering from the other side.

"…Hello?" The male voice sounded from the other side, making a strange feeling in my heart.

Taking another exhale, I press down the almost-vomiting feeling back to the belly.

"…Haruka here. I need to discuss with you…regarding another persona user…and the next operation."

* * *

There's some strange rumor going through among the students. I was surprised to find that the rumor is related to Hamuko, Iori-kun and Arisato-kun. They said they're in triangle love. I doubt where this rumor comes from.

"Aww…why people keep talking about it!?" Hugging her head, Hamuko snaps, earning some glances from other students in the rooftop. "Say something to me, Haruka…"

"…What do you want to hear?" Biting the bread on hand, I really have no idea what I should say. "It's just a rumor. Don't take it too serious."

"I know…but they will give me some weird stare whenever I go! I can't take it anymore!" She's a victim here. Why people treat her like bad girl!? "I've done nothing…even Junpei-kun and Minato-kun seems pretty vexed too…"

I nod. I heard Arisato-kun's fan girls kept following Hamuko whenever she went. They did nothing, but the killing stares almost got Hamuko killed. If stare can kill someone, Hamuko might have died hundred times now.

I still finding no word can come out from my mouth. It's making me feel bad for seeing her in despair. Stopping from biting the bread, I hand it to Hamuko.

"…Eat. You need to eat something."

Hamuko looks at me with widen eyes. I see question in her crimson orbs. Am I doing something wrong? I ask myself, taking a look on the bread, and then to her face again. This time, Hamuko smiles, a bitter smile if I have to say, and takes my bread.

"…Thanks, Haruka." Taking a bite of the bread, I see mayonnaise split out from her corner of mouth. She wipes it using her palm. Cheerful smile again fill her small face. "You're right. I should not let the despair get over me. I should fill my tummy before the rumor takes me down!"

_Again. _

I see Fuuka in Hamuko, like what I saw few days ago. They all hiding their true feeling inside their heart, replace them with their most cheerful side.

"…Why still smiling?" Asking the question I want to know for the whole time, Hamuko only gives me a smile. A smile that I can't understand what she's trying to tell me.

"…No matter the surrounding of us is good or bad, we still have to live, to fill our life with meaning of living." Reopening her eyes after closing them for once, Hamuko shifts her gaze to the sunny sky, using a hand to cover her eyes from directing the sunlight. "Our life is filled with all the troubles. Some of them are what we hope to prevent the most, yet we still have to face them. Don't you think it's better to face the troubles with smile rather than crying face?"

Her answer surprised me. Though I must still remain my expressionless face, Hamuko will never know how strong her answer shakes me to the core.

"…You can yell out your emotion…" I still try to defend it, hoping she will tell more.

"Haruka, sometimes hiding the emotion is a way not to worry the others, especially those we care the most. Hiding the feeling doesn't mean we're false or a shame to be call to. We don't want our emotion get the best of us…like how I am now!" Her smile is even brighter. I almost see the spark within her eyes.

Her answer once again shakes me, gives me a punch on my heart. Avoiding her bright smile, I lower my head.

Was this how she overcame her fear during the fight with Nyx? Was she fighting Nyx with that smiling face too? And…is this how human live? Or just she?

"…You're strong, Hamuko." I mumble. "How can you remain your calmness and strength…" even facing that unbeatable monster?

How can she shoulder the world's fate when knowing she has to scarify her life in order to protect it?

Will she be able to keep this enthusiasm when knowing she has to face Nyx once **again**, and to throw away her life—her second life **again** for the world?

_**Human is strange and complicated living things in the world, the one you can never understand, the one you can never know what they're thinking. They're insane, yet they're normal. **_

"What is it you're saying Haruka? I can't hear you." Hamuko drops her head to see my face, where I almost jump up. "What is it, Haruka?"

"…I-It's nothing." I give her a shake, telling her I'm fine. I don't want her to find out my hiding emotion…

Am I trying not to worry her, like what she told me? I stun by the thought.

_**The weight of the world doesn't draw them back. They bear it with all they might, with their happiness and sorrow, with their joy and tears, blocking them from reaching the mortal living things in this world, locking them in the eternal time. **_

While I…I can't even bear my own life. I'm hoping for destruction, praying for the end of the world. Until now, I am.

* * *

Fuuka went missing. It's has been three days she's absent. Our classmate only considered she was sick again.

It's normal for people to think that way because she always absent due to sick. However, this time is different. She's not only absence, but kidnapped. Only Ikutsuki and I know the reason behind, and where she is now. Of course, Ikutsuki did that secretly.

In the same time, two of our Gekkoukan High students were found falling unconscious in front of school gate. It caused quite a commotion among students, and they all started to guess what exactly is happening. And so, rumor starts to spread, saying a ghost is behind this.

While people is talking about this, another rumor secretly rises up where Fuuka is not absent, but died somewhere in the school. Some link the ghost to Fuuka, saying she is the one that cause the two girls from falling unconscious. But the question is how Fuuka died in the school? About this, people even come up with lots of assumptions, and making the thing worst.

But thanks to this, their attentions were pulling away from the so-called love triangle rumor. Hamuko, Arisato-kun and Iori-kun secretly glad with this. Of course, they worry about Fuuka too.

With the rumor going on, I believe Natsuki can't hold any longer. She will do anything to find out Fuuka. Even now, I heard that she is searching for Fuuka everywhere, skipping the school or scarify her own time.

If so, I have to do something to her to draw SEES get into this.

In fact, they're started to get into this little by little, start with Iori-kun telling the ghost rumor. They went the whole school to get more information about Fuuka's death rumor, and the relation between the two girls with Fuuka. Yukari was the one suggest this since she is pissed off with Iori-kun telling the ghost rumor.

And all this, is exactly what I'm hoping for.

"Hello there. It's been a long time."

A soft voice makes me turn my head to behind me. There's a little child with a mole under his left eye, wearing a white and black stripe shirt. I know him. Of course I know him.

"…Yes, it's been a long time." Ignoring the eerier green light outside, I take a step forward to the little boy.

"What's your name in this world?" The boy asks.

"…Haruka, just call me Haruka... It doesn't matter what the name I have. I'm just merely a tool for you."

"Please don't say that. You're important for me too, not as a tool…" Furrowing his brows, he shakes his head as if denying what I said.

"…Stop that Pharos. I'm a tool after all, no matter what you say. That's the reason I was born." If I deny that, I'll be denying all the hard time I have came through, as well as denying the reason I struggled to live. "All I want is to see the end of the world."

"…Even that hurt them?"

"…Yes, even it's meant to hurt Hamuko and Arisato-kun…and the rest of them."

Pharos doesn't seem agree with me, but that doesn't concern me at all. I felt my chest is in ache. Pressing a hand on it, I really don't know what that supposes to be. I have experienced this feeling a few times, but I still can't figure out what is that.

"…Not attempting a change?" Pharos asks, looking outside the window in deep thought.

"…What change? World's fate you mean?" I shake my head. I don't even dare to think about it. What right I have to do that after all? "We can't interfere with the fate. The end of the world…it will happen as long as humans desiring and hoping for it. It's just the matter of time." It's has nothing to do with my wish, or our wish.

Pharos let out a sigh, seems defeated. Letting out a bitter smile, he turns his back facing me.

"…I'll visit you next time. Good night _myself_." Then, he melts into the darkness, disappear.

_**The world has decided its fate since the time human made their decision to attempt Death on their hands. We're just merely a tool in the process, way to the end, to the demise.**_

* * *

"This isn't interrogation. Natsuki, you don't have to say anything you don't want to." Natsuki's homeroom teacher, Mr. Ekoda says to her, more like telling Mitsuru 'do not overacted'.

Mitsuru-senpai, Hamuko, Yukari, Arisato-kun and I are now in faculty office with Natsuki sitting opposite of Mr. Ekoda.

One day before, we found Natsuki rummaged the gym room while calling for Fuuka. To find out the reason behind, Yukari reported this to Mitsuru-senpai, and senpai required a talk with Natsuki. But Mr. Ekoda tried to get in our ways as if he knows something behind.

Suddenly, out of our surprise, Natsuki grabs on Mitsuru's arm and starts to beg her, with unclear words where we cannot understand what she's trying to tell.

"Please…please save Fuuka…! Fuuka is in the gym room…someone told me…I can't find her anywhere…! Her phone is dead…I couldn't reach her…!"

"Hey…hey, calm down Moriyama!" Yukari and Arisato-kun pull her away from Mitsuru-senpai. Senpai seems quite shock by her sudden action.

But senpai is still from upper family. She quickly recovers from this kind of small matter, and regains her position.

"Moriyama, what are you trying to say? Explain it slowly and clearly."

After some comforting, Natsuki finally let go of her fluster. Hamuko pats her back tries to give her support. Inhaling deeply, Nastuki starts to picture up what she's in her mind, gathering the information she got a day before.

"…The night before, when I was searching for Fuuka, someone came to me and told me he knows where Fuuka is. He told me Fuuka is in gym room…so I went to search it." She sobs, almost choking.

"Easy, Moriyama." Hamuko tells her.

"…I couldn't find her! That's the only information I got, but still I couldn't find her! What am I supposed to do!?" She yells, like the stress she keeps inside exploding once in the moment. She covers her face, hugging her head in frustration.

Looking at all this coldly, I remain silence all the times like I usually do. I know all this. It was someone hired by Ikutsuki to do this act show so we can finally push SEES into this.

Hearing this making everyone sink into confusion and worry. I think they finally come up the place where Fuuka is right now. If so, my job is done here. The rest is all up the team now, whether they can rescue Fuuka, or not.

"…Mr. Ekoda, what's your intention in hiding this?" Mitsuru directs this to the disgusting looking teacher. I feel cold ice within the voice.

"I was thinking of the student of course. You children may not understand, but we have to consider the future of everyone affected." Mr. Ekoda doesn't feel ashamed at all, still trying to defend himself in this case.

"You mean, you choose not to report this to the police for the good of the student." Mitsuru-senpai concludes. She nods in comprehend.

"I-It was in her best interest! I wouldn't want her records to be stained by something like this. H-her parents agree!" He seems flinch at Mitsuru-senpai's dead glare. He adds force in his voice, intending to fight away her icy threat look.

"…So to protect your career, you ignored the responsibility as a teacher." She let out a snort. "…How despicable!"

Mr. Ekoda gasps. Though he is a teacher Mitsuru-senpai is, but a student, her position is still far higher then him, in where Gekkoukan High is owned by Kirijo Group. Not wanting to talk to this irresponsible teacher, senpai looks at us instead.

"…I heard voice…when I went to gym room to find Fuuka…I heard a creepy voice." Natsuki speak timidly, out of all the sudden. "…the two other girls that were unconscious…are my friends. I want them to search for Fuuka for me…Maki…now I know why she's found in front of the school gate. She must be tried to look for Fuuka in the gym room too!"

"Senpai, could it be…" Getting closer to Mitsuru-senpai, Yukari speaks out her suspicious.

"It's them, no doubt about it." Senpai straightens her posture. Everyone in there do the same. "Until now, there was no way of knowing how or why some people are conscious during Dark Hour. But it's the voice, it draws them. It's not a phenomenon." Perhaps having a feeling she might get the hint, Mitsuru-senpai furrows her brows, in which I can read she's in deep worry. "This whole thing has made me realize, they're clearly targeting humans. Shadows are the enemy of mankind."

Yes, shadows are the enemy of mankind, I won't deny it. But in other words, shadows are the opposite side of mankind. The side that humans try to hide it, not wanting to admit. They're their enemies, as well as themselves.

In fact, personas are the shadow of humans too. The different is persona users are capable to control their personal feeling so they can use the ability of the persona.

_**They may not realize, but the fact always remains there.**_

"Stay at our dorm tonight. It's the safest place for now." Senpai tells Natsuki, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. "If you hear the voice again, tell us immediately, and don't leave the room no matter what. If you can do that much, you should be fine."

I secretly let out a sigh. That's it. That should do my part.

"Listen all of you; we'll meet after school in the Student Council room to discuss tonight's operation."

"Y-Yes senpai!"

And so, the operation is decided.

* * *

A/N: Do you find this chapter weird or something? If you do, please tell me what do you think. I was pretty uncertain when I wrote this. It's moving a bit too fast, so there should be a little confusing. I'm sorry about that.

This chapter is from Haruka's POV. I thought I should give a chapter in telling a hint what she actually is, and what her role in this story since she is the OC I insert here. So you might find the grammar use in this chapter is…weird. I found so difficult to describe her in this chapter. So again, sorry.

Next chapter will back to usual third person view.


	9. Chapter 9

"I'll leave Moriyama to you, Kamijou." Taking another check on everyone's equipment, Mitsuru repeated the same thing she told Haruka earlier. "Please watch over her."

Haruka only gave her a nod, but that's enough to let the red head let out one of the burdens. In this case, she turned to Hamuko and the others.

"Shall we go then?"

After some discussion, they came up a thought which Fuuka was still in school. According to Natsuki and the fact Yukari collected, Mitsuru was certain Fuuka was trapped inside Tartarus. Though it has been ten days from the day she went missing, Mitsuru assumed she must still be alive. They wouldn't want to consider she was dead, or else the operation would go meaningless.

"Yes." Determination shined in her crimson eyes as Hamuko gave the order. "Everyone, we're going to save Fuuka!"

"Yeah, of course we have to save her." Being the first to make his decision to save the girl, Akihiko never wanted to feel powerless again. He's not going to back off.

"Count me in, leader." Junpei flashed Hamuko a wink. Hamuko had a feeling his teeth was shined a bit too. "She'll join us if we can save her right…ouch!"

As he shouted, everyone focused their sight on his feet. Never would she tolerate with the pervert thoughts, Yukari stepped on his feet after hearing that.

"Geez…what are you thinking Stupei!?" Her hands clenched into fists. "Think about that after we save her! Let's go Hamuko!"

"Hey…it's hurt!"

Ignoring the capped boy, in fact no one cared for him; Yukari walked out of the dorm with Akihiko shook his head behind her. Minato clapped his best friend's shoulder for few times as he knelt down to his side.

"You know Junpei…your face was priceless."

"H-Hey, I resent that!"

Grumbling something while getting up to his feet, Junpei shot Hamuko a glare when he saw her laughing with mouth covered. Minato grabbed him on his shoulder and dragged him out. Hamuko could hear Yukari yelled 'Stupei, get serious' or something like that.

Hearing a sigh came from the senior, Hamuko snapped her mind back. _We shouldn't be such playful…we're talking about saving Fuuka here. Get a little serious now!_ She could blame at Junpei sometimes for his dumb.

"Haruka, be careful okay?" After confirming with the poker face girl, she looked to the red head. "Let's go, senpai!"

"Yes, we're out of time now."

Watching the team went out of the dorm, Haruka followed up by closing the door behind. She could have lock it consider how late it was, but she only left it be.

Turning back to the lounge, Haruka saw Natsuki stood still like a statue in daze. She walked to the brunette and had her to take a seat. And then, she went to the kitchen, rummaging a little to find a pack of cocoa drink. Thinking there were still some times left, and the brunette might need something to distract her mind too, she decided to make it.

"…Here, take this." Placing a cup of hot cocoa drink on the table, Haruka sat down on the coach beside the brunette as she took the remote to opened the television.

"…What is this?" Staring at the drink, Natsuki asked.

"…Can't you see?" Perhaps the fragrance of the cocoa appetizing her, Natsuki stretched out her hand to the drink and took a sip. She winks a few times and took another sip as if she wanted to make sure of something.

"Hey, not bad."

"Is it? Thanks anyway. I'm not making this very often. Enjoy it while you have time." Haruka barely paying attention to her let the brunette having her own time. She took a glance on the clock on the wall. "There are still some times left until midnight."

If Natsuki was careful enough, she could have read something in that sentence. However, all her attention was on the cocoa drink on hand.

"By the way, are you living here?" Natsuki didn't remember the poker face girl was living with a bunch of popular students in the school.

"…I moved in here a while ago."

Feeling a bit relaxed with the pleasant cocoa taste and fragrance in mouth, Natsuki let out a smile. "Hey, you're not that weird as like the rumor told."

"…Think whatever you want. I don't care at all."

A frown obviously formed on the brunette's face.

"I take back what I said. You're not only weird, you're irritated too!" She huffed as she tossed her head to another side.

Silence settled down in between them as no one wanted to talk a word to one another. Haruka gave Natsuki a mere glance and then back to the television again.

As if she couldn't stand the silence any more, Natsuki being the first surrendered in this silence battle. Her gaze dropped down to her own two feet.

"…Will Fuuka be alright?" Her voice was timid, but still clearly reached to the poker face girl.

"…She will be alright. In fact, she is fine than ever." _Maybe_ _a little exhausted_, she added in her heart. It's understandable. It's not easy to survive in Tartarus all by herself for ten days, but this just proofed her to be a worthy ally.

Like couldn't believe in her words, Natsuki looked at her with shock filled on her face.

"How can you be so certain?" Her tone was so firm and tough like she knew everything. "What do you know about this? Who did this to Fuuka anyway?"

Turning her head to the brunette as she put down the empty cup on the table, Natsuki nearly choked when she saw the glare form the poker face girl. It shouldn't be called as glare, but Natsuki only felt her body was frozen. Voice couldn't come out from her mouth as if it stuck at the throat.

"…Do not bother. It doesn't concern you." Withdraw her gaze from the brunette; Haruka looked back to the television again. "Something is better left unknown."

Feeling her body finally back to sense again, Natsuki fought back the fear within. She had to dig things out from this bitch. She pissed her off.

"Tell me! Who did this to Fuuka…and what happened to her!?"

She dragged her closer by her collar, making Haruka twisted her face. Haruka tried to pull her hands off, only caused the brunette the tagged even closer and tighter.

However, Haruka didn't back down at all. Instead of telling the truth, she still stubborn and remained silent. Grimacing, Natsuki held up her palm and—

Click!

The room melted into darkness. All the light went out, leaving the dorm covered in green light from the outside.

"W-What happened!?" Freaking out, Natsuki let go of Haruka. Looking all around, she couldn't find a glimpse of light. Even the television was gone dead. "What is this!?"

Barely ignoring her freaked, Haruka adjusted her shirt back to normal. The next second, she heard the sound of the cup dropped down to the floor, and all the contents splashed around.

"Huh!? What…this voice is…" Slowly, Natsuki's eyes went daze. Pushing the poker face girl aside, she walked to the door and getting outside. Her steps were unbalanced as if she would fall down any second. "…Fuuka…"

Watching without stopping the brunette, Haruka looked at the drink on the floor.

"What a waste…" Thinking this could wait, she went followed after Natsuki.

So it started.

* * *

"Hmm…" Groaning lightly, Hamuko pulled herself up from the floor. She rubbed her temple, tried to look clearly where she exactly was. "…Where am I…?"

Regarding to the structure of the floor, she was certain she was in the Arqa block. _But where is everyone?_

"Minato-kun! Akihiko-senpai! Junpei-kun!"

Her voice echoed in the floor, only empty answered her. Her heart sank.

She remembered they gathered in the gym room when Gekkoukan High turned into Tartarus. Even so, they're still got separated. _I wonder how the others are._ Now she truly felt that having Mitsuru to support them was something they should appreciate.

Her hand reached to the line, trying to connect to Mitsuru and Yukari however, only static she could hear. Feeling frustrated, she carefully moved to the stair with naginata grasped firmly.

Taking down the enemies on the way, she brought herself up to the next floor. To avoid bumping into the monster she and Minato encountered in their secretly exploring, Hamuko didn't dare to take thing easy. She knew how terrible when she did so.

**Who is this…?**

Hamuko jerked up, but she heard only fainted voice coming from nowhere. _What is that? Could it be…Fuuka? _The thought delighted her. It's good to know Fuuka was somehow alive and sounded alright.

Regaining her pace, she moved on and explored this floor looking for her friends as well as the stair. She wouldn't want to miss any chance that might lead her to her friends in this depressed state. If they made a mistake, they might trap in this labyrinth like Fuuka.

Heading front, Hamuko heard some voices. It's different with the fainted voice like Fuuka, but someone's chatting voice. Could it be any of her friends?

"…This is the second time we met outside of your room."

"…I'm not yet thanked you for saving me and Hamuko for that day."

"It doesn't matter a long as you both were safe. But please never do that again. Reaper is way too strong before you make any preparation to face it."

"Yeah…I'll remember this."

Familiar voices Hamuko could only figured that's belonged to Minato and Pharos. She walked out from the corner to the boys, feeling nostalgia with the scene.

"Minato-kun, Pharos!"

"Hamuko, are you alright?" Minato asked as she ran to him.

"I'm fine…but where's Junpei-kun and Akihiko-senpai?" _They're not here_ _either_…Hamuko concluded after examined around.

"…I don't know. I was here alone when I woke up."

"No, you have me with you." Pharos broke into the conversation. Minato let out a sigh with his statement.

"Yeah I know…"

"Why are you here, Pharos?" Hamuko asked Pharos.

"Isn't this brought back the memories?" Pharos chuckled, bringing up the memory they faced Reaper, causing the two groaned.

"Yeah, bad memories…"

**Who's there? Who are you…?**

"Ah…again." Checking around once again, Hamuko still found nothing. But the voice was definitely coming to them, and referred them too.

"…Pharos, is this what you called as 'ordeal'?" Minato asked.

"Yes… she is very important to you and your team. You better hurry." Pharos pointed the stair up ahead of them at the back of the corner, telling them to get up another floor. "Don't worry, you'll find her soon…and please be careful of the full moon." Little by little, Pharos melted into darkness.

"Wait, I still have questions for you…Pharos!" As if refused letting his dearest to get to him, Pharos disappeared before Hamuko could catch him. "Urgh…he got away again! 'Be careful of the full moon'? What's that about?"

Again and again, Pharos avoided their questions. She always doubted if the boy was telling the truth, but the other side of her told her he was. Even so, they still having no clue what was this ordeal was, and for what they had to bear it. Talking about the full moon…she remembered the last ordeal was on the full moon day, and the Magician attack too. Was he giving them any hint?

"Who knows?" Shrugging, Minato let out a yawn, clapping his mouth. Seeing the auburn haired girl in her deep thought, Minato sure she was pondering the message Pharos left. He walked to her, before Hamuko aware of it; he flicked a finger onto her forehead.

"Ouch…hey!" Rubbing her forehead, Hamuko felt a palm landed on her head before voicing her protest, and started messing with her hair. "W-Wait…what are you…?"

"Don't think too much. Focus on our mission first."

"Yes I know. You don't have to remind me…and stop messing with my hair!" Flicking his hair off her hair, she tied up her hair once more while grumbling. Minato chuckled as he waited for her to finish.

Following the direction Pharos pointed for them, they headed up to next floor.

"Say…we'll not bump into that monster again…by any chance right?" Hamuko could hear the gulping sound inside her.

"…Hopefully we'll not." They exchanged a glance, both saw uncertain in each other's eyes. Hamuko let out a helpless snort.

Down to a fork, they wondered which way to pick. Hamuko tried on the line again, but all she heard was still the static. Junpei and Akihiko were still nowhere to be found. She wondered where they had gone.

Suddenly, Hamuko caught a glimpse of silver light behind Minato. Alerted, she didn't aware Minato had the same expression as her when he looked to behind her. To warn their companions, they both shouted.

"Look out Minato-kun!"

"Behind you Hamuko!"

Almost at the same time, Hamuko shifted her naginata to her back while Minato held up his sword to his back. Clashing sound echoed in the hallway. Shifting both their weapons, it seemed their opponents were too, regained their postures. Another flash of light struck, Minato ducked it and countered back. Hamuko on the other hand was pulling her naginata back, and stabbed forward. Her opponent seemed tripped down and let out a cry.

"Eh…this voice is…?" Thinking this was a good chance, Hamuko pushed her weapon directly to the person.

"W-Wait!" The person cry's stopped the battling. Turning her head to the person, Hamuko found that's not other than—

"Junpei-kun!?"

Junpei sat down on the floor, sweat dropping looking to the blade on her naginata.

"Yeah is me…phew…I thought I'll die."

"Hey not bad at all, Minato." Akihiko waved his fist. "We thought that you're the shadows. Sorry."

"Senpai, this is not fun at all…" Thinking he might accidentally hurt his senpai, Minato shot them a glare. _If that truly happen, I won't be able get away from Mitsuru._

"I-I'm sorry Junpei-kun!" Pulling the capped boy up, Hamuko quickly apologized. If Junpei hadn't cried out, she might have her naginata down. In that case…Hamuko shivered by the thought. _Nononono, that should never happen!_

"By the way, can anyone of you contact Mitsuru?" Akihiko asked after trying out his line.

"No. The line is dead." All of them shook their head. They already checked that the moment they trapped in Tartarus.

"…I don't think we should enter Tartarus this way again." Akihiko commented.

"Yeah, never again." Minato nodded.

"By the way senpai and Junpei-kun, did you hear a voice?" Hamuko asked. She didn't hear that again once they're in this floor. _Hopefully Fuuka is alright…_

"Yeah of course I heard it! It's just like…"

…**Are you human?**

"That's it! That's the voice! Sounded like it came from behind us…"

Everyone straightened their posture. Following Junpei, they all turned their head to their back and—

There's a girl wore in Gekkoukan High uniform with tale hair. She stood behind the corner and looked at them in fear. Once she realized they're human, her lips immediately curved into a soft smile.

"This is great…!" She tried to walk to them, but her steps were unbalanced and almost tripped. Hamuko rushed ahead and avoided her from falling to the floor.

"Are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Hamuko asked as she checked on her to see if she's injured.

"Yes I am…are you here to save me?" Looking up to the group, Fuuka brought herself up with the help of Hamuko.

"Yes. You've been disappeared for ten days. Everyone thought you're dead." Akihiko explained some of the things to her so she had an idea what's going now. "Yamagishi, do you know who kidnapped you?"

Fuuka blinked a few second hearing the word 'kidnapped'. Her lips shivered a bit as she wanted to move them, yet they only heard a choke.

"Fuuka?"

"I-I don't know. That day after school, a group of men came to me and said Natsuki wanted to see me. I was confused too…when I refused to follow them; one of them knocked me out…" She told the whole process as she covered her head where the men knocked her. "When I woke up, I was in this place…"

The truth she told furrowed everyone's brows. Akihiko clenched his fist feeling furious built inside him. Hamuko lowered her head.

_This is obviously targeted on Fuuka…who were they trying to do that? Do they ever know how dangerous to leave Fuuka in Tartarus? …But speaking of which…_

"How could you be able to survive, Yamagishi?" Minato asked the question Hamuko wanted to ask too. As he asked, they are on the way to the access point Junpei and Akihiko found when they searching around.

"Hmm…I don't know. But I can know…there are a lot of creatures around right? I can know where they are…"

"Her power is the same as Mitsuru I think, maybe even stronger. Mitsuru is more battle oriented though."

They passed through a hallway where the moon could clearly see from their position. Looking at the moon, Hamuko suddenly remembered the message Pharos left. Tossing her head to the cool boy, she saw his eyes narrowed like he had the same thought as her.

"Minato-kun, the full moon…!"

He nodded to her. "Yeah…I think he's talking about this."

Seeing the two of the Wild Cards stood there dulled, Junpei stopped his pace.

"Hey, what's wrong with you guys?"

Following their gaze, Akihiko also took a look at the moon. He immediately hit by an idea as his hand reach to the line again and checked it out.

"Mitsuru, can you hear me? Mitsuru! Dammit!"

Fuuka suddenly lifted her head, eying the area around.

"What is this thing…? It's much bigger than the others, and it's attacking someone…"

Hearing that from the tale haired girl, Akihiko even confidence with his assumption. He urged the rest to follow him.

"W-What is it?" Only Junpei remained dumb as he completely had no idea what the hell they're talking about. "What is it to do with the full moon!?"

"Shut up and follow us!"

* * *

There was a fat woman in bikini-like suiting with a silver staff on hand and a bulky man in armored with large sword at the entrance of the labyrinth. Their face both covered with pure white and purplish pink mask.

Standing behind the unknown enemies, Yukari held her bow but didn't know what to do. The bulky man currently was with Mitsuru on its hand and squeezing her in pain. She wanted to help Mitsuru, but she afraid her arrow would accidentally hit her senpai instead of the enemies. And the worst was, Mitsuru's attack didn't work at the enemies at all, she doubted she could do anything.

"What I should do…?" Seeing Mitsuru groaning in the shadow's hand, Yukari felt anxious almost drove her crazy. Suddenly she heard the door opened, revealing the dark skinned brunette walked into the labyrinth. "What are you doing here!?"

"Fuuka…where is Fuuka…?" Her gaze was daze as if she didn't see Yukari in front of her. She just kept walking toward the shadows. The fat woman squeaked like it had found another victim to prey on.

"You can't go there, Moriyama!" Pulling the brunette back, but the brunette swung her hand off. "Hey!"

"Mitsuru!"

The access point shined just in time. Hamuko, Minato, Junpei and Akihiko along with Fuuka got back from the labyrinth on top. Yukari felt her fear lifted a bit.

Seeing the red head was caught by the shadow, Akihiko summoned Polydeuces and used Zio on it. The bulky man shadow groaned and let go of Mitsuru.

"Be careful…normal attack won't work on these shadows…" Having Yukari using her healing spell to her, Mitsuru still held her body in pain. She summoned her persona Penthesilae to help out the healing process.

The bulky man shadow slashed down its sword upon the attack from Akihiko. Minato and Akihiko quickly leaped to avoid the attack. Minato followed up, summoned Orpheus to use Bash. However, the attack didn't leave a scratch on the bulky man shadow. Noticing that, Minato quickly reported the situation.

"Physical attack didn't work!"

At the same time Hamuko received the information, she saw Fuuka ran to Natsuki and pulling her away from the still approaching fat woman shadow.

"Natsuki…you can't go there…!"

"Fuuka…where is Fuuka…?"

"I'm here, Natsuki. I'm fine!" Pulling the brunette's to her, she forced the brunette to look to her. "It's alright now!"

"Fuuka…!" Hugging and breaking into tears, Natsuki leaned over Fuuka. Fuuka saw the fat woman was just an inch away from them.

"Take this Fuuka!" A gun tossed to her side as she looked at it. Gasping on the fact, Fuuka saw Hamuko gestured her to point the gun to her temple. Hesitating, she shifted her gaze in between Hamuko and the gun, uncertain what to do.

She looked at Natsuki again, and found she was trembling. Bit her lips, at last, she grabbed the gun.

"…I want to protect my friend…to protect all of you!" Shutting her eyes as she pointed the gun to her temple, a bang echoed and the shattered mirror splashed out. Blue light illuminating below her legs when a red masked woman appeared and covered the two girls with her sphere, the fat woman shadow let out a squeak and took a step back. Hamuko followed up with Agi skill.

"_I can see…I can sense these monsters' weaknesses." _

"Please Fuuka, do it for us!"

"_Yes!"_

Minato took the command of the bulky man shadow and Hamuko to the fat woman. Mitsuru and Yukari joined the battle as they completed the healing.

"_Their arcanas are Empress and Emperor. Empress blocks all the magic and Emperor blocks all the physical!"_

"Got it! Junpei-kun and Akihiko-senpai!" Without evoker, fortunately Hamuko could summoned even without it, she closed her eyes. "Come to me, Orthrus!"

"Polydeuces!"

"Here we go, Hermes!"

Both Junpei and Akihiko summoned their personas and used Sonic Punch and Cleave. On the other hand fighting Emperor were Minato, Yukari and Mitsuru.

"Go, Black Frost!"

"Help me, Io!"

"Penthesilae!"

The Empress and Emperor both cried out and back down. Getting the chance, Hamuko almost commanded an All-Out-Attack. But to her surprise, the shadows got up and some lights engulfed them. Hamuko had a bad feeling about it, so she stopped her command.

"_Huh? Wait…their weaknesses have changed! Let me check it first!" _Fuuka managed to notice something was wrong. _"The Empress is weak against strike attack and Emperor is weak against ice! Their weaknesses will change after sometime, please defeat them before they do so!"_

"So it's my turn, huh? Show it your strength, Polydeuces!" Again summoned his persona, Akihiko commanded another Sonic Punch on the Empress.

"Let's get going, Penthesilae!" Mitsuru had her persona used Bufu on Emperor.

The shadows were knocked down to the ground. _Now this is the best chance for an All-Out-Attack, _having this in mind, Hamuko was anxious to take them down before they shifted their weaknesses—

Bang!

The main door was pushed opened, revealing a long purplish hair and fragile figure panted heavily, though she still remained expressionless.

"H-Haruka!?"

"…Huh?" Lifting her head, she saw Empress and Emperor were knocking down. Everyone focused their gaze on her, so none of them aware Emperor had regained his posture, and— "Hamuko!"

Minato was the first aware of that upon her shout. Seeing Emperor charging toward Hamuko, he followed up behind, hoping he would not be too late. Everyone snapped their minds back when Minato shouted her name.

"Hamuko!"

"Huh?" Hamuko tossed her head to her back, finding Emperor was right an inch behind her lifting its sword about to wield down. Her mind went blank, feeling numb. She should do something, but she couldn't, or rather say, her body was out of control.

Suddenly, all she felt was a heavy momentum sent her to other side just when the sword slashed down. She heard a light groan, and some bloods flying out. Blinking, she had no idea what was that, and what just happened. Her back hit the floor, and she felt a weight on top of her. Looking to her hand as she felt something wet on top of it. Red liquids.

"Urgh…"

"H-Haruka…?"

Haruka was lying on top of her with a twisted face. Pushing herself up, Hamuko saw her back was stained with red liquid. Though it seemed to be a small scratch, Hamuko couldn't stop from shivering. What if…what if she was directly hit by that huge sword? What if Haruka didn't save her?

Shaking the negative thought, Hamuko pressed a hand on Haruka's back intended to stop the blood from oozing out. Her eyes filled with water by this time, realizing how stupid she was to get distracted so easily in the middle of battle, and when they almost made it. she summoned Saki Mitama and used Diarama on Haruka.

Minato took the full command thinking Hamuko might need some times for the poker face girl; he ordered Akihiko and Mitsuru to strike Empress and Emperor like previous. Again, Sonic Punch and Bufu skill knocked the shadows down, Minato commanded an All-Out-Attack.

"Now, go!"

Minato and Akihiko smashed their masks with others help. As the shadows cried in pain and vanished in the air, leaving a piece of shattered glass in the air. Like before, the shattered glass dissolved and disappeared. This marked the battle ended.

Some images again flashed through Minato and Hamuko's mind. In the same place inside Tartarus, with Natsuki and Fuuka together and other members in the same scene, they didn't see each other however, nor Haruka inside. In unison, they looked at each other. Question and puzzlement written clearly in their face and eyes, but none of them voiced out.

"…Hamuko." Looking at the auburn haired girl with her violet eyes, Haruka timidly called her name and caught her mind back.

"Haruka, are you alright? How are you feeling now? Is the wound hurt?"

"…No, I'm fine." Taking a glance to Fuuka and Natsuki in front of them, Haruka secretly let out a sigh. "How are Fuuka and Natsuki?"

"They're fine. Don't worry."

Yukari and Minato went to check on them. Fuuka had fallen unconscious probably due to exhausted. Natsuki held her and cried for her back. She seemed completely fine now.

"By the way Kamijou, why are you here?" Mitsuru asked as she approached them. Akihiko and Junpei followed behind.

"Hey you shocked us Kami-tan!" Junpei took a careful check on her to make sure her wound was healed. "Let's go to hospital!"

The poker face girl shook her head, told them she didn't want to be hospitalized and stated she would get a day off. "…I'm sorry…Moriyama got out of the dorm by herself when Dark Hour approached. I went after her…she said she heard some voices." Haruka told them the lie she had prepared earlier.

"That must be these two shadows. Mitsuru, there's something I need to discuss to you and Ikutsuki-san." Akihiko told Mitsuru, and had Minato and Yukari took care of the girls.

Mission completed.

* * *

Burying her face into the pillow, Haruka could hardly fall in sleep. Her mind kept wondering the question that lingering on her heart.

"Why am I saving Hamuko?"

She was sure she pounded onto Hamuko without proper thinking about the risk. Though she wouldn't believe that attack could kill her, she would properly hurt quite seriously. If so, she would be hospitalized.

_I can't be hospitalized. _

She couldn't, or they might find out something wrong with her. She couldn't let that happened before they defeated twelve arcana shadows.

On top of her, she felt her phone vibrated. Her hand grabbed the phone and put it onto her ear.

"…Hello?"

"Is me Ikutsuki." The man voice sounded on the other side of the phone. "I was just received the report from Mitsuru and Akihiko. Great job Haruka, though that was a little out of the plan."

"…" For her, that was not 'a little' but 'totally' out of the plan.

"Now you completely gain their trust. I have to say, this is not a bad thing!" The man chuckled. "Akihiko told me about the full moon and Fuuka's kidnapped case. Looks like our plan just perfect!"

Ikutsuki seemed very pleased by the fact. However, Haruka felt the opposite.

"…Are we done? I'm sleepy."

"Oh my bad. I should have considered your situation, but I don't think that will take you down so easily. Good night then." Then, Ikutsuki cut off the line.

Looking blankly at the screen, Haruka tossed her phone on the table after closed it back.

The more she getting close with SEES, the more she felt her heart changed without realizing. Like today, she would never do that if she was still the 'Kamijou Haruka' before.

"…Will I someday stop desiring the end of the world?"


	10. Chapter 10

Looking at the photo on hand, her heart skipped a beat knowing what the photo might mean. Hamuko pressed down then urge to scream, instead looking to the capped boy that handed the photo. The capped boy Junpei Iori stared at her with widened eyes after seeing no reaction coming from her.

"…Dude, are you okay?" Junpei let out a sigh. "Man…I thought you already know about it…"

Hamuko nodded, not wanting the capped boy worried about her, she inhaled deeply. She was on the way to the Student Council with Minato for activities stuff. Minato went off ahead saying he had something to handle when Junpei called her form behind. Perhaps Minato saw something else on the capped boy's face, or perhaps he did have something important, anyway he wouldn't want to interrupt. To Hamuko, she was glad that Minato was not around.

"Where are you getting these photos?"

The photos were nothing but all her inside with gyms clothes or other outfits, though there were other girls inside, but she was right up in the center and it made clear that the person was aiming specifically at her. It's clearly that the one who took this was out of her knowledge.

Junpei stretched the back of his head. "Well, one of the guys in a different class found it. He came over to me and was like 'Isn't this the girl in your dorm?' I took those copies of them from him, but the originals are still out there…"

Hamuko carefully slipped the photos into her pocket avoiding anyone would find out. She found some of the male students would look at her with weird gaze…she furrowed and glared them back.

What's the intention of the person who took the photos? _It pissed me off… _Hamuko cursed a bit under her breathe.

"Still, you must really be popular. This kind of thing isn't normal. I wonder if I'll be in danger of having a picture of me taken with you." Junpei tried to make a joke to lighten up the situation. Knowing what the boy was having in his mind, Hamuko smiled.

They hanged out often recently…it's not weird if the person took their photos.

"Yeah, you better be very careful. Or else one day you might screw up." Playing along with the joke, Hamuko made a serious face and nodded hardly. "I think we shouldn't hang out then."

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" Junpei exclaimed. "…Anyway, I'd have to find who it was and kick his ass if that happened. But seriously, be careful, alright? Now, how to go about retrieving those photos…well, I'll think about it. Don't let it bother you too much."

Smiling as Hamuko sensed the concern form the capped boy, she clapped the boy's shoulder showing her encouragement. She never thought Junpei was so worried about her. It warmed her up.

"Thank you Junpei. I'm counting on you!" This time, she really felt like she could rely on him.

"Yeah, I've got your back!" Before he left, he gave her a wave. Hamuko could still hear Junpei mumbled something when he went off. "But man, photos...? What in the world would anyone use that for…"

Chuckling a bit, Hamuko went straight to the Student Council. As she slid opened the door, there were a bunch of students running inside. Some were handling paper works and some were busying on planning activities. She found Minato and Chihiro talking at the corner. It seemed they're doing costing.

_He seems getting well with the shy girl… _Hamuko and Minato knew Hidetoshi and Chihiro in the first day when Mitsuru invited them to join Student Council. Chihiro was a pretty shy girl and seemed to afraid of man whenever a guy tried to get close to her. Chihiro could talk normally with her, but if Minato was there, she'd start to stammer and finally she'd completely lost in word. But as they got along, Minato could handle her very well from what Hamuko could see.

She looked around; found Hidetoshi was not in the room. Hidetoshi was the Vice President. He was a straight guy and Hamuko had to say, he was stubborn too. Recently, they're bind by a cigarette butt case that was found in the male toilet. Hidetoshi asked them to do some checking to see anyone suspicious. However, Hidetoshi went to interrogate other male students, ended up being punched by them.

Thinking of the case made Hamuko sighed. She closed the door behind and went straight to Minato. On her half way, someone stopped her by calling her name.

"Excuse me Tsukikage, can you help me with something?"

"Yes of course, what is it?" She asked.

"Can you go to look for Hidetoshi? We need him to decide something. Please, it's urgent!" The student made a begging posture. His forehead was all sweat wrapping around.

"Yes no problem…but where is he?" She had no idea where he's gone.

"I saw him headed to Faculty Office when I came here!" Another student shouted from behind the begging student.

"Okay, leave it to me!"

With that, Hamuko went down to first floor and headed to Faculty Office.

When she was about to be there, she heard some voices coming out from it. One of the voices belonged to Hidetoshi, Hamuko recognized it. The other one was…

"Don't be stubborn! Just add his name on the list!"

_Um? The PE teacher?_

"He is not the good guy you think of. Hitting girls in school and the triangle love rumors…what the hell with the students nowadays? Even that girl Tsukikage…I doubt if she is involved…" _What? I was included in this too?_

"Minato-kun and Hamuko-kun were chosen by the President herself. I believed in them, and they couldn't have done it." Hidetoshi said. Hamuko leaned closer to the door to listen well. "And about the triangle love rumor…that's just a rumor after all."

"I thought you're smarter them that Hidetoshi. Forget our deal. You'll regret this."

"If you'll excuse me then."

Then the door suddenly slid opened. Hamuko jumped out however, couldn't avoid finding out by Hidetoshi. Hidetoshi was shocked to see someone actually outside of the office, and that was no other than Hamuko.

"Oh…ah, hai Hidetoshi." Hamuko chuckled dryly.

"H-Hamuko-kun? Y-You're here all the time?" Hidetoshi couldn't hide how shock he was finding the girl was listening all the time. "…You heard all that?"

Hamuko stretched her head in embarrassment. "Yes…I'm sorry. I-I was looking for you…"

"Is there anything?"

Hamuko secretly stole a glance on the boy. _Is he angry with me or something? _But it's difficult to see form his face since he was that face all the time. You know the serious and tensed face.

"Oh…well, someone said they need you to decide something and it's urgent!" Now she remembered the begging student's face. She wondered how many times she had wasted here.

"I see…let's get back." On the way backtrack to the Student Council, Hidetoshi coughed a bit a catch her attention. "Hamuko-kun, please keep this as a secret from Minato-kun…you know, what you heard just now."

"If you want me to…but is that regarding the cigarette buts case?" Titling her head, she still wanted to know the whole thing.

Hidetoshi seemed embarrassment to talk about it. He turned away his head avoiding her crimson eyes. "…Well yes. You see, how could Minato-kun involved in this? I mean, I don't believe this. And look, what the teacher said? He even dragged you into this."

"Well, it's not difficult to imagine the teacher think that we're some trouble students with such a rumor going around the school." Though she was sick of it, the three of them had responsibility too. She even hanged out very often with Junpei lately. But she was a girl. How could she leave cigarette butt inside the male toilet? That's insane! "I don't mind though…but why are you defending us?"

A big smile hanged on her face as she beamed down to look at him. Hidetoshi flinched a little and looking away with red face. _He easily gets shy..._ Hamuko chuckled.

"D-Don't take me wrong! It's just that…" Hidetoshi covered his reddened face. "I can't tolerate with that teacher anymore. As a teacher, he should responsible for what he said and what he did. He couldn't have suspected the two of you without any proof. All he wanted is to get this case done and get somebody to bear the responsibility of the cigarette butt. I can't, and I'll not let him do this."

"Wow…I never think you're such a guy…" Giggling, Hamuko felt that she was misunderstanding him. He could be stubborn, but he was caring. He cared about the other who was under suspect in this case, and hoping to get the true culprit. Thinking that she was cared by such a person making her felt warm brushed across her heart.

His face grew redder as Hamuko stared at him with those puppy eyes. Like escaping from embarrassment, he quickened his pace to the Student Council leaving Hamuko behind.

"R-Remember don't tell Minato-kun about this!"

"Hey, I said you can count on me!" _What now? Like I'm a big mouth… _Hamuko again chuckled at him. _He can be so cute sometime…_

_I am Thou, and thou art I…_

_Thou hast reforge the bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of Emperor Arcana…_

When she steeped into the room, Minato and Chihiro was nowhere to be found. Most of the students also not in the room too, only a group of student…maybe around six to seven people in the room.

"Where are Minato-kun and Chihiro-san? And the others?" Hamuko asked.

"Minato-kun and Chihiro went back already. The works are almost done so we let them go back." The begging student answered her.

She nodded. _The two of them went on ahead? Wow…that's rare._

"Hamuko-kun, you can go back first." Hidetoshi added. This was what she wished for!

"Can I?" Hidetoshi nodded again. "Thank you Hidetoshi! See you guys then!"

"See you Hamuko-san!" The other students gave her a wave.

* * *

"Um…sorry if I dragged you here…you really don't have to come with me here if you're bored…you can go ahead now." The shy girl said timidly using a book covered her face.

After they had done with their work in Student Council, Minato and Chihiro went off ahead and came to Iwatodai Strip Mall. He brought the girl to Bookworm thinking the girl liked book a lot.

Hearing that from the girl, Minato turned to look at her. She was afraid of male, but she was trying to overcome her fear. Sometimes she would overact when he or the other guys around, making her looked like an idiot. He could imagine that only increased her fear toward male and other boy students also afraid of her in that way.

"No, it's okay." Minato turned and looked to the book on hand. "It's fun to hang with you sometime."

Chihiro buried her face into the book deeper once heard that from Minato. Her face burned in red. To avoid any more embarrassment, she looked at the bookshelves to find books however, it turned to be she rummaged the them at the end. She scurried off with the books, causing them to topple over. The sound made Minato turned his head to her.

"I-I'm sorry…! W-What am I doing…!?" Gasping, Chihiro knelt down and picked the books up. Minato walked to her and offered his help.

When they picked up the books, Chihiro suddenly found something. Her eyes widened when she looked at the books on hand.

"O-Oh my…this is…"

"Chihiro-san?" Minato couldn't find any special with the books she held on hand.

"I've been dying to read this! This is a collection of illustrations from the shoujo manga I read! It even has short stories inside! I would never have expected this to be here!" Chihiro kept talking, completely like a different person Minato knew. Her eyes shined in light when she turning the books around and around. "Each volume is 6000 yen, so that mean…18000 yen in total!? What should I do…?"

"…Um, Chihiro-san, are you okay?" Minato asked. The girl's face turned from red to pale white when she found the total price she had to pay for the books. Minato could understand. As a high school student, they didn't have extra money for something like that, though they could have worked part time job, but Minato doubted Chihiro could do that.

_Ah…that's the good way to cure her fear…maybe._

"Oh, I-I'm sorry…I-I was too excited…" Still holding the books on hand as if the books would have gone once she let go of them, Minato looked to the old couple.

"Bunkichi-san, can you please keep these books for my friend?"

The old man smiled. "Why not? I can even give her some discount if she wants."

The old man's words immediately wiped off the spectacle girl's worry.

"R-Really!? T-Thank you!" She carefully put the remaining books back to the bookshelves with Minato helping her along. "O-Oh my…it's been this late. T-Thank you Minato-san…and thanks for coming with me today…"

"Don't mention it. I'm glad to be able to help out."

Chihiro's face burned again. She lowered her head and ran out of the shop almost in fluster. She even bumped into the door before she opened it. Minato and the old couple chuckled at that, making the shy girl even embarrassed.

_I am Thou, and thou art I…_

_Thou hast reforge the bond…_

_Thou shalt be blessed when creating Persona of Justice Arcana…_

"You have such a cute girlfriend, Minato-chan." Bunkichi laughed.

"She is a friend." Minato quickly made it clear. However, the old couple didn't seem to listen to him. "…Thanks for helping, Bunkichi-san."

"It's just a small matter, my dear." Mitsuko said with a small smile hanged on her face. "By the way, where is Hamuko-chan?"

"She's still in school…" _Probably… _Minato added. She was not around when he and Chihiro went back. She wouldn't angry with him…right?

"Ta-da, Bunkichi-san, Mitsuko-san!" The door pushed opened, revealing the auburn haired girl stretched out her hand to the old couple.

"Speak of the devil…" Minato mumbled seeing the girl walked into the shop.

"Eh? Minato-kun?" Winking, Hamuko was surprised to find Minato in the shop too. "Why are you here? I thought you're in the dorm."

"I…"

"Hoho…Minato-chan brought his little girlfriend here." Bunkichi broke the cool boy, earning a glare form him.

"Girlfriend?" Hamuko thought of Chihiro. The guys in club told her Minato was with Chihiro when they went back. "Oh~ I see. Dating, huh?"

"…It's not like that." Minato shot her a glare. _You know about it._

_Yeah yeah, you don't have to tell me…I just want to tease you._

Exchanging the message using eyes contact, Hamuko let out a chuckle. She walked to the old couple while dragging the cool boy with her. They spent a little time chatting with them. The old couple talked about their son, bringing up the sad memories of them. Minato and Hamuko first met this old couple upon a request of bringing the leaf of the persimmon tree in their school. Apparently, the tree was about to be cut down by the school however, it's just a rumor for the time being. The tree was something to remember their deceased son, so the old couple couldn't bear to have it cut down. Now, Minato and Hamuko were trying to dig out the truth behind the rumor. Talking the death about someone bringing up some strange emotion in them, Hamuko and Minato felt the urge to lend this old couple their help, to what they could do for them.

Leaving Bookworm, Hamuko felt her stomach was starving.

"Hey Minato-kun, let's go to grab some foods!"

"Are you that starving?" But still, Minato followed behind her though he protested a little. "I thought you have things to do with Hidetoshi and the others."

"Well, I'm not that a big help to them. The others were all gone when I found Hidetoshi." Turning around, she poked the cool boy. "You, what a friend you call yourself as? How can you leave without telling me?"

_She is mad… _"I'm sorry...you mind it?"

"N-No! Of course I'm not!" Flustering, Hamuko quickly looked away. Ignoring the cool boy, she took the stair up the second floor. "Don't you dare to peek!"

"…I'm not interested…don't make me sound like Junpei…ouch!" Hugging his poor head, Minato looked at the auburn haired girl clenched her fist in furious. Sometime he really didn't know what the girls had in their mind. _Was I saying something wrong?_

"Hmph!" She huffed. "Um?"

Her attention was caught by some crying tones at downstairs. The both of them looked down in unison.

"H-Hey…what are you doing? Let me go!" A blue haired boy with spectacle on his face was tackled by a little girl. The girl was crying, and seemed she won't let the boy go easily.

"Mama…waaaahhhh!" The girl kept crying. "Mama!"

"I'm not your mama…hey, stop crying!" Feeling the people were looking at them, the boy lost his cool already. "Okay, what do you want now?"

"Mama…I want mama…" Sobbing, the girl seemed calm down a bit.

Sighing, the boy face palmed. What the hell he had to do this?

"Do you need help?"

Turning his head around, he saw two Gekkoukan High students asking him question. Narrowing his eyes feeling disgusted to look at that uniform, the boy snorted.

"Leave me will you?"

"But you seem you're in trouble." The auburn haired girl walked near to the girl. The boy stepped back a little and glared at the two of them. "Are you separated with your mama?" Obviously, the auburn haired girl was talking to the little girl.

"I want mama…mama…!" The girl started to cry again.

"Hey, stop crying!" The boy growled.

"I think we better take her to Kurosawa-san." Minato suggested, barely ignored the boy. Minato patted the girl's head to calm her down.

"Yeah, I think so." Hamuko looked to the boy. "Let's go to Police Station. We have someone we know there. He can help us!"

Talking about the Police Station, the boy choked. "What!? Police Station?" The hell! "I'll pass…you can take the girl…"

"How can you say such a cold thing!?" Hamuko cut him down forcefully. "She is begging for your help! How can you leave her alone!?"

"You two are together with her…"

"No way! You must come!" Didn't let the boy run away from this, Minato tugged him along no matter how he protested.

"H-Heyyyyyyyyy!"

…

"Leave the girl to me." Kurosawa said coolly.

"Thank you Kurosawa-san!" Hamuko could talk with Kurosawa after a few times she came here and bought equipments, though she had to drag Minato along. But at least she could talk normally with him.

"Stay here and you can find your mama soon." Rubbing the girl's head, Minato told the girl. "Don't worry; though he looks scary, he is a good guy."

"Really…?" Minato nodded again. Then, a kick hit his leg as he looked to Hamuko. Following the gaze of the auburn haired girl, he found Kurosawa's face had covered in dark shade.

"…Am I really that scary…?"

Walking out from the Police Station, Hamuko and Minato met up with the boy again. On the way here, the boy introduced himself as Jin (though he was forced by Hamuko). Jin waited them outside since he didn't want to get into Police Station.

"Sorry for the wait! Let's go!"

"Yeah finally. Bye." Thinking he was finally free from the annoying girl, Jin intended to walk away. The two of them didn't say anything. However, Jin found that the two of them followed behind him. "Hey, why are you following me?"

"Following you? Do we?" Tilting her head, Hamuko looked to Minato and threw the ball to him.

"…We're in the same direction…" Sighing in laziness, Minato pointed the station up ahead.

Jin cursed and spoke nothing more. The three of them walked to the station together (Jin at front and Hamuko and Minato at the back). Hamuko and Minato chatted something along the way making a little noise...you know Hamuko. Jin would glare at them with annoyance for dragging attention.

Down to the station in Iwatodai, they exited the train together. Hamuko still babbling something about her tummy was starving and wanting to have her favorite ramen. Minato protested a bit but followed her at last. Knowing the two were still behind him, Jin felt his anger had reached its limit.

"I have enough of this!" He turned to the two Gekkoukan students. "I told you not to follow me!"

"I said we're not following you!" Hamuko jumped up. "We're not interested in you at all!"

Jin's face burned red. "T-That's not what I meant!"

"…I'm not gay…" Minato narrowed his eyes to him.

"Are you even hearing!?" Jin felt he was going to die talking to these two. Letting out a sigh, he decided not to bother with these two anymore, or else he would definitely die because of heart attack!

He took the stair up to second floor and went straight to Hagakure. He was planning to come here in the first place. Look, how many times he had wasted because of the little damn girl…and the two behind him!

_They're still following me…what the hell? _Narrowing his eyes, he doubted if these two were doing this in purpose. _Anyway…I have to be very careful…_

"Ooi Jin!" Upon stepping into the shop, he was greeted by Izumi, his old friend. "Man, I never think you'll come here!"

"…Special please." Sighing in laziness, Jin felt he lost strength to say anything more after such a torture. He sat down on the table in front of the counter.

"Right away! Special one!" After ordering at the kitchen, Izumi went back to Jin. "What's wrong? You look dead."

"…I don't want to talk about it now…"

"Special two please!" Another voice broke in, making Jin jumped up at its familiarity. Tossing his head to the voice, he found Hamuko and Minato were right behind him.

"Ooi Hamuko-chan and Minato-kun! Coming right away!" Izumi offered his hand to the seat beside Jin to the two. Jin widened his eyes finding they're actually knew each other as the two of them took their seat.

"What now…Izumi, you know them?" Taking his spectacle down and rubbing his nose bridge, Jin really felt like today was not his lucky day.

"Urgh…there's a story behind this." Stretching the back of his head, Izumi could only chuckle dryly. He told Jin how they know each other because to a bowl of ramen and Minato seemed still pretty pissed with him. He didn't give him any credit since that day. But well, he would come here whenever his little cute couple dragged him to.

"We're not couple." Minato gritted his teeth as he repeated the god only knew how many times to the damn guy. If not because of the ramen here, he would never step into this shop again!

"Just ignore him Minato-kun." Rolling her eyes, Hamuko rested her chin on her palm. She was lazy in repeating the same thing over and over.

Raising his brows as Jin looked at the scene in front; he turned to his friend again. He wondered what this guy had done making this two getting annoying like this. But whatever, he felt his own annoyance had lifted a bit.

"Serve you guy right…" He muttered softly. Of course, he won't let the two, especially Hamuko heard it, or else he wouldn't hear the end of it.

As the ramen served on their table, the three of them quickly took the chopstick and dug in. The pleasant fragrance and the good taste temporarily shut any noise in between them when they concentrating in enjoying the foods.

"What's brought you here Jin?" Izumi broke in a question.

"Nothing…since you brought the ramen to our place, Chidori and Takaya wanted to eat it again so much." Smiling as Jin recalling the day Izumi brought ramen to their place. It even woke the lazy sleeping beauty. Since that day, Chidori kept telling him to bring some back…_more like forcing me, I have to say. _He grimaced thinking about his companion.

"Really? Wow… I'll bring some to them again. Just tells them to wait!"

They continued to chat something normal about Izumi's 'girlfriend' which happen to be his house owner, and something blank, but avoiding talking about their past. It's not something good to bring up in the public and in front of other people.

After having the foods, Hamuko and Minato bid them goodbye and went back to dorm. Seeing them went off, only Jin asked Izumi.

"Who are they?"

"They're students living in the dorm around here. Their dorm is just behind." Izumi answered him while serving the other customers.

"…They're Gekkoukan High students." Jin narrowed his eyes as he thought about the thing ten years ago.

Izumi seemed knew what's in his mind. "Are you talking about Kirijo Group?" He sighed. "I know what you mean, but Jin, they're innocent. We can't let off our furious on them."

"Tch…I know." But still, the name of Kirijo kept reminding what they did to them ten years ago. What they had done didn't deserve any forgiveness. _I won't forgive them…ever. I'll live till my last breathe with Takaya._

However, he failed to aware the change in Izumi's eyes and expression.

* * *

"I don't like him." On the way back, Minato suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"Huh?" Hamuko completely blinked.

"I mean that Izumi guy…" Furrowing his brows when he talked about Izumi, Minato shoved his hand into the pocket. He had no idea why he was so pissed with the guy. He couldn't tell a reason, but everytime when he looked at him, he only felt disgusted.

Lifting her head in pondering while clapping her finger on her chin, Hamuko then put her hands on her hip. "…Well, considering what he had done last time…"

"No, that's not what I mean." Shaking his head, Minato stretched his head in frustration. "I don't know…but he's definitely not good."

Looking at him tried to find anything on his face; Hamuko only frowned. She didn't understand what he was meant to, but she did feel something wrong with the Izumi guy too. Recently, the Apathy Syndrome seemed to increase a little. But that should consider normal in Mitsuru's point of view compared to the days near to Full Moon. So they didn't take much concern with that.

But…something still seemed wrong to them. However, they couldn't tell what was wrong. Hamuko took a glance at Minato, thinking maybe he was the same as her.

Lowering her gaze, she only hoped nothing would happen after this.

* * *

Now now here, Hamuko and Minato meet with Jin! And Izumi becomes a bridge in their first meet.

In original, Izumi and Jin shouldn't meet this fast. They should probably meet after the Chariot and Justice, but I change it a bit so it will fit the story progress. I still have no idea whether to have SEES confront Izumi or just skip it as in the original Strega take him down. But there's still some time until then, so I'll try to think about it.

Later until next chapter then!


	11. Chapter 11

Chewing the noodles in the mouth, Hamuko secretly stole a glance to the boy and the girl in front and beside her. She felt her ears were in torture with all the babbling coming from the brown haired boy Tomochika Kenji. _How come Minato-kun takes this like nothing? _She started to think if the cool boy had some problems with his ears. But then again, he's the type of person like this…

As she tried to restrain the awkward surrounding them, she coughed a little as a warning however, the brown haired boy didn't seemed to hear her. Okay, Kenji could talk anything because he had the right, anything but other than Ms. Kanou! He kept babbling about how mature and beautiful Ms. Kanou was as if he was showed of his girlfriend to some other people, that's what made Hamuko felt annoyance and headache.

That aside…she was more worried about the girl beside her.

Rio Iwasaki, her ex-dormmate, and her tennis club's leader. It's just been quite some times after Rio finally came to realize her feeling to Kenji. She found out about Kenji and Ms. Kanou when she walking past the spare room. Since then, she was losing her usual enthusiasm in training, completely a different person Hamuko knew. Out of curiosity, she asked and at the end Rio figured her feeling to the boy. But what saddened the most was the relationship between Kenji and Ms. Kanou.

And this damn stupid hopeless guy was still babbling the romance of them. _He's totally hopeless…if I'm allowed, I'll definitely give him a punch on his face…_Hamuko twitched her brows as she thought so. She bit the chopstick so she wouldn't act rashly. _I shouldn't bring Rio to Hagaruke in the first place, or else this couldn't have happened…_

_Even the cool boy notices something was wrong between them…_Minato would give her a question face once in a while as he listened to the non-stop babbling from the brown haired boy. Hamuko only shot him a glare and gestured him to shut his friend up. That's wouldn't do she knew, but she desperately hoped Minato did figure something about it.

"…Rio, are you alright?" Lowering her head, Hamuko carefully asked the still quite girl. Rio was like that with spacing out expression since the moment they stepped into the shop. Thanks that Izumi didn't interrupt them. _He's more observed than I think of…he'll definitely ask if he's around._

Rio shook. "…I'm alright Hamuko. It's just…a little annoying…"

Hamuko could see her brows furrowed. "…I feel the same…" And they both let out a sigh in unison.

"Hey what's wrong with you two? You're too quiet today." After finishing the soup and noodles in the bowl, Kenji put down the bowl using his uniform's sleeves to wipe his mouth.

"N-No, It's nothing!" Hamuko shook her hands while chucking dryly. "W-We're eating of course!"

"Is it? Well, that's rare go to Rio." Kenji's smile widened. "You know, she can be pretty annoying even during eating time. Ms. Kanou only smiled and heard whatever I said to her." Kenji slightly hit Minato's arm. "See? That's the different between girl and older woman."

"Hey Tomochika-kun, that's sound displeased." Truly, what's problem with his mind? Hamuko retorted back. "Wait…are you saying…you're going on date with Ms. Kanou?"

"Well yeah…but we barely go outside…Emiri only invite me to her house…"

"What!?"

Bang!

The shop filled with awkward silence as everyone held their breathe looking at the girl that slammed the table. The shout was definitely coming from Hamuko however, the one slammed on the table was someone else—Rio instead. The silence continued for like a minute until the chef broke it after finding his soup was boiling out.

"R-Rio…?"

Still dropping her head not wanting anyone to see her face, Rio clutched her fists tightly. Hamuko could see how hard she held them as if she was trying to control her almost-out- bursting emotion, until Hamuko worried if she felt hurt.

"…I'm sorry Hamuko…I-I'm going back." Her voice was weak and timid. Hamuko felt sorry for her.

"Y-Yeah, be careful…"

Seeing the girl ran off without giving glances to any of them, Hamuko felt anger started to build inside her. Turning her head back to the dumb guy, he was giving her a completely innocent look.

_What…is he telling me he has nothing to do with this!?_

"Tomochika-kun-"

"Kenji, you better go after her."

Minato's voice cut Hamuko down.

"Huh?" He even 'huh'!?

"She is your childhood friend right?" Minato used one of his hands to push Kenji off his seat, not giving any chance to protest. "Don't you worry what's got into her?"

"Well yeah…she's…weird…she never does that before." Kenji scratched the back of his head. Uncertainty and worry…though slightly in Hamuko's opinion, that at least made her anger went down a bit. "You're right. I'll go look for her. See ya Minato!"

Smiling, Minato waved his friend goodbye and then back to his special bowl again. But truly, he was sending his friend away so Hamuko wouldn't get a chance to yell at him, she knew that!

Narrowing her eyes, she leaned forward a bit. "…Minato-kun, you know about Tomochika-kun and Ms. Kanou…right?"

Pausing as if he was trailed off a bit but soon he quickly back to continue his meal, Hamuko swore she didn't miss that one second flinch of him. Leaning forward again, she looked straight into his silver orbs. Crimson piercing burning red met with crystal-like cooling silver, it seemed the burning power overwhelmed the cooling power. The cool boy shifted his gaze away. Not only his gaze, with the bowl on hands his whole body was slowly turned around as if he was—

"No running away!" Stretching her hand and grabbed his uniform's collar, Hamuko pulled the cool boy back to his seat. "Where are you going to run? There's no space in the shop now."

Indeed there's no any seat in the shop as Minato scanned the whole shop. But still…Minato could have swore, this was the first time he hoped that Izumi guy was around! This thought died in his mind as he saw Izumi, his properly savior for now, was busying serving his customers and he had completely no time to spare for the cool boy!

_Today is not my day…_Sighing, Minato first gave a curse to the busying yet innocent Izumi, and then he put the bowl back on the table.

"…I know it all the time…any problem?" His voice sounded like dead. But that didn't concern Hamuko.

"You know this all the time but you just keep quiet about it?" Slightly raising her voice, Hamuko tried not to let off her anger to Minato. "They're student and teacher…they'll never do!"

"I know…but Kenji…he's very serious in this. And I'm not the type that will get myself into this especially such a private thing…I don't think he'll listen to me as well."

"But…Rio just found out her feeling to him…I don't want her to get hurt like that…" Her voice trailed off at the end. She knew she had no right in getting into other's business after Rio told her she would keep this feeling only for herself. But to see her friend suffer this made her worried. "…I hope she's alright…"

Both of them remained silence as they continued to eat their meal, though Hamuko was more like staring at her bowl rather than ate, at the end Minato gave up and put down his chopstick.

"She will be alright. You better consider your own business." Taking a sip of his macha, Minato rested his head on his palm. "…Hamuko, about the big shadows we fought…"

"...You see that too!?"

Okay, at least he managed to draw her attention over from Kenji and Rio, Minato secretly sighed in his mind. "Yes, the images. After the battle with Priestess, Emperor and Empress, some images flashed across my mind. They're in the same place and under same situation, but…"

"...I don't see you in mine, or rather Haruka." Hamuko furrowed her brows recalling the images she saw.

"And I don't see you in mine too. What's that supposed to mean?" Now he thought about it, they're differences in the images and the realities, where, of course Hamuko and he himself were not inside each other's images, second, Haruka was not around, and third, the battles and some of the cases like Hamuko threw the evoker to Fuuka, Junpei ran off to chase the enemies…sort like these, were different.

Playing her hair along, Hamuko titled her head. "…I don't know…sometimes I'll dream of something strange…like a voiceless space and winged black figure…oh yeah, Pharos too!"

"He appeared in my dream too, but different than the one we met…how should I put it…the Pharos in the dream is more…innocent?" It's quite difficult to Minato to find a word to describe the little mystery boy. Innocent? _That is too much. How come I'll use 'innocent' to describe Pharos? But other than that, I…can't seem to find a suitable word…_

Rolling her crimson orbs, Hamuko not that quite agreed to Minato as well. Well yeah, Pharos was innocent…but she sure that's only for his look. But to say his personality…Hamuko couldn't agree that.

"…Well, he's different than in the dream, I agree. But Pharos will never tell us." That boy always had something behind him! "Do you think he's…siding with us?"

The question quieted the cool boy. He lingered his gaze on her but no answer was given. They stared at each other for quite some times, both hoped their companions would give answer however; it seemed at the end, there was no answer.

Because they knew nothing about the boy.

"…I guess thinking these much will lead us nowhere. We'll know once the time is right…" Minato was the first gave up on solving mysteries. It's not like he didn't care, but the answer lay beyond where they could reach for the moment. Without any source, they wouldn't be able to find out the answer behind.

…It's just like…someone threw them into this and they just played along with it, until the day they're telling the truth. The thought made Minato furrowed his brow, feeling annoyance at the same time.

"…You're right though…" Hamuko also dropped her shoulder, feeling fidget with the answerless questioning. Grabbing her chopstick again as she wanted to continue her meal, she saw a little figure wondering at the entrance of the shop. "Hmm…?"

The little boy around elemental school, with brown hair and big eyes, was looking around the shop looking for a space to eat. Hamuko jumped up. She recognized him!

"Amada-kun!"

The boy Ken Amada jumped up at the shout a bit, looking around to search the source of the voice. He saw the auburn haired girl waved her hand to him, telling him to come over.

"…You're Tsukikage-san…"

"Yeah, it's been some time Amada-kun! Come on, you can sit here!" Pointing the free seat beside Minato, Hamuko pulled the boy to his seat. Like being forcing, Ken didn't know how to react and just winked his eyes.

"…Let it go, you'll use to it." Minato said quietly. Ken let out a smile at that. "I'm Arisato Minato."

"I'm Ken Amada…nice to meet you." Ken straightened his back after putting down his bag and belongings. "It's nice to see you again Tsukikage-san…how Sanada-san's doing?"

"He's fine as ever. Training, training and training all the day…" Thinking her senpai probably going too far, Hamuko sighed at the image that came across her mind where Akihiko sweated on his training shirtless…oh wait! Her face burned on the thought.

"…I see. He never slack off in his training." Ken said and chuckled.

"Oh hey Ken! Order?" Izumi asked as he passed by.

"Good afternoon Izumi-san…one special please."

"Okay right away!" Then Izumi went off to serve the food to other customers.

Minato threw a glare to the taller guy before retuned to Ken. _Great…you never come and ask when I need you the most…_"You know him?"

"Um…well, yes…but I just meet him back few months ago…" Ken scratched his head.

"Oh yeah? You better be careful…because he's super annoying." The last sentence Minato intentionally said louder to the direction of Izumi.

"Hey, I heard you Minato boy!"

Throwing the taller guy a cool grimace face, Minato turned his back pushing all the protesting out of his reach.

Laughing, "Yeah he is annoying sometimes…but he's good person. He helps me a lot after my mom passed away."

"Eh~ never thought that guy will do that." Hamuko giggled.

"…Well, I think we can trust him." For now…of course Minato wouldn't say it out loud. Only Hamuko heard his mutter. They exchanged a glance, understanding what's meant by that.

"One special!" The cooked ramen along with pleasant smell served on the table. Hamuko and Minato felt their tummy was complaining, and quickly they dug back to their own half-finished foods.

"You can finish this by yourself, Amada-kun?" Hamuko just couldn't believe it. What's his tummy made from?

"Yeah I can…"

"Hamuko, he's a growing boy after all." Minato made it clear for Ken.

"But…" That's still looked too much for Ken himself to finish it alone. Shrugging, perhaps Minato was right.

Eating their foods as they started some chat, though mostly on Akihiko, they're still happy with that. Hamuko explained what happened on the day they met to Minato, and how Ken was excited when he saw Akihiko. With laughing and protesting, they soon finished their foods.

"Gochisama deshita!"

"So you really finish it!?" Hamuko took a look to the bowl and it was empty! She widened her eyes.

"I told you…" Minato shot her a lazy glare.

"Think about it Shinji, don't let your power go to waste!"

"Hm?"

"Speak of the devil…" It seemed Minato already found out the source of the voice.

"My power ain't worth shit…and Aki, stop yelling in the public." The brown coat male said with his husky voice.

"Shinji!" The silver haired male clenched his fists, trying to convince his best friend again however, he was stopped by crimson eyes that suddenly broke into them.

"No quarreling senpai!" Hamuko stood in between the two males. Her shorter figure made the scene looked a bit funny, but not after coming to see the face of the brown coat man. "Hello Aragaki-senpai! We meet again!"

"Tch…you again."

"How's the cat senpai? Is she fine? I'll find one day to pay her a visit!" Hamuko didn't aware of Shinjiro's face turned to awkward red.

"I-It's not that…!"

"...Oh well Shinji, a cat?" Akihiko smirked.

"S-Shut up Aki!" Shinjiro huffed. "And you too Tsukikage!"

"Come over here! Minato is here too!" Dragging her two senpais to her seat, Minato gave Akihiko a lazy wave. Ken on the other hand, jumped up and greeted Akihiko.

"Oh Sanada-san!"

"K-Ken? Y-You're here too?" Not knowing the reason, Hamuko found Akihiko's face turned to pale white.

Shifting his gaze to his best friend, Akihiko mentally cursed for his dumbness. He shouldn't let Shinji saw Ken…at least not here, not now!

"Come on, take your seat…Aragaki-senpai?" Now only Hamuko realized something didn't seem too right. Pulling his arm back from the girl, His face terribly darkened. It scared Hamuko as she never saw he like that. She stepped back a little seeing the bold guy turned his way from her. "Senpai?"

"…Aki, don't make me repeat. I made up my mind long time ago."

Being drawn back to the topic that was once broke because of Hamuko, Akihiko stood straight, frustrating on the being pulled-back-to topic. He knew at the moment, especially after meeting Ken here, it's no use to say else more.

"…But I won't give up! You hear me Shinji!" That's the last he could tell him. Shinjiro gave him a huff, and then left Hagakure.

"…Did I make him angry?" Hamuko asked, uncertain from where and how Shinjiro suddenly changed his mood, or because she had done something wrong like last time…

Oh now she thought about it, Shinjiro would become extremely silence and went different when mentioned about Ken here…Akihiko too…was there something to do with Ken?

"No, it's not like that." Letting out a sigh, Akihiko took a seat beside Hamuko and sat down. "Don't let it bother you. I'll go to talk to him again."

"Shinjiro Aragaki…right?" Minato looked at the door where Shinjiro went off and muttered softly. _This name is familiar…where I heard it before? _

"You know him too?" Akihiko asked as he ordered his meal with Izumi that went passed. "And when do you know him Tsukikage?"

"Oh…" Hamuko explained the story where a cat and a group of gangster brought them to each other. "…Senpai saved me back then. If he's not around, I'm screwed for sure."

"The back ally at Port Island…I heard about it. You better stay out of that place." Raising his brows, Akihiko amused by the fact Shinjiro took care of a cat. He couldn't imagine the scene at all.

"Wow…he must be a good person too." Ken said with a smile. "Though he looks scary on one second thought, but he must be good person to save Tsukikage-san and took care of the cat."

The other three went silence upon that out from Ken. Akihiko was, of course, didn't know how to comment that. He sure his friend was a good and nice guy, but to hear that from this boy was something different. What if…what if he knew the truth behind?

As for Hamuko and Minato, they didn't know why they felt clutch on their heart all of a sudden with that comment. A faint image where Shinjiro was shot appeared in front of their eyes and it blurred their sight. A slight gasp escaped out from Hamuko's mouth.

"What's wrong Tsukikage?"

"N-No…it's nothing…" Covering her mouth, Hamuko tried to look for the image again but it had gone as if that was just an illusion. It's never been there before.

"Senpai, we're going back. Is it okay to leave Amada to you?" Out of the blue, Minato suddenly said. He grabbed his bag and pulled Hamuko together with him, dragging her out.

"I'm fine with it…be careful on the way back." Didn't aware what was just going through the Wild Card's mind, Akihiko dug in the food that served to him, and the hunger totally overwhelmed him as he grabbed the chopstick.

"Bye bye Tsukikage-san, Arisato-san."

Inhaling the refreshing air, Minato turned to see the auburn haired girl. He knew what's wrong with the girl because he saw it too. Sometimes he would amuse how similar they were in this. But the image just now…was just too much.

"Hey…don't think about it. It's just an illusion." He believed it's an illusion. He thought it's better to think that way rather than believe in this. For now, they had a lot of things they had to care of. They had no time to be waste in figure out whether or not the image was true.

"I know…but…" Tears filled her eyes, making her crimson eyes losing their shine. "I'm scare…I'm scare Aragaki-senpai will…" It shouldn't be she knew. She knew Shinjiro only for a short time, so what made her so scared? Let alone to tell he would die…

No one could tell the future, so where that thought came from? What about this frightening feeling?

Not saying anything, Minato suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. His grasp was a little too tight. Hamuko could felt the pain on her wrist. Yet the cool boy didn't seem to aware of that.

"Minato-kun…?"

Nothing he was going to say. Pulling her along the way, they passed their dorm headed straight to the shrine. Hamuko wondered why he took her here. Taking the step up to the shrine, they stopped in front of a bench. At there, Minato finally let go of her.

"…Why brought me here, Minato-kun?" Rubbing her wrist, Hamuko asked. She couldn't see his face…but he must be angry or something considered how hard he pulled her.

"…I know someone when I took a walk on Sunday around here. His name is Akinari Kamiki. He has genetic disease that slowly taken his life. He told me…he won't live long."

Gasping slightly as she heard that, Hamuko didn't know what else to say to Minato.

"He is alone. His sick made him wouldn't be able to live like normal person. I…can only feel sorry for him. He told me not to come here again…"

"Minato-kun….I'm sorry…"

"Hamuko, perhaps the illusion we saw will someday come true, but for all we need to do now was not to get desperate by it." He turned to look at her. His silver eyes were so clear with determination in them. This would be the most beautiful eyes she ever saw until now. "I feel the same as you…though I don't know why, but I feel scared to lose that guy…as if I saw he got shot before."

"You feel the same…?"

He nodded. "Yeah…weird huh? I only knew him, so why he makes me feel that way?" Sighing, he lifted his head a bit looking to the amber sky. His bang was blown by the wind. "Anyway, I won't let anyone die in front of me. I swear. I promise you, if that really comes true, I'll protect Aragaki-senpai." _I don't want to feel that way again…to see people die in front of me but I can do nothing._

Speechless, Hamuko let out a smile. She grabbed her hands together.

_What am I thinking? Why am I getting myself desperate over such a feeling? I swore not to lose anyone again…so I have to hold that promise in me. It's…it's so good to have someone share the same feeling as me…I know I'm not alone._

"I'll protect him too…no, everyone, including you Minato-kun!" She put her hands on her lap. "Hey Minato-kun, bring me to this Akinari-san when you come to see him. I want to know him too!"

"Well, if you won't get desperate by what he'll tell you." He smirked.

"No, I won't!" She retorted back, making a funny grimace to him.

"Onii-chan and onee-chan?" A softly yet cute voice sounded from behind them along with a bark from a dog. They both turned their head to their back, and saw the shiba-inu and the little girl.

"Maiko-chan! Oh my, the white doggy!" Immediately Hamuko pounced over to the shibe-inu. "You little cute boy!"

"Oww!"

"Hey, it's been some times Koromaru." Minato patted the dog's head.

"You know his name Minato-kun?" Koromaru? Good name he got!

"I saw him on my way back one day. Someone told me the story of him." Koromaru jumped up to the cool boy and licked him. "Stop that Koromaru!"

"He's a good dog! He always accompany me when onii-chan and onee-chan not around!" Maiko hugged the shiba-inu dearly.

"Aww…you're such a good dog…" Hamuko stroked his fur, feeling the softness and fluffiness of his hair.

"Ne ne onii-chan, one-chan, you two…won't get divorced, right?" The little girl winked her big eyes, a flash of sadness across in them.

"Huh?" Said auburn haired girl and cool boy widened their eyes, almost choked at her words.

"…I don't think that's the correct word to be used…" Minato face palmed, wondering what's got into the girl's mind. Who taught her that anyway?

"Because dad and mom always fighting, and now they want to divorce…" Maiko lowered her head. Her voice became timid and filled with sadness.

Now that reminded them her parents would soon get divorced. After knowing this, Maiko was so down and hurt. She tried to stop her parents from fighting but only ended up being telling 'not to bother' or 'kid don't know'.

"Maiko-chan, we're not fighting." Hamuko rubbed her head softly. "Because I'm having some stupid ideas, so onii-chan is trying to comfort me."

Tilting her head, Maiko looked at Minato. The cool boy gave a nod to assure her they're not arguing or fighting.

"Then what about those stupid ideas of you now?"

"They're gone of course, after seeing Maiko-chan's cute face!" This was no lie. How something stupid like that could compare with cute Miako-chan here? Hamuko chuckled.

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Oww! Oww!" Koromaru wouldn't want to be left behind.

"Yeah yeah, you too Koro-chan!" Wiping off the water Koromaru licked on her face, Hamuko stood up to her feet and grabbed Maiko's hand. "Come on, let's play a while!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

"What do you think about Mitsuru-senpai?"

Yukari asked when they're on the way to the command room in the fourth floor. Fuuka and Natsuki were safe after some stay in hospital. With her persona already awakened, Mitsuru invited Fuuka to join SEES as her abilities were very useful to them. Fuuka agreed to join after some consideration however, to Yukari, Fuuka was more like being forced than joined on her own decision.

"Don't you think she sort like pushed Fuuka into joining?" Lowering her head looking down to the step under her feet, Yukari again spoke. Hamuko didn't know whether she was talking to her, or talking to herself.

Hamuko exchanged a glance with Minato, not knowing what to say. Hamuko remembered Yukari looked the same when she was asked to join back then. But was it because of her or because of Mitsuru, she really had no idea.

In Mitsuru's case, it's better to gain more power as they could. Fuika's power was a gift to them where they needed the most in order to explore Tartarus.

"I know it's better to have her around especially in the battle, but…it just feels wrong…"

"Yukari, it's useless to think about that. Don't worry, I'm sure Fuuka will be alright." Giving a clap on her friend's back, Hamuko opened the door of the command room, revealing the peoples inside.

"Finally all of us are here." Ikutsuki sat on the individual sofa, facing SEES members. "I wanted to let you know how my research has been going."

Everyone remained silent waiting for him to continue. Hamuko sat beside Haruka along with Minato and Yukari on the free spaces.

"This concerns the shadows that have been appearing during the Full Moon. I want you to listen closely. It might be hard to follow." Taking a look at everyone of them to make sure they're following him so far, Ikutsuki continued. "Shadows can divide into twelve categories according to their characteristics. Up until now, we've been defeated the four arcanas, and eight were left."

"But what are they after…?" Someone asked, probably Akihiko or Mitsuru. Hamuko hadn't really pay attention to it.

"That's a good question, and that's what we haven't figured out yet." His conclusion made Hamuko to roll her eyes. _What the shit is he saying?_ "That's interesting. But no matter what, we still have to beat the rest of them."

Until now, Hamuko kept pressing down the urge to scream. To scream her unknown frustrated, to tell them that's not true. But to what and why she was so anxious with that, she didn't know. That kind of feeling made her couldn't sit still. Her frustrated grew when this kept continuing.

"I agree. That's about all we can do at this point." Mitsuru nodded. Everyone seemed agreed with her.

_No, that's not true! Don't believe in what he said! _She screamed in her mind. Clenching her fist, Hamuko desperately wanted to tell her feeling. She knew she shouldn't say such thing, yet she had a feeling that this had to be done. Or else, the worst would come to them.

"That's-"

Her voice died in her throat when a hand grabbed her shoulder and squeezed. It's a little hurt, and made her trailed at the thought earlier. She turned to look at the cool boy beside her. From his face, she couldn't see how he's feeling in this. Perhaps the same as her, or perhaps the same as Ikutsuki and the others, to defeat the big shadows?

"Senpai, I'm sorry but Hamuko and me are feeling a little sick…can we head back early?" Out of the blue, Minato suddenly dragged her together with him again, like today after their meal in Hagakure.

"Well, you can rest if you want. We almost done by now." The one answered was Ikutsuki. Minato shot him a glare for the feeling swelled inside him.

"Thanks…come on." Silently followed behind him, Hamuko only felt her frustrated eased a bit leaving that room behind. She gave Haruka a smile before stepped out of the room.

"Eight left, huh? Lucky us…"

"According to the data, each one has been stronger than the last, so we better start training harder…"

That's what they heard before completely exited the room. Getting down to the lounge making sure no one would hear them, Hamuko took a cup of water to relax her mind.

"…Thanks for stopping me." She wouldn't know what might happen if she voice out her suspicious on Ikutsuki. Comparing to Ikutsuki, her words based on nothing but her feeling. There's no point at all.

"No…I was almost punched that damn guy on his face when he started to explain his research. You're the one who stopped me." If not because Hamuko's voice, he might have done that.

"…I don't believe him, at all."

"As I am." Minato threw a chocolate up there and took it into his mouth. "…But we can do nothing. As for now, we'll have to see."

"Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Yet, an unsettled feeling lingered on their heart, telling them even so, thing wouldn't turn better. Perhaps it would be too late after they finally realized what was exactly happened.

Fate had decided, from the very start of the moment. Struggling wouldn't bring changes, it only added more depress.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. My new job really took all my time away…I don't have much time left after I back to home and eat, and wash my clothes, and sometimes watching drama…when all this done, it's had reach the time to hit the bed.

For real, this chapter was extremely difficult to write. Some conversations will lead me out of what I had planned before and end up turn out to be weird. And I have to correct it over and over again…anyway this chapter is out. Feeling weird? Dislike it? Tell me.


	12. Chapter 12

Under the green light, there were only coffin aloft everywhere in the town. No trace of human, not even the electric equipments was functioned. Those were survive in this eerie timeline were only shadows.

Within this eerie space, there were three human were active. They were not only adapted the Dark Hour, they also held the power called persona. However, they were different than SEES, and their powers were more like forced to awake. They didn't allow living in this world. They didn't have any record in this country to be recognized as national in Japan. To them, Dark Hour was the only place they were allowed to live, without rules and distract.

"Hey, come on, wake up already." The blue haired boy with spectacle flicked his finger on one of the coffins in back alley. Upon his touch, the coffin immediately melted to the ground.

"Huh? How the heck did I-"

The tall guy inside the coffin looked pretty shocked as he turned to his surrounding. Well, that's reasonable.

"Good evening…are you surprised?"

The tall guy looked to the person right in front of him. That person had pale and thin—too thin feature, compared to the normal guy. His gray-white hair simply dropped behind him, and he's only wearing a jean.

"Wha-?"

"Truth be told, we all visit this world every night…" The thin guy continued his talk without bother the tall guy.

"Wh-What are you saying? Who the hell are you!?"

"Didn't mommy teach you manners? You haven't introduced yourself." The blue haired boy took something out from his case. "Take a look. Name, address, age, etc…this is you right?" Behind the blue haired boy, there's another girl with lolita dress.

"Wha-? Where did you get this!?" The tall yelled.

The blue haired boy simply gave him a smirk. "Somebody's got a grudge against you, and they asked us to get revenge."

"Revenge!? What kinda bullshit is this? Who put you up to this!?"

"Can't tell ya. We're professionals." The blue haired boy Jin shoved the paper back to his case when he answered.

"Professionals? Oh shit…you mean the rumors on the net are true!?" The tall guy took a few steps back. However, the three of them didn't show a hint of anxious or what. They knew, none could run from them…could run from this place.

"May we get this over with now?" The thin guy Takaya pulled out a gun from sheath as he spoke. It added another shade of fear on the tall guy's face. Smith & Wesson M 500 was the name of his beloved gun.

"Hey w-wait! I haven't done anything! Why me? What'd I do!?" He just couldn't believe today was his last day in the world. I mean, no one would ever believe when death was so near to you.

"That is not our concern. Your notion of right and wrong is irrelevant. My client's wishes are all that matter." Takaya raised a smile. It was rather a cruel smile, representing the death, and also the end of the tall guy's life. "People hear what they choose to hear, and believe what they want to believe."

"N-No, stay away…get away from me!" Along with the yell, the tall guy tried his best to save his poor life. He turned back and ran, and—

"You squeal most magnificently! Such raw emotion…" Without aiming it, Takaya pulled the trigger of his gun. The bullet exactly hit the target, though not to the death point, but enough to cause dead.

"Err…!" The tall guy fell on the ground, letting out some groans.

The lolita girl, Chidori threw their target a glance before walking away with her two companions.

"…He's not dead."

"Doesn't matter…we're held up our end of the bargain. Besides, tomorrow this will just seem like some random crime." Jin simply shrugged away. To them, this was not the first time; of course it wouldn't be their last time doing this.

"If there's nothing else…I'm feeling rather tired." Takaya seemed exhausted. He easily got exhausted than the other two. Probably due to the past they'd been through.

Jin secretly clenched his fist seeing Takaya like this. He quickly followed behind Takaya to go back to their base. It's near somewhere in back alley too. For a moment, he realized Chidori wasn't behind like she usually did. He turned back to call the lazy beauty and prepared to drag her back—

"Chidori…?"

The lolita girl didn't seem to pay him any attention. Her gaze was somewhere else, and the one that most concerned Jin was the expression of her.

"There's shadow around…"

Takaya also turned back to them as he heard that. Jin furrowed his brows.

"The random shadow?" Not that much shadow would wonder outside of Tartarus. This was what they knew in common. Though, there would be some of them was randomly appeared. "You want me to kick some ass?"

"Wait Jin…there's another…" Chidori tilted her head, looking rather confused. Jin never saw this on Chidori. The Chidori he knew was someone expressionless…or rather she was lazy.

"Another? Another random shadow…you mean?" He couldn't understand. Chidori seemed started to mumble something to herself now.

"…What is this? Shadow? Persona?"

Chidori was able to detect shadows, much like Fuuka's. She could hide her presence perfectly from being detected. It would be much of her abilities that the three of them were able to stay safely during Dark Hour.

"Is it something important? If not, let's head back." Takaya urged them. He looked more tired than he was a moment ago before.

"Yeah we're coming!" Jin pulled the girl together with him heading back to their base. "Come on Chidori."

Chidori's gaze hadn't left when Jin dragged her along. She saw something else far away; something she couldn't figure out what was that. Shadow? Persona? She couldn't tell. Or maybe neither? Or the combination of two of them?

_It's not something dangerous…I guess. So I'll let it be…_though Chidori could tell she was curious, but her laziness was always first on top of everything.

As she thought so, she shifted her gaze to Jin—

_**Found You**_

Like the air suddenly turned cold, Chidori felt all of the pores of her body opened up. It's a piercing and frightening chill where it climbed up from her back to all over her body, as if a monster opened up its mouth and about to swallow.

"Hff!" Tossing her head behind to where she was staring a while ago, her eyes widened like she saw something terrible. It was terrible, perhaps to her.

"Hey, what's wrong with you Chi-" Jin's voice died out after seeing the girl's face.

Her face was pale white, paler than Takaya's. Her arms circled her body as if she was afraid. Looking closely, Jin wouldn't miss the shaky body of her.

"What's the matter Chidori!?"

"…It is watching us…impossible…how can it…" _Find us…? _The rest of the words died in her throat.

"Chidori? Chidori!" Jin also started feeling an urge on dragging her back. He might not be able to detect something out of his sense like Chidori, but he could at least know one or tow from the girl's expression.

The air around turned chilled as they ran back to their base. Takaya went on ahead so he probably reached the base already. Panting, even Jin also felt the odd as his pores were opened up to something else. Sweat started to form on his cheek.

_What is the thing!? What makes me feel…terrified…?_

"…Jin…it's gone…" Chidori muttered softly as she slowed down her pace. "It's…no more there." Now she figured the random shadow she detected early was gone as well.

"Huh?" Though, Jin could tell the air was changed back to the one they used to. "Are you sure?"

Chidori nodded, reassuring him. "Yes…" But how?

"What was that?"

"…Dunno…"

Jin exhaled deeply. He couldn't believe he was holding his breathe until now. Shaking the heavy feeling on his heart, he found they're already in front of their base. Dragging the lolita girl with him again, he decided not to take it in his concern. _Maybe it's just_ _some illusion_…he told himself.

With her gaze still locked on far away, she let Jin dragged her back without protested. Normally she would throw her hidden hammer to him as warning not to get close to me. Strangely, and luckily to Jin, she hadn't today.

* * *

Fuuka jerked up from her bed with light gasp. She clutched on her blanket tightly before looking around to reassure she was safe within this place. Fortunately it was in the middle of midnight, so no one would find how terrible she was now.

Taking a deep breathe to calm down, Fuuka wiped off the sweat on her face. Having a feeling she wouldn't be able to fall asleep in this moment, she got down from her bed and left the room.

It's was so dark. She barely saw anything. She could only rely on the dim green light shined form outside.

_It's Dark Hour…_

"…What are you doing here?" Familiar voice blocked her way from continuing descended the stair.

"Whoooaaa!" Fuuka jumped up. "W-Who's there!?"

The person took a step forward to the place where the green light shined in, revealing Haruka with a cup of hot milk on her hand.

"…It's me, Fuuka-san."

"H-Haruka-chan…please don't scare me like that…" Calming her feeble heart, Fuuka let out a sigh, hadn't aware how shaky her sigh turned out to be.

Haruka tilted her head as she looked at the aqua haired girl, shifting her gaze to the hot milk on her hand when Fuuka staring it, wondering if she wanted some. In that case, she stretched her hand out handing the milk to Fuuka.

"Eh?" Fuuka winked her eyes a few times. "I-Is this for me? But…" She hadn't expected the poker face girl would do that.

"…Never mind. I can make a new one."

Down to the kitchen, Fuuka found her seat and sat down with the milk on her hand. Feeling the warmth wrapping her body, the fear she felt earlier gone. The milky taste was pleasantly helped her to calm down, as she felt her body became lighter than before.

"Thank you. It's tasty." She smiled, admired how talent Haruka in cooking. She remembered Haruka prepared their breakfast every morning, and that's the moment she always waiting for everyday.

"…What are you doing in the middle of midnight?" Warming up the milk as she waited, Haruka asked, though she might know what's brought the girl up.

Fuuka dropped her face hearing the question. She bit her bottom lips, seemed having trouble to talk about it. Haruka didn't urge her though, still waiting for her to come up first.

"I…" After a brief moment, Fuuka lifted her head looking into Haruka's violet eyes, but shifted away as if she was afraid. "You may not believe me in this…even I don't believe it too…"

"…What is this?"

"I…I sensed something a while ago." She said timidly, uncertainty showing in her tone. "I sensed something like…shadow, but it felt like a persona too…I'm not sure…I sensed another shadow nearby, but it disappeared when the shadow or persona-like thing around." Like remembering something ungrateful, Fuuka's face turned to pale white, though it's barely visible under the dark. "…I might have mistaken it…"

"…I trust you."

"Haruka-chan…?" Widening her eyes in disbelief as she heard that, never she was expecting the poker face girl answered her without a little bit of doubtful showing out.

"I believe in what you told me. You didn't need to lie." Taking a sip of the readied milk, she let out a sigh. "…As a scanner of the group, I don't have to judge you in your ability, that's it."

Chuckle filled the silence. "…Thank you Haruka-chan. You're…so kind." Her words made the poker face girl to look up at her. "Some of the people will still show doubtful in their voice even they say 'I believe in you', you know? But…strangely, I don't feel any in yours. Though you look cold and distant, but you're actually kind and caring. I know it now."

_Kind and caring? Was she saying me? _Haruka amused by the thought. Seeing the aqua haired girl finished her milk and went back, Haruka took another sip of her cup of milk. Like she asked the reason of Fuuka awoke in the middle of midnight, she also had her own her reason. In similar way, they supposed to have the same reason.

"…It's not like I'm kind or what Fuuka…I just know how terrible that thing was." She understood her feeling, and she was surprised to see Fuuka able to sense it without summoned her persona. Was it maybe her power was strong, or maybe that thing was too terrible? Thanks to that thing, she lost trace of Strega.

_Never mind, I can wait. But I have to be careful of that thing…that **Shadow Eater**…_

"Another threat…"

* * *

As usual, Izumi walked to Hagakure to start his daily work. He worked night shift today, so save him from rushing all over to get to place. Sometimes if he was late, his supervisor, or rather he called senpai would give him a long speeches making him never heard the end of it. Working night shift had another advantage that he loved the most, was so he could play with Saya, his house owner's daughter more. After all, her mother was rather busy with her works.

"Good afternoon senpai!" He greeted his senpai after stepping into the shop, surprisingly to find Jin was already waiting in the shop. "Jin? What brought you here?"

"Nah, like I was waiting fro you." Using one hand to support his head, Jin lazily spared him a glance. "I'm waiting for my lunch."

"It's rare you come here so often. Waiting for that little couple?" Teasing his friend when putting on the apron on him, Izumi raised a big smile. Since today was not that busy like usual, his senpai just let Izumi be chatting with Jin. "Say, you like that couple, right? Never have I seen you be this close to the others."

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!" Jin jumped up, pretty much disagreed with Izumi however, he wouldn't deny how nice to have the 'couple' around, especially Hamuko.

"Your special here." Serving the special sized ramen to his friend, just the time Izumi saw Hamuko and Minato appeared in front of the shop. "Oh hey, speak of the devil."

"Konichiwa, Izumi-san! What? Jin also here?" Behind Hamuko was another girl they never seen before. Minato passed by Jin went ahead to his seat and ordered. He also ordered for Hamuko and Haruka.

"…Arisato-kun, please give me a regular." The poker face girl dais as she sat down beside Hamuko.

"Konichiwa Hamuko-chan! Your friend here?" Izumi took the order and passed to the kitchen. Soon they could hear the boiling sound coming from the kitchen.

"She's my best friend. Haruka, this is Izumi, the one I always talked to you about." Hamuko introduced. "He's super annoying, so be careful not to get caught by him. Or else he will drag you around by talking nonsense."

"I resent that Hamuko-chan!"

"…I see. So it was you…" Not really paying attention to what the auburn haired girl said, Haruka stared at Izumi and coming up a small comment. it's unclear what she was understand about. "My name is Kamijou Haruka…nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you…although I must ask, what's on my face that make you stare at me like that?" Scratching his cheek, Izumi felt uneasy with those violet eyes as if she could see through everything in him. Also, it's rare to have someone did that since he knew he wasn't handsome or good looking. But…well, there were always people with strange taste, he guessed?

"…No, sorry. It's nothing. I just have a feeling that…I don't like you." Such bluntly and straight forward comment spoke out from a young girl just when he thought this was the first time he received that kind of look, Haruka abruptly broke his dream, sending him from heaven down to hell just within a minute.

"…You don't have to be so frankly…" Izumi hid behind the counter tried to comfort his poor heart.

"H-Haruka, you don't have to be this straightforward…" Hamuko sweat dropped hearing that from Haruka. This was the first time she heard this from Haruka telling others straight in front of them. Izumi was the first.

Beside Haruka, Minato covered his mouth hiding under his arms. It's clearly found his shoulder was moving up and down. Again Izumi dropped his face.

"Man…you're sharp and bluntly. Didn't someone teach you to respect people the first time you meet?" Jin just couldn't let it be. Seeing his friend shot him some helping signals, he raised his voice a bit.

"…I can't respect someone I don't like." Ignoring the guy's glare, Haruka took out the chopstick when the food served to her.

"Why you little-"

"Hey, no fighting! And don't you dare to hit my friend!" Hamuko blocked in front of Haruka. "Come on, eating time!"

"…Your friend just as rude as you." Jin cursed, feeling pissed with Haruka. Now on the other way round, it ended up was Izumi who had to comfort Jin.

"Sorry, but that's just how we are!" Hamuko huffed. "Sorry Izumi-san, Haruka's…a little off today."

"Oh…never mind. I'm use to it." Izumi simply let it off with a smile.

Then, only eating sound filled the air. It seemed Izumi didn't care how Haruka treated him in their first met, he still tried to make the girl to open up to him. Perhaps like he said, he used to it, or rather he really hadn't care about it. Like Minato, though Minato would show disgusted whenever he talked to him, Izumi still trying on reaching out to him. In Hamuko's opinion, Izumi was not that bad at all. Still, something seemed very strange with this guy.

_I just can't tell why… _

"Hey, did you heard about the rumors on the net?" The girl behind them talked loudly to her friend.

"What rumors?"

"The **revenge request website**! It said it could help people to get revenge and it's 100% successes!"

"What!? Really? Give me that website…"

"The revenge request website huh? The students in our school all talked about it." Losing the interest on the topic, Hamuko dug back her food.

"It's getting famous recently." Minato added. "But I'm not interested at all."

"Neither is I." taking the sip of the soup, Hamuko let out a big smile upon on the great taste.

Things spread quickly on the net, and it seemed the revenge request website had become a piece of the trend. It's not bad thing to Jin since in order to survive, they needed money. And this was exactly where their money was coming from.

"…You guys, what do you think about the revenge request website?" Izumi asked. His voice lost the calmness and playfulness.

The three Gekkoukan High students exchanged some glances before any of them wanted to answer it. Why suddenly asked this? They all had this question in mind; even Jin also raised his brows at Izumi.

"Hey, no, don't stare at me like that! I just want to know your opinion!" Feeling all the sight on him, Izumi quickly made it clear. Not like he was a part of that website!

"…Ridiculous." Minato said, still digging his food. "It only provokes people to get revenge."

"Agree. It just like, those who requests to get revenge don't want to stain their hands by pushing these to the others. I bet the person that created this website has something wrong with his mind too. That aside…" Hamuko raised her chopstick, pointing at the air. "Revenge is mean killing or what? Doesn't that illegal?"

"Now you talk about it…" Izumi looked up and thought. He became unsure for now.

"…The revenge request website only reveals the true and naked desire of the human. None of us living without hatred and darkness builds inside us. This website is the perfect place where people are able to show out their wishes…no matter how ugly that wish is." Putting down the chopstick as Haruka finished the content in the bowl, she timidly said, yet her voice was firmed and steadied. "Gochisosama deshita."

"Gochisosama deshita." Minato on the other hand also finished his food.

"Eh? Hey, you two are fast!"

"…You're too noisy, and not concentrate enough in eating." Minato simply tilted his head. A hint of teasing showed on his face as he raised a smirk.

Not wanting to be left behind, Hamuko shot him a grimace and continued dug in her foods.

"Wow…Haruka-chan, you're cool when you spoke that all." Like she knew everything in the world, Izumi had a feeling this girl was strange, especially when she talked about this kind of thing. Restless feeling rose up from deep of his heart as he stared into her eyes. _Not good…_he quickly shifted his gaze away.

Among the five of them, Jin remained quiet listening to them. As Hamuko also finished the remaining content in her bowl, softly but coldly, he let out some laughs.

"Heh…like you guys know everything." His voice drew all of their attention over to him. "'People don't want to stain their hands by pushing to the website' or 'person who created this website has something wrong with his mind'…'true and naked wishes'…like you all know everything in the world…talk about pain."

Hamuko furrowed her brows, feeling offense. "Jin, you're rude!"

"Stop being cocksure you little punks! What you guys know when you're able to attend some kind of private school, living as a fool without knowing how the others struggle to live their life like a dog!? Ridiculous? That's just how people live their life!" He slammed the table, making others customers jumped up a bit, yet his action didn't scare away the three students in front of him.

"…What are you crazy at?" Minato looked as calm as he usually did, but the fist he held tight had clearly betrayed him as a sign he was trying hard to had his raging flames under control.

Hamuko, on the other hand, jumped up all of the sudden; slamming the table again it shocked the people around. "Stop pretending you know about us!" She pointed straight at his nose, glaring him back, especially her piercing strike red orbs like burning flames inside them. "You're talking like the life you're living now is the worst in the world, and ours are something without meaning and a bunch of fools! You too, know nothing about us. I've been through a lot as well. I'm not those you think of. We are not!"

Feeling the situation would lead to something terrible, or the worst Jin might accidentally revealed the past he held, Izumi quickly dragged Jin away, separating them from started any fighting.

"Calm down Jin! What's got into you!?" Maybe he shouldn't bring up the issue of the website…_wait, don't tell me Jin has something to do with the website?_ The sudden thought faltered him for a moment. If so, he truly a stupid! "Just calm down for now!"

Grabbing her bag along, after paying for the foods, Hamuko swore she wouldn't want to meet this rude guy again…at least not before she could forgive his rudeness.

"See you, Izumi-san."

"Oh…yeah, be careful on the way…"

"…There's no worst in the world, only worse." Minato whispered softly near Jin's ear before leaving. It's his way to show his anger, though it less visible. Haruka simply passed him by without looked at him.

"Tch!"

"Phew…I thought you two might fight each other." Releasing his friend, Izumi apologized to the other customer and assured them. "Jin, don't be so reckless, okay?"

"…I just can't help. They're…too arrogant." Like a child, Jin turned his head away not wanting met Izumi's gaze. He knew he was overacted…but he just couldn't help!

"…So, that revenge request website has something to do with you?" Clearing the table, Izumi asked.

"…That's just how we live."

"Okay, I'll pretend I know nothing about this." Smiling helplessly, Izumi rubbed Jin's head like a big brother. "For a second, I thought you might reveal things about Kirijo Group and the **Experiment** they did to us."

"…I'm not stupid."

* * *

"Hmmm…"

On the way back, Hamuko kept pondering something after stepping out from Hagakure. Minato exhaled deeply and remained as quiet as he could, probably tried to keep his emotion calm.

"…What's it Hamuko?" Like Haruka couldn't stand the weirdness of the auburn haired girl, she asked.

Tapping her chin along, her gaze still locked on the ground. "No…I just wonder…I don't remember anything in the past, so why'd I burst out those to Jin? You know, it just like…kinda blurted out."

_I've been through a lot as well. I'm not those you think of. We are not!_

Haruka nodded quietly. Minato still remained silence as if the both of them didn't know how they should answer the question.

"…I think it's better to stay in this way…"

"What? Haruka, did you say something?" Hamuko and Minato both threw her a weird glance.

"No, it's nothing." She shook, reassured them.

_It's better they don't remember anything. For a second, I thought they might finally catch something about their past...but I guess…that's just kind of strong emotion that made them blurted out._

* * *

"So, they will not remember anything before the time is right…is that it?" Under the dim green light, Haruka sat on her bed tackled her blanket to her chest. "Even that fateful night?"

"…Yes, it seems to be." Pharos, the little boy in striped shirt played her pen by spinning it on hand. "If they remember anything, it will alter the fate of the world. So, when this world was born, it itself made its decision to seal away their respective memories to make sure everything is on the track…kinda like that."

"…However, their future still unpredictable." She whispered, tackling the blanket even tighter.

"…This world couldn't sustain the impact of being reset again. If things run out of the track again, this world will collapse." Pharos added. His finger flicked, and the pen on hand dropped down. "In order to make sure everything is alright, only we're able to keep the memories."

"But you attempt a change." She remembered what he told her last time.

Raising a bitter smile as if he hadn't expected she would say that, Pharos walked to her front. "…It's hurt to see them experience the same thing all over again. I don't think I'll be able to take it if anyone of them died in front of me. They're…too precious for me." His palms put onto her cheek and raised her face. His clear blue eyes covered with a shade of sadness, and seemed shining with tears. "But, I'm happy to see them again. Without their friends, I'll never have a chance. In other way, their friends' wishes are accomplished…only in the other way round."

"…And so, I was born." She murdered.

Pulling her into his small fragile body, Pharos softly rubbed her hair.

"You're not a tool. Believe me, you're born for a reason. You…just need to find it out."

* * *

"Any luck Fuuka?"

On another Full Moon day, the group gathered in the command room. Fuuka summoned her persona Lucia to find their target.

"_Just a moment…I found it! I sense a strong presence!"_

"Hey, we're right!" Junpei yelled.

"Or so it would seem." Ikutsuki was there with them to make sure his 'research' was right.

"_It's located in Iwatodai…inside a building on Shirakawa Buliding."_

"Hmm, Shirakawa Boulevard…they've been finding The Lost in pairs lately…now I understand why." Ikutsuki slightly adjusted his spectacle.

"In pairs? Oh…I get it." Mitsuru's face slightly burned up.

Dismissed her persona, Fuuka tilted her head innocently. "Why? What's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with that area…"

Hamuko sweat dropped. She didn't know in the first hand. When she kept tackling the cool boy to tell her, she finally realized what that place was from his expression.

"Fuuka, that's…"

"That's where all THOSE hotels. That explains a lot...you've heard about 'em right Fuuka? Where they go to…you know." Junpei raised a smirk…a rather dirty one, making Yukari kicked his ass.

"Ugh, you have the dirtiest mind!"

"Nonsense. They're no different than ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all." Ikutuski explained to them. Hamuko wondered if he had been there before. Why he knew al clearly about it?

"Aw man, that's it?" Junpei growled in disappointment.

"I don't know about this…maybe I shouldn't go…"Yukari sounded uncertain.

"You're just like a little kid Yuka-tan."

"What!?" Stupei provoked her up. She tugged on Hamuko, and—"Leaders, I want a piece of the action!"

"Eh?"

"Y-You do!?" Junpei seemed quite shocked with her sudden changed of action. Minato shot him a glare, telling him 'good job you big mouth'.

"Then, it's decided. Tsukikage and Arisato, you two did well in our last operation. So I'll leave to both of you to decide who to go and who to stay as back up team. We might not know what's waiting inside the building." Mitsuru demanded. "Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation."

"I'll do my best."

"Yes, we'll do our best!"

"Understood."

* * *

After some discussion, it ended up Hamuko took the lead with Yukari, Akihiko and Mitsuru went inside. Minato and Junpei as support team waiting outside along with Fuuka. It made Junpei protested in the beginning, but soon quick it after Mitsuru about gave him an execution.

"Man…this is suck." Sighing lazily, Junpei sat down on the ground. "It's no fun at all staying here."

"Don't say that. We're important if anything happened." Minato sat beside him.

"Dude, why don't you go along with them? You know, you're a leader too."

Minato took a glance at him before answering. "Never mind that. It's not like I'm the leader in the first place." He only took command last time when Hamuko unable distracted her attention.

"Hmph."

Fuuka was in front of them helping the team to analyze the enemy. It seemed they finally encountered the Hierophant.

"_Huh? I still sense another shadow in that room! It's not the one you defeated! But…where it's hiding?" _

"What's wrong Fuuka?" Finding something unusual with Fuuka, Minato stood up from the ground and asked.

"_No…It's just, it seems there's another shadow somewhere in the building. I can't find it out…like something is blocking me."_

"Hey, isn't this is the perfect time we heroes show up!?" Junpei jumped up and yelled excitedly.

"We're not playing Junpei…"

"_Wait…I lost trace of them…what the!? The surrounding is…! Be careful Minato-kun, Junpei-kun!"_

"What!?"

The surrounding of them like melted into the hotel and absorbing the three of them inside. Minato tried to reach his hand to Fuuka, but when he finally grabbed her hands, the unknown energy became stronger as if it didn't allowed them to escape from its realm.

At the end, the three of them that supposed to be as support team also being dragged into the battle field.


End file.
